Captain of the Guard
by shanejayell
Summary: (NOW COMPLETED!) A noble Prince, a endangered Princess, but the story's not the same, in the kingdom of Ohtori. A new series!
1. Chapter One

The carriage bumped, rattled and shook as it sped across the old cobblestone streets towards the palace. The princess sitting inside was not amused. "I have got to try talking Father into doing some more repaving." Anthy muttered to herself. Then she sighed sadly. Her Father's illness must be getting worse if he had needed to call her back from the marriage meetings so soon.  
  
As the carriage rumbled down the lane Anthy put her head out to see their progress. "Pouring rain. It figures," she said. Shaking her head, she thought about her destination. The western palace was her personal residence, where her most loyal servants and friends resided. Anthy was looking forward to seeing most of them again, except one.  
  
'That drunken captain,' Anthy thought with a bit of relief, 'I was so happy when Miki wrote me he had been finally replaced.' She frowned slightly, 'But I wonder what he meant when he said he had a surprise for me?'  
  
Anthy smiled warmly as the carriage passed through the main gates towards the entrance. Standing by the doorway was Miki, her own secretary and the head of household, and the new captain, in uniform and at attention beside him The shadows kept her from seeing much of him, but he looked capable. He was certainly willing to get wet when needed, a real improvement over the old one.  
  
As the carriage eased to a stop, Miki stepped forward, opening the door, offering his arm and holding a umbrella over Anthy. They made their way to the doors, and the captain ducked behind, following them respectfully. In the hallway, Anthy smiled and turned, about to ask him to walk with them, then the words seemed to die in her throat. She saw the clear, robin's egg blue eyes, the handsome face, and the pink hair, all belonging to a striking young woman.  
  
Miki smiled slightly, saying "Princess, meet the new guard captain, Tenjou Utena."  
  
They young woman smiled coolly, making a half salute with her hand to her brow. "I'm honored to be in your service, m'lady.  
  
Anthy searched for words under Utena's steady gaze, when suddenly, they heard running feet. Utena lost her composure, her eyes growing wide with something like fear.  
  
"Oh, no, not now..." Utena whimpered.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Wakaba yelled in kawaii tones, leapt, and wrapped her arms around Utena's neck and legs around her waist. Anthy couldn't help giggling as Utena staggered about for a moment, fighting for her balance. Wakaba peered over Utena's shoulder and waved cheerfully to Anthy.  
  
"What was that all about?" Anthy asked laughing.  
  
Wakaba jumped down, brushing off her maid's uniform. "Well, when I met her a few days ago, I thought, 'wow, she's tall' and I wanted to see, so" Wakaba gestured and talked happily a few more moments, Anthy and Miki listening with amusement. She stops and bows. "Oh, your rooms have already been prepared. See ya!" she said, and galloped off to another job.  
  
Miki and Anthy looked at each other and laughed. "Is she always like that?" Utena asked, shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"Yes," Anthy said, and Utena groaned. "And it looks like you're her latest crush."  
  
Utena sweatdropped. "Don't worry," Miki said with a smile, "it usually runs its course in a month or so."  
  
"A month?" Utena echoed softly. She sighed and shook herself. "Let's get you to your rooms, milady."  
  
They walked up the hallway, and Anthy watched the woman thoughtfully. She looked much nicer when she was smiling. Anthy was a bit surprised to see a guard outside her room, and a bit more about who it was.  
  
Asugawa Juri stood at attention, her uniform crisp and clean. She had a bit of a reputation as a lady-killer, but Anthy didn't mind. Once she had told Juri she wasn't interested, that was it. The black sheep of a noble family, Juri had a lot in common with Anthy, and they had become good friends.  
  
"Why a guard at the door?" Anthy asked surprised. Juri smiled and saluted when the princess approached.  
  
"An innovation by our new captain," Juri said in approving tones. Miki also nodded agreement.  
  
Anthy sweatdropped. 'I'd better agree, because like it or not, the guard's staying if they have anything to say about it,' Anthy thought. She moved to open the door, when Utena stopped her. The new captain walked in, and checked the parlor, bedroom, bath, and library for any intruders, then waved them in. Juri closed the door, and stayed on guard outside the room.  
  
"Could I speak with Miki alone?" Anthy asked. Utena frowned a bit, but nodded. She began to move, when she saw something. Utena grabbed Anthy and dived to the floor, even as the nearby window crashed inward. The crossbow bolt hissed through the air, and the sound of tearing cloth was heard. Laying beneath her, Anthy looked up into Utena's face, and for a moment, her heart seemed to stop. 'She'd so handsome,' Anthy thought dazedly.  
  
"Are you all right, Princess?" Utena asked softly, looking down at the beautiful younger woman.  
  
"Yes," Anthy said, smiling. "Thank you," she said, as Utena pulled her to her feet. She watched as Utena barked orders to Miki and Juri, before turning back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, but we have to get you out of here." Utena took her arm and all but hustled her out of the room. Anthy noticed the tear in the shoulder of Utena's uniform, and a flash of red.  
  
"Stop, please. Utena, you're hurt," Anthy said firmly. Stopping a moment, Anthy looked over the wound. "Just a graze, fortunately. Now, where are we going?" As she talked, she took a handkerchief and carefully wrapped the cut.  
  
"The guard's wing," Utena said simply. "It's a bit rougher than your usual quarters, but I can be more certain of your safety while we search for the assassin."  
  
"I understand," Anthy said with a nod, and followed Utena down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
Utena ushered her into a small suite, and firmly shut the door behind them. The room was very Spartan, a simple bed, nightstand, a wardrobe, and, surprisingly, a large bookcase. Even in the civilized countries, books were rare, the providence of scholars and mages. They were something that was seen few and far between, but there must have been nearly two dozen of them there.  
  
"My god," Anthy murmured, looking at the bookcase, "whose room is this?"  
  
"Hmm?" Utena said, clearly distracted. "Oh, it's mine, Princess." She jumped up at the sound of a knock and quickly pulled the door open. Juri walked in, looking irritable.  
  
"Utena, we've got the archer," Juri said, "but he had a poison filled tooth. He's dead." Utena growled under her breath. "There's more, I'm certain he had help getting in," Juri added.  
  
Utena just nodded, her expression bleak. "Since an archer tried to kill the King, we've had regular sweeps of the rooftops," Utena said grimly. "He had to have known out patrol times, as well as which window led to the Princess's quarters."  
  
Juri nodded agreement. "I'm going to check if any guards have outstanding debts, or other things that could be used as leverage."  
  
Utena grimaced, "This is going to be messy, Juri." Juri nodded agreement.  
  
As Juri was leaving, she stopped and leaned over to whisper to Utena "You've already gotten her in your room, and only on your first day guarding her! I am impressed," she teased.  
  
Utena blushed and hustled her out of the room. She returned, only to see Anthy muffling a soft giggle. "You heard, I take it?" Utena said smiling.  
  
Anthy managed to get her giggles under control. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face," Anthy said, and gave in to the urge to laugh. Utena sat down and laughed with her, letting it all out.  
  
'A perfectly normal reaction to stress,' Utena though, 'I've seen it on the battlefield many times.' She looked at the girl and was distracted a moment by her beauty. Shaking herself, she smiled and said "I noticed you looking at my books."  
  
"Oh," Anthy said smiling, "it's just that I hadn't seen so many in one place." She looked shyly up at Utena, "Where did you get so many?"  
  
"It's a long story," Utena started, and saw Anthy's disappointed look, so she continued "but I'll make it short. When I was younger, and much more foolish, I joined a mercenary company, the Skybolts."  
  
Anthy looked surprised. "We've used that company as well," she said.  
  
Utena grinned impishly, "I better not tell any tall tales of my great heroism then, princess."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?" Anthy snapped. Utena looked at her, surprised, and Anthy blushed. "My friends, and personal servants, call me by name. I'd prefer you do so as well," Anthy said, a silent appeal in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Anthy," Utena said with a hesitant smile. Anthy smiled back at her warmly. "Where was I, oh yes, after I joined the mercenaries, I became friends with one of the mages, Kethry, and her partner Tarma. She taught me to read during some of the winter campaigns," Utena said with a wistful smile.  
  
She shook herself, and laughed softly "As to where I got the books, we would occasionally take a castle or keep, and while my friends were looting, I'd usually hit the libraries. I got some odd looks, but I think I enjoyed what I got more than they did."  
  
Anthy looked at her thoughtfully, wondering a bit about the woman who taught Utena to read. She was about to ask about her, but decided not too. 'When I know Utena better,' Anthy thought, 'I'll ask,' and wondered at the tiny bit of jealousy in her heart.  
  
They continued to talk, and Utena grew lively as she talked of the misadventures that could happen in a mercenary company. Anthy knew Utena was trying to distract her, and appreciated the effort. As Utena wrapped up another tale, they heard the sound of a door knock. Utena answered it, and Anthy's eyes widened as she took in the young guardsman standing there.  
  
Juri gave him a shove, and sent Touga staggering into the room. "Tell them what you told me, Kiryuu." Juri said grimly.  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of the princess, crying loudly. "They paid off my poker bets," he said, "in exchange for a guard uniform! I just thought it was a joke, I didn't know they were going to.." he broke down, blubbering loudly.  
  
Anthy looked at him with obvious distaste. "Who was it?" Utena asked Touga forcefully.  
  
"I don't know," he said, still crying. "He stood in the shadows, and I only saw bits and pieces. He's tall, dark skinned like a noble, and dressed fine."  
  
"Get him out of here," Utena sighed. "Put him in the cells, for now."  
  
"What will happen to him?" Anthy asked quietly.  
  
Utena sighed. "Even if he is as dumb as he sounds, which I doubt, he still helped in an assassination attempt. He'll be tried for treason, and likely executed," Utena finished.  
  
Anthy sighed sadly. "He was a good officer once, before drink and the gambling," she said.  
  
Utena nodded. "Do you intend to grant him royal mercy?" Utena asked cautiously.  
  
Anthy shrugged. "In truth, I don't know."  
  
"Wait until we can fully investigate," Utena cautioned. "I wonder if there's something more involved."  
  
Anthy looked over at her, smiling. "I'm glad you are so diligent in my protection."  
  
"I take it your previous Captain wasn't?" Utena said sighing. "The more I hear about him, the less I like."  
  
Anthy laughed softly, "Join the club." 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
"All right, what kind of trouble are you in now?" Tarma asked the image of Utena in the crystal ball. Tarma was standing in a room crowded with books, scrolls, and various contraptions, Kethry's workshop.  
  
"What? I'm not in trouble! What ever gave you that idea?" Utena protested to her mentor indignantly, in the castle's small hedge-witch's shop. The morning light gave everything a soft glow, highlighting Utena's hair and eyes.  
  
"This from the woman who set fire to her tent twice," a smiling Kethry said dryly. "Romance, candles and tents don't mix."  
  
Utena blushed a bit, and didn't answer. She looked over her two friends, a bit older than she remembered, but they looked happy and fit. Utena was glad to see their school for mages and fighters was doing so well. "I wish I had time for you to bring up each and every embarassing incident," Utena said with a grin, "but I need to talk to somebody there. Is Shiori around?"  
  
"Sure, I'll summon her," Kethry said. She gestured, and a small, brightly glowing shape zipped off. "Is there trouble in Ohtori, then?" Kethry asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, at least on the military end," Utena said frankly. "It's the magical end I'm worried about," she admitted. "You taught me a bit about picking up magic, and this place smells if it."  
  
Shiori caught the last bit as she entered. The purple haired mage looked interested, as she said "So you're finally calling in your marker?"  
  
"Yes, can you come to Ohtori?" Utena asked.  
  
Shiori looked over at Kethry, who smiled. "I hate losing a good teacher, but yes, she can go."  
  
Shiori smiled, and said "I'll be there tomorrow," and headed off.  
  
"I can guess how much this is costing you," Kethry said smiling, "So I'll let you go now."  
  
"Don't burn down anymore tents, OK?" Tarma said, as they signed off.  
  
"Thank you, fair well" Utena said, as the image faded to black.  
  
  
  
In the castle's jail, in a corner cell with no windows, Touga Kiryuu sat against the wall with a self satisfied smirk on his handsome face. 'My preformance was masterful,' he thought to himself smugly, 'with the Princess's notoriously soft heart, I should be out of here in a few days.' He frowned suddenly, 'Unless the new Captain interferes again!'  
  
Touga frowned in thought as he considered the situation: Things had been going so well, too, before she came along. The old captain was a useless old incompetent, Touga himself owned about half the city guards via bribe or blackmail, and the castle morale was so low it was immeasurable. Now, though, the castle guards were rallying around this Captain Tenjou, and she was taking major steps to protect the Princess' safety.  
  
He was startled, to see a figure walk up to the cell and smile pleasantly at him. "A good attempt, Touga," the dusky skined noble congradulated him.  
  
"Sir, you shouldn't be here!" a surprised Touga said, jumping to his feet. "If you're caught..."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I go where I will," he said, with steel in his voice.  
  
Touga wilted, "Of course, m'lord."  
  
The shadowed figure nods, accepting the apology. "This is her warning," he said softly, "and if she does not do the wise thing, the next attempt will be much more serious."  
  
He stepped out into the light, purple hared and dark skinned, and his resemblance to Princess Anthy was uncanny. "I do so look forward to crossing swords with this Tenjou Utena," Akio Ohtori said with a small smile. He turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
  
  
"So you've called in a mage?" Juri asked, as she and Utena walked to the Princess' temporary quarters.  
  
Utena nodded, "Yes, an old friend from my mercenary days, Takatsuki Shiori." She smiled a bit, at Juri's skeptical expression, and continued "She feels she owes me a debt, for saving her life. She'll stay as long as she's needed, and more if a pretty boy or girl catches her eye."  
  
Juri was still chuckling when she came to Utena's door. "Tsuwabuki," she said, nodding to the young man, "I relieve you." He saluted and left.  
  
"Isn't he a little small for this?" Utena asked, surprised.  
  
Juri grinned. "He can throw knives so well it's scary. You'd never see it coming," she said calmly. Utena nodded, accepting Juri's judgement. Juri knocked, waited for the Princess' reply, and opened the door for Utena.  
  
Anthy started guiltily, and quickly put the book back into it's place on the bookcase. "It's all right," Utena said smiling, "you can read my books if you like." She walked over and saw the particular book, and fought the urge to smirk. Anthy blushed, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I didn't realise," she said faintly, looking at the erotic novella and blushing some more. It took Utena some effort not to laugh.  
  
"I guess you haven't seen that sort of thing before?" Utena asked, sitting down on the bed nearby her.  
  
Still blushing fiercely, Anthy shook her head, "Certainly not in quite that much graphic detail, no." She looked over at the smiling Utena, and found herself thinking of the novel, and the scene with the female courtisan and the maiden of a noble house. She blushed, shaking herself.  
  
Utena wondered a bit at the Princess' reaction, but decided not to say anything about it. Trying to change the subject, she said "We should have new quarters ready for you soon. You won't have to put up with my hard bed much longer."  
  
"I'm sure it's far better than the hard floor," Anthy said smiling, pointing out the military bedroll Utena had used last night. "Are you sure we couldn't just bring in another bed for you?" Anthy asked Utena plaintively.  
  
"Sorry, Anthy," Utena said, remembering to use the Princess' name, "but it would draw too much attention."  
  
"You think I'm still in danger, then," Anthy said quietly, making it a statement, not a question.  
  
Utena nodded seriously, "Someone went to a great deal of trouble to try to kill you, then fail." She shook her head, continuing "I cannot believe that will be their only attempt."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Anthy asked, suddenly looking every inch the princess.  
  
"First, I'm calling in a old friend, a mage. She'll ward the castle, protecting you from hostile magics," Utena said.  
  
Anthy frowned and asked, "Is that really necessary?"  
  
Utena nodded soberly. "No one knows why your father is sick, Anthy" she said gently, "and I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"And the second thing?" Anthy asked.  
  
"I'd like to assign you a bodyguard, someone who would be with you all the time," Utena said. When Anthy opened her mouth to protest, Utena continued "As a last resort, we need someone with you, in case the other guards fail." Utena looked thoughtful, "I'm not quite sure who, though. Maybe Asugawa Juri..."  
  
"You," Anthy said simply. Utena gaped at her a moment, then tried to speak. Anthy cut her off, "It has to be someone I can trust, and also bear to have with me all the time. I think that's you." Utena tried to say something else, and Anthy added, "You, or I won't go along with it."  
  
Utena sighed in defeat, "All right, all right! I'll do it." 


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
Shiori looked with a fair degree of admiration to Asugawa Juri, who was guarding the door to the Princess and Utena's new rooms. Utena frowned, trying to remember a name. "Weren't you with Usagi when I left?" she asked curiously.  
  
Shiori laughed, "You didn't expect that to last, did you?" She chuckled, continuing "Besides, that shrine maiden, Rei, was also after her."  
  
"I didn't know that," Utena admitted.  
  
Smiling ruefully, Shiori said, "Neither did I!"  
  
"Asugawa Juri," Utena said as they got near enough to talk, "meet Takatsuki Shiori." Utena smiled, she had been looking forward to this, and from the looks these two were sharing, and she didn't think she'd be disappointed.  
  
Juri smiled, taking Shiori's hand and kissing it. "Charmed," she said, looking Shiori over. "You're far too beautiful to be a mage, cooped up all day with dusty books!" she exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Shiori laughed softly, smiling up at Juri. "You're much too kind," she said with a wry smile. She cupped her hands in front of her, concentrated a moment, and a soft golden light appeared between her fingers. From it, Shiori drew a golden rose that she gently passed to Juri.  
  
Juri looked mildly stunned, and Utena was sorry to interfere, but "We need to go in to see the Princess." Shiori shot Utena a disappointed look, and Utena shrugged.  
  
Juri opened the door, and watched with a great deal of interest as Shiori walked in. Shiori noticed and gave Juri an extra wiggle of her behind, and it took all Utena's self control not to laugh. Still smiling slightly, Utena said "Princess Anthy, meet Takatsuki Shiori, a warmage."  
  
"Warmage?" Anthy said, surprised.  
  
Shiori frowned at Utena, and said to the princess "Retired warmage, really. I teach, now, at a school run by friends of ours."  
  
"I see," Anthy said smiling. "I wanted to see you when you arrived, to thank you for your help. I hope it's not needed, but Utena is concerned."  
  
"Trust her instincts," Shiori said dryly, "they've saved my life more than once." She turned to Utena, and asked, "Do you want me to start here?"  
  
"Yes, please," Utena said calmly. Inside, she was a bit irritated at the princess' remark. 'Utena is concerned' indeed! Still, the girl had never seen combat, so...  
  
Shiori raised her hands in the air, concentrating. A glow appeared around them, then a complex pattern appeared on the floor, anchored by a stylized sun and moon. It expanded, slowly turning, until it lit the entire room, highlighting so many black splotches on the walls  
  
they looked painted black. The darkness writhed and struggled under the light, until they burned away.  
  
"This is bad," Shiori panted softly. She staggered, Utena grabbed her before she fell, and Shiori gasped out, "I've got to ward this room, now that I've cleared it!"  
  
"Take my strength," Utena said, gently grasping Shiori by the shoulders and practically holding her upright. The light Shiori wielded this time was white, and it etched the lines of the room's walls, roof, and door, until it softly faded.  
  
"This room's safe from dark magics," Shiori said weakly. Utena picked her up, and gently sat her in a nearby chair. Shiori smiled up at her gratefully, and Anthy felt a stab of jealousy. "The spells in here were very powerful," Shiori said softly, "we're dealing with a mage level, at least."  
  
"Mage level?" Anthy asked, frowning.  
  
Utena answered, "There are various levels of magic user: apprentice, hedge wizard, wizard, mage, arch-mage, and sorcerer. The final two are incredibly difficult to attain." She looked at Shiori worriedly, "Not an arch-mage, surely?"  
  
"I don't know," she said levelly, "but I intend to find out. Those were black magics, Utena, the blackest." She looked grim, "Blood magic."  
  
"If you stay in the castle, will you be safe?" Utena asked.  
  
"NOBODY is safe here," Shiori said grimly, "but my magics will protect me."  
  
Utena went to the door, and got Juri. "Take Shiori to her rooms, carry her if you need to," Utena said, concern obvious in her voice. Juri gently picked up the exhausted mage, over her half-hearted protests, and started to carry her out.  
  
Shiori smiled sleepily as Juri carried her away. Anthy and Utena heard her mumbling as she left: "Held in a strong woman's arms. My favorite place to be. Too bad I'm not awake enough to enjoy it."  
  
Anthy shook her head as the other two women left. "It seems you're right again, Utena," she sighed softly. She looked more than a little scared as she asked "So what happens now?"  
  
Utena walked over to her, putting her hand on Anthy's arm comfortingly, "Once Shiori recovers, we'll have to go through the palace and clear the place of dark magics."  
  
She shrugs, "It'll take time, but it will limit the enemy's ability to attack you here."  
  
"It's good to know," Anthy said softly. "Is it so difficult, what Shiori does?"  
  
Utena nods, "Cleansing and warding can be very difficult, especially against a magician more powerful than you are."  
  
Anthy was about to say something more, when she saw the clock on the wall. "Oh no, we're late!" Anthy cried.  
  
"Late for what?" Utena said, surprised.  
  
Anthy looked at her like she was dense. "The reception dinner tonight, welcoming me home! I can't miss it, as the guest of honor, and you're my bodyguard, so..."  
  
Utena groaned softly, even as Anthy hurried into the bedroom to get dressed. 'Goddess, I hate formal dinners,' Utena thought. She waited a few moments, then realized she needed to change too. "Anthy," she called through the door, "can I come in?" She heard what sounded like a yes, and opened the door, only to freeze in place.  
  
Anthy was dressed, if that was the word for it, only in a corset, under things and stockings. She filled them out very well, leaving Utena dry mouthed and shaken. Anthy smiled sweetly, apparently not noticing her reaction, "Utena, would you wear your dress uniform? You looked so good in it when I first met you."  
  
"Of course," Utena managed to get out, fished her dress uniform from the closet and then all but fled. She ducked into the bath and changed quickly, haunted by the very pleasing scene she had just left.  
  
Anthy smiled a bit, looking at the closed bathroom door. She filed away the fact that Utena was shy away with all the other things she had noticed about her, while she continued to dress. She smoothed her skirt down, and thought 'Maybe I'll enjoy this dinner after all.' 


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
Utena stood uncomfortably in the middle of the livingroom. She was being fitted into her dress uniform as quickly as possible, with Juri's able assistance. And occasional commentary.  
  
"You're face looks awfully white," Juri remarked, a impish smile on her face. She had seen Utena run out of the bedroom earlier and Juri had a pretty good idea what she had seen there.  
  
"I'm fine," Utena said, jolted back to reality by Juri's question. Her mind had been dwelling on what she had just seen, no matter how hard she tried not to. In her command voice she asked, "Juri, is there anyone attending tonight I need to be aware of?"  
  
Juri instantly was back into her second-in-comand mode. "There will probaly be three we need to watch for," Juri said as she helped Utena into her dress coat over the white shirt and pants, "Ruka, Saionji and Kanae."  
  
"I've heard of Ruka," Utena admitted. Juri tensed, though Utena didn't understand why. "He's a profesional duelist," Utena continued, "fighting for money. He tricks you into challenging him, he chooses to fight to the death, and kills the target."  
  
Juri nodded. "He was also a former guard," she said to Utena reluctantly, "and we have some... history between us." Utena looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she doesn't elaborate.  
  
"And the others?" Utena asked, desciding not to press the issue.  
  
"Saionji is noble born, and he was caught attempting to rape a serving girl here. Wakaba, in fact," Juri said grimly. "The Princess expelled him from court, but he bought the title of another lord and was able to return. He's been keeping his nose clean since then, however."  
  
Juri sighed softly, "Kanae was Akio's last betrothed, before he was finally exiled. She hates Anthy with a fiery passion, and would kill her herself if she thought she could get away with it."  
  
"Great, just great," Utena sighed. "Are the guards ready?"  
  
"I've got the extra people in place," Juri assured her. "I doubt they would risk such a public move, but we're ready if they try."  
  
Before Utena could say anymore, Anthy stepped out of the bedroom, a sweet smile on her beautiful face. The long white dress swirled around her, but she kept one hand on the bodice, holding it in place. "I sent my maid on an errand," Anthy said, smiling at them, "so I was wondering, could one of you lace me?"  
  
She turned, revealing the open back of her dress and not incidentally the top of her pink panties, right up her corsetted back, amd all the way to her lacey bra. Both Juri and Utena gulped audibly in the nearly silent room, before Utena managed to croak out "I'd be glad to help." Anthy pulled her long hair up out of the way and Utena gently grasped the lacings up her back, pulling them tight. She secured the laces up at the neck, and Anthy quickly turned in her arms.  
  
"Thank you so much, Utena," Anthy said, smiling up at Utena's face. She went up on tip-toe and softly brushed her lips across Utena's own before retreating with an impish smile to her bedroom.  
  
"Way to go, Utena," Juri said to her with a broad grin on her face. She began to softly whistle a popular wedding tune.  
  
"Don't you have some guard duties to attend to before the party?" Utena asked Juri pointedly. Juri grinned at her and sauntered off, but not before stopping and straightening Utena's uniform.  
  
  
  
Utena and Anthy stood at the Great Hall's doors, pausing there a moment. Utena nervously adjusted her dress uniform's collar, and said to Anthy nervously "I've rarely been to court diners. Can you keep me out of trouble please?"  
  
Anthy smiled up at Utena, her long gown sweeping gently around her. "I'll do my best," she said with a gentle smile. She nodded to the guard standing there, and he pushed the doors open.  
  
"Princess Anthy Ohtori," the pageboy anounced loudly, "and her companion, Captain Utena Tenjou!" Every eye in the room turned to them, and Utena had to fight the urge to glare at the poor page.  
  
There weren't too many people in the ballroom, only about fifty or so. Utena found herself tracking the movements of several of them, and was pleasantly surprised to notice a friend in the crowd. Juri wore a man's suit, and cut a very fine figure indeed as she made her way over to them. At least, many admiring ladies of the court seemed to think so. "Anthy, Utena, so glad you could make it," Juri said, smiling charmingly.  
  
"I keep forgetting you're a noble lady," Utena said softly, recieving several glares from several young ladies who wanted to talk to Juri.  
  
"I'm certain my family wishes they could forget," Juri answered her wryly. "But my father couldn't get away from some problems at his western holdings, so..." she shrugged.  
  
"Are any of my brother's cronies gracing us with their presence?" Anthy asked Juri quietly.  
  
"Kanae, Saionji and Ruka, as we expected," Juri answered softly, discretely pointing out three figures standing close together.  
  
Anthy nodded, then looked up at Utena, "I'll introduce you, of course." She rolled her eyes, "They're such lovely company."  
  
"Juri's told me about your brother's allies, but why do you allow...?" Utena started to ask.  
  
"There's no solid proof they were involved with any of my dear brother's plots," Anthy said with a small, weary sigh. "And they are far too well connected to exile or try to question them."  
  
Utena made a face, "I understand." She sighed a little, adding "You know, I really hate politics."  
  
Anthy smiled up at her, "Doesn't one of your philosophers say 'War is merely an extension of politics.' Utena?"  
  
Utena looked down at her admiringly, "You have been reading my books again, I see. Should I be concerned?"  
  
Anthy blushed a bit, remembering a more rique novel she had been browsing through. "We will need to circulate," Anthy said softly, blushing a bit harder under Utena's admiring gaze.  
  
"Juri, could you keep your eyes open?" Utena asked her.  
  
"Of course," Juri said with a respectful nod. "The guards are also in position, as you ordered."  
  
"I noticed a few very familiar looking pages," Anthy said smiling. "I take it some of the more presentable guards are doing double duty?" she whispered.  
  
Utena smiled impishly, as a very busy Tsuwabuki ran by them in a pageboy outfit, carrying a full tray of drinks. "All clear," he reported, and then moved off in response to the waves of a very drunk lady. Utena noticed that the general response to his presence in any of the small crowds seemed to be a cheerful 'he's so cute!', something that no doubt irked him to no end.  
  
A line quickly formed, and Anthy shook hands and smiled as she moved down it, Utena watching warily as she stood at her side. She endured the speculative gazes she recieved, instead concentrating on her three potential threats.  
  
Saionji sneered coldly as he shook Anthy's hand, his long green hair flowing down his back. Ruka watched the crowd coldly, weighing each member of the crowd for their potential threat. His eyes crossed Utena's, and it was like the crossing of blades. Kanae, her pale green hair falling limply into her eyes, continued to drink glass after glass of spirits, as if to dull some long carried pain.  
  
Each paid their respects under Utena's unforgiving gaze, and if they had any pointed comments to make, they wisely decided to keep them to themselves. They then moved to the dinner table, where many local dishes were being served. "Anthy," Utena said softly, "do you have a food taster?"  
  
The Princess grimaced slightly and asked quietly "Is that really necessary?" Utena was quite impressed by Anthy's ability to softly speak without apparently moving her lips! Her comments came right out of a unmoving, charming smile!  
  
"Sorry," Utena said, not very apologetically, "but I think it's needed."  
  
The guard at the dore spoke up, announcing another late arrival "Mage Takatsuki Shiori, Late of the Skybolts and the Kethry/Tarma school!"  
  
Shiori still looked a little pale, but it offset her dark colored gown perfectly, her hair teases and styled to fall over her shoulders. The scanned the room like a huntress looking for her prey, smiling when she saw it at last.  
  
Juri stood rooted to the spot as the vision of beauty walked slowly through the crowds towards her... 


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
"Did you hear, did you hear the news?" One of the more cheerful, or maybe genki, chambermaids asked the other two.  
  
"Hear what, Eiiko?" one asked her eagerly. The other leaned forward to hear what had happened!  
  
"The scandalous behavior at the dance last night!" The girl named Eiiko said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"What? Really?" The third girl said, surprised. "What was so scandalous about a dance ball, though?"  
  
"The Princess and her very handsome lady Captain danced exclusively together all night long, Biiko," Eiiko said with a self-satisfied smile on her pretty face. "And that's not all that happened!" she added dramatically.  
  
"What else happened?" the other girl asked curiously.  
  
"Shiiko, Juri-sama only chose to dance one time, and it was with that odd new girl, Utena's friend!" Eiiko reported.  
  
"OUR Juri-sama!?" Biiko and Shiiko roared at her dramatically, little lightning bolts dancing around the furious girls.  
  
A sweatdropping Eiiko looked at her two friends with a certain amount of surprise. "You two don't seriously think you have a chance with her, do you?" Eiiko asked them with raised eyebrow.  
  
"We can dream, can't we?" Biiko asked her friend mournfully.  
  
Utena smiled a little, as she quickly walked by the three chatting chambermaids. They completely stopped talking and jumped right back to work. It seemed that the castle's rumor mill was already hard at work. Not totally accurate, but pretty close. She and Anthy had danced together that night, but only, Utena silently insisted to herself, for security reasons. She just didn't want to take the risk that a dance partner might seek to injure Princess Anthy, somehow.  
  
The voice of Utena's conscience was making some loud, rude noises at that little rationalization. It was telling her that she danced with Anthy because she wanted to, not because of some sense of duty. She tried to shake the memory of how nice it had felt to dance with her, how close she had held Anthy's supple body to her.  
  
Utena reached the door she wanted and knocked on it gently, asking "Shiori, are you up yet?"  
  
Only an incoherent moan answered her. Utena gently pushed the door open and took a look inside. Shiori was sprawled out on top the bed, blankets twisted around her and still dressed in her ball gown from last night.  
  
"You shouldn't have pushed yourself to go attend the ball," Utena said to her in scolding tones. She walked over to Shiori's bedside and heaved the exhausted mage back to the center of the mattress.  
  
"It was worth it, though," Shiori said with a weary but content smile. "That Juri is so cute," she said dreamily.  
  
Utena chuckled softly at that, getting a weak glare from the bedridden Shiori. She sat down on the bed beside her, patting her on the shoulder gently. She took a moment to try and find just the right words.  
  
"You do know she's a bit of a playboy, right?" Utena cautioned her friend as gently as possible.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with a bit of playing," Shiori answered her with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
A smiling Utena shook her head and left, letting her exhausted friend get some much-needed rest. The major magics she had worked yesterday, plus the dance, must have wiped her out. Still, she seemed to remembering Shiori bouncing back after a day or so, so she should be fully recovered soon.  
  
Utena walked by the three chambermaids for a second time, and noted that they stopped talking again as soon as she got near them. She seriously thought about stopping and giving them all a lecture on passing rumors, but she figured that denying the story would just cause the rumor to spread even faster. Besides, she had something more important to do today.  
  
Anthy had decided that the suite attached to her rooms that usually was given to a lady-in-waiting, would instead belong to her new bodyguard, Utena. At this very moment, all her things were being moved over, and Utena needed to get something from her quarters before the movers disturbed it.  
  
'Disturb it,' she thought to herself grimly, 'and possibly wake him up!' She didn't want to see what might happen then.  
  
Walking into her old room, Utena smiled a bit in relief when she saw what she was looking for hadn't been moved yet. She sent the large group of pages and chambermaids away for lunch and locked the door behind them. She walked over and gazed down at the chest thoughtfully for a moment, before taking action. Utena opened the lid and rummaged around until she found what she was here for.  
  
Pulling it out of the old oak chest, Utena carefully unwrapped the long blue silk wrapped bundle, eventually revealing a very finely crafted blade. It was a thin and almost delicate looking long sword with a ruby adorned guard and a decorative crosspiece. The metal shone, almost seeming to have a faint glow to it.  
  
She cautiously slid her hand around the sword's hilt, and suddenly a bright light shone out from the ruby's heart! It focused in the air just front of her, and in only a moment a ghostly figure floated there.  
  
"Quickly, Utena!" the spirit cried out to her in alarm. "You must go rescue the fair maiden down the hallway!"  
  
Still holding the sword Utena quickly spun about, but stopped as she thought about it, and remembered who was in that nearby suite. "I rather suspect," she said to him with a wry smile, "that nothing's going on in Kozue's room that she doesn't actually want to have happen."  
  
With a small frown on his face, the ghost turned, and seemed to 'look' through the stonewalls a bit more closely. Utena still didn't know how the completely bloodless ghost was able to actually manage it, but a faint blush appeared on the spirit's cheeks. "Sorry, my lady," Dios said to her sheepishly.  
  
The spirit of a long dead prince, Dios had completely refused to leave the earthly plane while princesses still needed to be rescued by him. His spirit somehow invested his family's sword with his essence, and granted it strange, unearthly powers to use against the forces of darkness. But his spirit was a... very, very innocent thing, and the more worldly ways of this modern era often confused him.  
  
"Some dark force is at work in this castle, old friend," Utena said seriously to Dios' pale spirit. "Will you grant me your sword's aide in opposing it?" she asked softly. The spirit's willing aide would be a far greater help to her than just carrying the enchanted blade around would be. He could even take over her body in a fight, carrying many centuries of fighting experience to the battle.  
  
Dios smiled and nodded to her firmly, "Of course, I would be honored to aide my fellow prince in your heroic endeavors."  
  
Utena sighed a bit at that. Ever since she had first received the blade and awakened the spirit, she had tried to convince him that she wasn't a prince, merely a common soldier. But Dios argued that being a prince was in the spirit, not the title, and that Utena was a true prince in all the ways that mattered.  
  
The spirit faded, becoming transparent, then seemed to swirl down into the ruby on the blade. There was a soft glow around her finger, and as Utena withdrew it, she saw that a ring had formed around her finger. The rose signet was heavy, a comforting sign of Dios' protection over her and those she guarded.  
  
She rummaged around in the trunk for the sword's sheath, and carefully belted it around her waist. The sword slid home with a almost disappointed sounding sigh, as if it sorrowed on not facing an enemy in battle. She patted the hilt gently, like she was soothing a loyal hound or trusted steed.  
  
"Don't worry, I suspect you'll be in use soon enough," Utena said with a small smile. She unlocked the door and headed out to see if Princess Anthy had awakened from her slumber yet.  
  
  
  
Princess Anthy smiled to herself in satisfaction as she looked around the small bedroom. It was almost exactly the same as Utena's old quarters had been. The bookshelf was already all set up, the bed was in the right place, and her wardrobe placed just right against the wall.  
  
Miki nodded as he looked around the room right beside Anthy's. "It looks much the same, m'lady. I was wondering if all this was really needed, though," he said to her quietly. Anthy favored him with one of her sunny smiles, and he felt like his bones were just going to melt.  
  
"I'm making her move out of her quarters because I have need for a bodyguard," she quietly explained, "so it seems to be only fair to make this place as much like her home as I possibly can."  
  
There was a light in her eyes when she spoke of Utena that made Miki want to sigh aloud in despair. It was obvious her feelings for the good captain were far more than merely friendly, though he did wonder how long it would take Utena to see it.  
  
A soft knock on the door, and Anthy smiled as she called out, "Come in."  
  
Anthy's face lit up on seeing Utena enter, though Utena herself seemed to be trying to remain rather business-like. "Good morning, Anthy," a smiling Utena said with a small bow.  
  
"Good morning," Anthy returned, beaming.  
  
Miki just waved at her, as he realized both were focused almost entirely on each other. 'I could probably set off those fireworks the eastern lands import,' he thought with a sigh, 'and they wouldn't even notice.' He quietly exited, only stopping to instruct the pages carrying the last of Utena's things to leave them out in the hall for now.  
  
"It looks just like my old guard quarters," Utena said, looking around thoughtfully. Anthy found herself holding her breath a moment before Utena finally smiled at her, softly saying "Thank you."  
  
Anthy smiled back, "Your welcome." She took a step forward, "I'm glad to have you here, Utena." She found herself looking up at Utena's face even as she searched for the words to express how she was feeling.  
  
"I'm glad to be of service, Princess," a slightly breathless Utena said, reflexively falling back on the usual form of address for royalty.  
  
Anthy's face seemed to pale, and without a word she left Utena's room for the safety of her own. 'She only thinks of me as a royal to protect,' Anthy thought to herself despairingly as she flopped down on her bed.  
  
Utena was left standing there, blinking in confusion. "What did I say?" she finally muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she went out to the hallway and literally stumbled over her remaining stuff. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
Ruka closed the door to his suite and then carefully walked thought the rooms, sword ready, before he let himself relax. He sat in a comfortable chair, poured himself a drink, then with slightly shaking hands picked up a small picture nearby.  
  
The two stood there in the mage created image, guard uniforms crisp and broad smiles on their faces. There is friendship there, comrades in arms, and on one of their faces, love as well. "Juri," Ruka sighed to himself sadly, and gently put the picture of the two of them back down.  
  
He heard something and stiffened, then he relaxed a bit as he said softly, "Lord Akio, it's good to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," the shadowy figure said, his amusement obvious in his voice. "Do you still care for her, then? Even after she rejected you publicly?" Akio asked, smiling at him cruelly.  
  
"Did you have business to discuss? I don't have time for games," Ruka asked him curtly, his voice a dangerous whisper.  
  
Akio's eyes glittered with his anger. 'When I have no more need of you,' he vowed to himself silently, 'you will suffer for that.' Reigning in his temper, "This Tenjou Utena is a more serious problem than I anticipated. I want her dead, before she creates any more complications."  
  
"It won't be easy," Ruka mused, and looked up at Akio slyly as he added, "nor will it be cheap." A thump, and a heavy bag of gold landed on the table right beside him. He smiled, "A pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Do not fail me," Akio said coldly, and then slowly and silently faded away.  
  
Utena sighed as she explained the morning's events to a sympathetic Juri. "And then she just left without saying a word," Utena concluded.  
  
Juri took a drink of her coffee thoughtfully before saying, "Apologize."  
  
Utena blinked at her in confusion. "Apologize for what?" she asked, sounding more than a bit exasperated. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"It doesn't really matter," Juri explained to her patiently, sounding almost fatherly as she said, "it could just be that she misunderstood something you said. Whatever it was, you need to apologize to the lady."  
  
Utena sighed wearily, "I'll never understand women." She took a drink of her coffee, and her manner seemed to change, becoming more business-like as she asked, "What's the progress on the Kiryuu investigation?"  
  
Juri sat up straighter as she answered, "It gets murkier and murkier, Utena. I think he's just the tip of the sword." Utena just nodded a bit, not looking terribly surprised by that piece of news. "You already knew," Juri said softly.  
  
Utena put her cup down. "The mess the old Captain left us made me wonder," she admitted quietly. "You don't get that level of corruption without having someone close to the top, and Kiryuu was his second," she sighed. She looked across at Juri, "Was Kiryuu in charge, you think?"  
  
Juri shook her head no. "I'm sure he'd like people to think that, though," she said with a small smile. More seriously, "He wasn't lying about his money problems. Someone else must have been sponsoring him."  
  
"Akio, probably," Utena sighed. She frowned, "But check among the other nobles for anyone else who would gain from Anthy's removal."  
  
"So you think they'll be another attempt on her life?" Juri asked. "Why are we sitting around for?"  
  
Utena shook her head, "Nothing that obvious. If she dies under suspicious circumstances, whoever arranged all this would know there would be an investigation. They'll be more subtle next time."  
  
"That's why you ordered food tasters," Juri said with a slow nod. A slight flush appeared on her cheeks, "And asked Lady Shiori here."  
  
"Of which you're quite happy, I see," Utena said in more relaxed tones. "How serious are you about her?" Utena asked with a smile.  
  
Juri blushed harder, "She interests me, I must admit." She looked over at Utena thoughtfully, "I noticed that there was something going on between you. Were you once lovers?"  
  
"No," Utena said, shaking her head, "though she did try. I was a bit besotted with someone else at the time, so..." she shrugged comically.  
  
Juri nodded thoughtfully. "So you wouldn't object if I became involved with her?" she asked softly.  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with you work," Utena shrugged in reply. She looked up at Juri and added softly, "Shiori's not the most monogamous person I know, so be careful, please."  
  
"Thanks," Juri said, and got up from the table. "I'll see you later," she said with a wave, and was off to work.  
  
  
  
Ruka dug through the court library's books of law with a fierce frown on his face. He carelessly cast the precious books aside as he searched, looking for the one that he dimly remembered reading. He pulled out a dusty tomb and smiled to himself suddenly. He flipped a few pages and smiled happily as he found what he wanted.  
  
"I was right," he whispered, a small smile on his face. He tucked the book under his arm and left briskly for the court.  
  
He entered the hall quietly, watching Anthy sitting on her throne, taking petitions from the public. She heard disputes and requests, giving each the time and patience required to deal with them.  
  
Utena stood at her side, occasionally receiving a warm glance from the young Princess. Obviously, the stories of a fight between the two of them were untrue, or at least greatly exaggerated. Utena stood tall, her eyes watchful, and he smiled, knowing that the young woman could not expect the attack that was coming.  
  
He waited for the right moment to step forward, flinging his cloak aside as he stepped out in front of the throne. Utena grasped her sword reflexedly, and Ruka smiled broadly, "By the laws of the High Kings, and the oaths of her forefathers, I challenge Princess Anthy's worthiness for the throne."  
  
Utena looked about in honest confusion, and Ruka smiled as he heard her ask, "What's he talking about?"  
  
Miki stepped up to her side, "By the old laws, a noble can call for a trial by combat to test the worthiness of a Royal." He sighed, "And Ruka is of noble blood."  
  
Utena straightened, and said the words that Ruka so wanted to hear, "Then in her name, I'll accept the challenge."  
  
"No," a aristocratic voice that Ruka recognized instantly said, "I will." Arisugawa Juri stepped out of the crowd to stand before Anthy. She knelt, continuing, "By your leave, Princess, let me answer this unworthy one's challenge."  
  
Anthy seemed torn, but she saw something in Juri's eyes, a fire burning, and responded quietly, "Juri will fight for me."  
  
Ruka clenched his jaw, fighting back his anger. He didn't want Juri, he wanted Utena! He looked into Juri's eyes, even as the area in front of the throne was cleared for the trial by combat.  
  
Juri looked him in the eye before quietly saying, "You can still withdrawal the challenge, you know."  
  
Ruka smiled slightly, "You know I can't. Will you step aside, and let me face Utena here, instead?"  
  
Juri smiled as she echoed his words, "You know I can't." She raised her sword to guard position, giving him a feral smile.  
  
Ruka nodded, his own sword coming up to the ready position.  
  
Miki raised his hand, intoning softly, "By the ancient laws, let the trial begin!"  
  
Their swords met in a flash of sparks, then they leapt back a moment before charging forward once again. Back and forth they went, one with the advantage, then the other, testing each other's defense.  
  
"You're a good as you ever were," Juri said with a smile.  
  
Ruka nodded, "You've learned a few new tricks." He hated admitting it, but Juri was matching him strike for strike. He remembered beating her so easily back during their days as guards together.  
  
He tried an overhead blow and she turned it aside, nearly making a successful return attack on his exposed body. He heard fabric tear, and looked down at the shallow tear across the front of his shirt.  
  
Juri grinned at him, "There's still time to throw in the towel."  
  
Ruka just growled in reply, charging her. They fought backwards and forwards, each trying to find an advantage, but they were too evenly matched. "You can't defeat me, Juri. I'll wear you down, eventually," he vowed.  
  
Juri nodded, "You might be right, Ruka." She brought them close for a moment to say to him, "You remember our old sword master? He always said you can stop a blade, if you're willing to pay the price."  
  
"What do you mean," Ruka started, thrusting forward. Juri deflected the blade just slightly upward, and it buried deeply into her shoulder. She grasped the sword's hilt with one hand even as she struck at him with the other.  
  
He felt the blade pierce his heart, even as he looked at her in shocked disbelief. Surprisingly, he smiled at her, even as he heard Juri swear softly. "Damn it, don't die," she cursed, barely catching him before he fell.  
  
He heard Miki cry as if from far away, "Victory to the Princess' champion, Lady Arisugawa Juri!"  
  
"Well struck," Ruka managed to say to her, "I'm sorry, Juri." And with that, he slumped in her arms. The healers rushed forward, and as he faded he felt some relief as Juri waved them away.  
  
  
  
"He wouldn't want you to save him," Juri said weakly to the healers, who turned to try and help her instead. She swayed, barely staying on her feet as blood trickled down her arm to drip on the floor.  
  
Utena pushed them aside as she rushed to Juri's side before she collapsed. "Were you insane?" she blurted out, easing the blade from out of Juri's shoulder. Blood gushed outward as she finally got the sword free.  
  
"An old trick," Juri managed to say faintly. She noticed that Shiori had broken through the crowd to kneel there beside her. The mage was crying softly, so Juri forced a smile as she said, "I'll do anything to impress a lady."  
  
Shiori laughed a bit, through her tears. "You're absolutely mad, aren't you?" she said, trying to manage a smile for Juri's sake.  
  
"I've been discovered," Juri tried to joke, wincing a little as Utena pressed down on her wound to slow the bleeding. But somehow, she felt a bit better, and turned to Utena to see why.  
  
The captain was shrouded in light, a glowing figure garbed as a noble prince silhouetting her form. A soft light shown about Juri's wound, and the prince smiled at her once, faintly, before softly and silently fading away. Utena lifted her hands and the bloody wound was gone, leaving only stained and torn cloth where it once was.  
  
The court was silent as the courtiers and commoners all gazed at the Utena and Juri in no little awe. There would be tales sung of this day for years to come, of Juri's victory and then her miraculous healing at Utena's hands. But for now, they all just had to make it though the remainder of the day.  
  
Keeping a cool head in a crisis, Miki quickly ordered that the chamber be cleared. Anthy had run to the fighters' side even as Utena collapsed, as limp as a rag doll. Ironically, Juri helped carry her back to the Princess' chambers, where, once Utena finally recovered, they gathered to talk. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
A thoughtful looking Miki left the four of them standing at Anthy's door, excusing himself politely to attend to his other duties. The blue hared young man seemed deeply troubled by what he had seen out in the great hall, and it was obvious that he was going to take some time to try and deal with it, alone.  
  
The three retired to the Princess' parlor, drinking their cups of tea and trying to grasp what had happened out there. Juri seemed to be the most effected, reaching up occasionally to touch, wonderingly, the fully healed wound on her shoulder. Anthy and Shiori were both quiet, each filled with their own troubling thoughts.  
  
In the her own rooms next door, Utena slept soundly on her small bed, occasionally releasing a soft snore. She hadn't stirred at all while they were carrying her inside, only grumbling a little bit when Juri accidentally banged her head on the bedroom doorway. But only a moment later, she was fast asleep once again.  
  
They sat there silently for a few moments before someone finally spoke up to ask the others what was on all of their minds right then. "What happened?' Anthy asked them quietly, looking down into her full cup of tea.  
  
"It was Dios, I think," Shiori answered her simply, putting her own teacup down on the table with a soft clink. She continued on softly, "The Sword of Dios, actually, the weapon that Utena was wearing out there."  
  
"It's enchanted, then?" Juri asked her, a bit of envy evident in her voice. Magical weapons were a rarity in the kingdom, something only spoken of in fairy stories, never seen in real life. She looked up, noticing Shiori looking at her and smiled, thinking to herself, 'Not that our lives haven't been like some adventure tale lately.'  
  
Shiori chuckled at that, "No, more like it's possessed. The blade holds within it the spirit of a noble prince called Dios, who refused to leave this Earthly plane while princesses and fair maidens still needed to be rescued."  
  
"That's who we saw when Utena was healing Juri," Anthy said to herself thoughtfully. To be honest, she was a bit disturbed by the idea, this foreign spirit residing in Utena's body along side her own essence.  
  
"I think you impressed him," Shiori said as an aside to Juri, "the sword normally only heals it's wielder and those he or she protects."  
  
"It's rather remarkable," Juri said softly, remembering the rush of warmth that poured through her body when Utena had healed her. A faint blush appeared on her face, as she thought about how sexual that feeling had been.  
  
They heard a loud snort of amusement come from the nearby doorway. A very pale looking Utena leaned up against it, seeming to be more than a bit unsteadily, as she wryly commented, "It's more of a pain in the ass, actually."  
  
"Utena!" Anthy softly exclaimed, jumping up to ruin to her side. "You shouldn't be up and around yet," she said worriedly. Utena just smiled down at Anthy gently, and the younger woman felt her heart leap in her chest.  
  
"Anthy, I'm all right, really" Utena gently reassured her, "just a little bit tired." Utena took a step towards the chairs, and Anthy slid her body under Utena's arm, to help steady and support her. "Thank you," Utena said to her softly.  
  
Anthy got her settled into the most comfortable chair there before pulling up another to sit down right beside her. Juri had to fight a amused smile as Anthy fretted over Utena like a mother bear with her cub. 'Or more like a woman and her lover,' the thought suddenly came to her, and she had to carefully restrain her soft chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean, pain in the ass?" Juri asked her with a little smile on her face. It was the first time she had heard a magical sword described in such unflattering terms.  
  
Utena smiled back at her ruefully, "Dios is rather..." she searched for the right word, finally settling for "intense about my going to rescue the maidens. If I don't go try to help, he can get rather angry with me. The blade also has quite a long range for sensing girls who are in trouble, so it can get quite inconvenient at times."  
  
A laughing Shiori chimed in, "We once had to detour our unit for two days to rescue a high born lady who was in trouble. We got a reward, thankfully, but we could have been in a lot of trouble because of that sword."  
  
"The sword can compel you to do things?" Anthy said, sounding more than a bit worried for Utena's own sake.  
  
Utena met her gaze with a comforting smile. "It's a fair trade, I think," she said to her softly in reply, "for what the sword gives me and those I protect in return. It makes me immune to any dark magics, it grants me fast healing, and the blade itself is said to be unbreakable." She reached for the teapot, but Anthy sprung to her feet to pour for her.  
  
"You need to rest, Utena," Shiori said firmly. "I've seen how much it costs you when that sword heals someone," she continued, "much of the strength comes from you."  
  
Anthy nodded. "You should return to bed," she urged the pale young woman softly.  
  
Utena shook her head, "Awww, can't I stay up with the big kids?" Juri snorted with laughter, Shiori frowned at her, and Anthy fought the urge to laugh. Utena looked at Juri to ask, "Would Ruka have given that challenge on his own?"  
  
Juri frowned slightly, considering the question before giving her answer "No, he wouldn't. He fights, I mean," she said a bit more softly, "he fought for the money, only." She looked a bit sad at the slip, mourning for a moment the loss of a former friend.  
  
Utena nodded, "Then who put him up to it?" She seemed to sway a bit, "Juri, can you look into it for me? It could be vital to find out." Suddenly, the exhaustion seemed to catch up with Utena, and she slumped forward, nearly falling against the table.  
  
"Utena!" Anthy exclaimed, catching her just in time to prevent her going face first into the table. She bent down close to her and noticed that Utena's eyes were closed. The soft sound of a snore reached them all, and they realized Utena was fast asleep yet again.  
  
"How long is she going to be like this?" Juri asked, giving her fearless leader a rather dubious look. It would be quite entertaining if she did that kind of thing during a regular meeting, but it would be much less amusing if it happened on duty.  
  
"It'll pass in a day or so," Shiori said, resisting the urge to smile. "Let's get her back to bed," she suggested cheerfully. They got her up and over without any further bumps and contusions, and soon Utena was snoring away once again.  
  
"I think I'll stay with her for now," Anthy said softly. Juri and Shiori excused themselves, leaving her sitting by Utena's bedside. Once they left she reached out to gently take Utena's hand, smiling down at her softly.  
  
Utena slept quite soundly, laying there fully clothed on top of the bed covers. Her short pink hair framed her face, the delicate features seemingly peaceful. Her normally alert blue eyes were closed, shuttered against the world. She looked strangely beautiful, but also quite vulnerable as well, laying there in her dark blue uniform.  
  
'I'm so used to her being so very strong,' Anthy mused, 'it's a bit disturbing to see that she's still so human, with such human frailties.' She smiled a little as an odd idea struck her, and then she carefully climbed up onto the bed beside the sleeping young woman.  
  
She lay her head down and looked over at Utena, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Utena rolled over, an arm was flung out, and Anthy found herself clasped close to Utena, an arm draped over her. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling close to the surprised Anthy.  
  
Anthy tried to shift the arm, but it wouldn't budge. Trying to wiggle free brought a little frown to the sleeping Utena, who just clasped her to her even harder. 'How do I get myself out of this?' Anthy thought to herself worriedly.  
  
  
  
The halls were quiet as they walked from the Princess' quarters. They moved together in companionable silence for a while, until Shiori stopped them by one of the windows outside. The setting Sun shone into the hall, making both of them shine golden.  
  
Shiori smiled up at Juri, stunned for a moment by how fiercely beautiful the noble born guard was at that moment. Quietly, she asked her, "Has anyone saluted you for your great victory?"  
  
Juri shrugged and admitted with a smile, "I kind of got sidetracked by the whole 'magical healing' thing happening."  
  
"Hail the conquering hero," Shiori said with a wide smile, and stood on tiptoe to plant a gentle kiss on the startled Juri's lips. Before she could get away, she felt Juri's arms reflexedly close around her. The shorter girl looked up into Juri's eyes calmly.  
  
"Only one kiss for my reward?' Juri said, her voice husky. Shiori's lips curled up in an invitation, and Juri drew her in for a much more thorough kiss.  
  
Shiori felt flame race up her limbs, as Juri held her close in her strong arms. She luxuriated in the taller woman's strength, relaxing in her grip. The first kiss ended, and Shiori's lips touched Juri's again and again for fleeting, heated kisses.  
  
"Oh!" the serving maid gasped out, coming around the corner to see the moment of heated passion. 'Wait until the others hear about this,' the delighted maid thought, hiding a smile.  
  
Juri and Shiori reluctantly separated, drawing apart a little bit. Juri gaze the maid one of her more fierce looks, and the young lady quickly retreated back the way she came.  
  
Shiori laughed softly, more at herself than anything else, "I guess this isn't the best place to be doing this, milady."  
  
Juri sighed softly, tilting up Shiori's face to smile down at her. "Shall we postpone this for a few moments," Juri said softly, "my quarters are only a little ways away."  
  
Shiori took a shaky breath, managing to get out, "I'd be honored." They walked off together, Juri's hand warm in Shiori's own firm grasp.  
  
  
  
The castle dungeons were nearly pitch dark, the wavering torchlight outside his door the only means to see. Touga paced the length of his tiny cell impatiently, angrily wondering when he would finally be released from his imprisonment. 'Damn that new captain,' he cursed her in his mind, 'I'm sure it's because of her that I rot down here!'  
  
He shivered slightly, rubbing at his upper arms in a weak attempt to get just a bit warmer. The ancient catacombs far beneath the palace never really heated up much, holding the cold in each and every stone. His breath showed white in the air, and his eyes widened. He turned, looking out from his cell, and saw the steel door of his cell sheathed in ice of the purest white. He reached out to touch it, and then drew his hand back with a painful hiss.  
  
"It's so cold it burns," Touga said to himself wonderingly.  
  
"Strike it!" a voice suddenly ordered him from outside. A surprised Touga hesitated, and the voice took on a mocking tone as it continued, "Or has your stay in these cells left you too stupid to be able to follow such a simple instruction?"  
  
Touga snarled his reply, kicking out at the door with all his might. A loud crack, and the forged steel split down the center, falling to the ground outside. His eyes widened as he recognized a familiar figure standing in the shadows outside.  
  
Kanae smiled at him, her gaze as cold as the spells she had used to free him. "Lord Akio has need of your services," she said simply.  
  
Touga looked at her, and found himself wondering at how far he had fallen from what he had once been. Or how far down he had yet to go. "Of course," the former guard managed to get out, following the green hared young woman away from his cell. She walked right up to a wall and then directly through it! Touga took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and took the step.  
  
The room he emerged into was completely different than the dungeons. Beautifully decorated, soft furniture, and finery arrayed the chamber, suiting the figures he saw there. Several minor nobles shuffled about nervously, while near the fireplace a old friend waited impatiently.  
  
Saionji nodded to him respectfully as he approached, "Good to see you, Kiryuu."  
  
"Saionji," Touga nodded, smiling slightly. He clasped the noble by the shoulder, and Saionji reached out to do the same. "How goes it?"  
  
"Poorly," he said with a sigh, "the duelist Ruka has failed in trying to eliminate the troublesome new captain, and Akio is quite displeased."  
  
"Indeed," the voice all of them knew said from the shadows. Everyone jerked to attention, listening carefully to that silky voice. They faintly saw Akio standing there, his handsome form mostly hidden from them. "The fool, Ruka, has failed me. Time grows short," his eyes swept the room, "and we must accelerate our plans. Be ready."  
  
And with that, he simply disappeared into the shadows. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
Utena's eyes opened up gradually, as she slowly began to awake from her long night of rest. The morning sunlight touched everything that she saw with a golden glow, making her bedroom look like a magical place. The bed was very comfortable, and she just wanted to stay there and continue sleeping, but something drove her to wakefulness. A soft noise brought her attention to the other side of her bed, and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
A fully dressed Princess Anthy lay on the bed right beside her, still sleeping soundly. Her long dark hair was fanned all around her, and her face was made even more innocent seeming by the soft touch of sleep. She looked so beautiful, laying there, that all Utena could bring herself to do was simply gaze upon her in awe.  
  
At least, until certain inconvenient questions began to trouble her sleepy mind. 'What in the world happened last night?' Utena wondered, trying to remember. Her thoughts were hazy, still muddled by sleep, but they eventually became more clear.  
  
'Juri was hurt when she dueled Ruka,' she began to remember, 'and then Dios healed her.' She remembered talking to Juri, Anthy and Shiori just afterwards, and then everything just faded out. 'I must have collapsed,' Utena thought, a bit of a blush to her cheeks.  
  
She gently pulled herself from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl there. Utena was tempted to bend over and place a gentle kiss on those smiling lips, but it wasn't her place. She pulled out a fresh uniform and then quietly padded out of the room.  
  
A young chambermaid was cleaning up the Princess' bedroom, looking around her just a bit worriedly. She saw Utena, "Captain, has the Princess already left?"  
  
"She's still fast asleep," Utena said, nodding back towards her own bedroom. The maid's eyes got round with surprise, and with a frown on her face Utena quickly added "She fell asleep watching over me after I collapsed."  
  
The maid looked rather skeptical at that little explanation, and Utena wondered what sort of rumors would soon be circulating around the castle. Deciding to leave that alone for now, she ordered "Let her sleep a bit longer, please."  
  
The maid curtsied and then left Utena alone to wash up and then change into her uniform. Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Tsuwabuki running towards her. He skidded to a stop, leaning up against the wall to gasp out, "Kiryuu has escaped!"  
  
"What?" Utena barked angrily, and not waiting for an answer went off to see for herself. Down halls, then the stairs, until finally they reached the old dungeons themselves. Utena slowed as they neared the cell, feeling a chill sensation that she recognized from years on the battlefield. "Magic," she muttered to herself softly.  
  
Tsuwabuki looked up at her wide eyed, and with that expression he looked much younger than he actually was. "It happened last night," he said to her softly, "we think when the change of shift was going on."  
  
Utena looked at the shattered door, and from an angle she looked into the cell, careful not to step inside. "Go get me Shiori," she ordered him softly, "I think she might be able to trace the caster of these magics."  
  
A faint blush appeared on Tsuwabuki's cheeks. "Juri specifically ordered that they not be disturbed," he said quietly, looking honestly worried.  
  
Utena smiled at him grimly, "And I'm ordering you to wake her." She took pity on him, "Just tell her that I overruled her, OK?"  
  
Tsuwabuki smiled his relief, "Thanks, Captain." He bolted off to get her like the devils themselves were chasing him.  
  
Not long after Juri and Shiori hastened their way down the hallway together. Utena tried not to smile at the signs of hasty dressing they both showed. "Sorry to disturb you," Utena said quietly, giving them a moment to catch their breaths.  
  
Shiori, as soon as she even got near to the cells, came to a dead stop.  
  
"What?" Juri asked her quietly, putting her hand on Shiori's shoulder.  
  
"You feel it too?" Utena asked Shiori.  
  
Shiori nodded grimly in reply, "Magic." She walked more carefully towards the cell door, her expression deeply troubled as she reported back, "It's similar to the dark magics that were spread all around the castle."  
  
"More proof that Kiryuu was connected to Akio," Juri said grimly.  
  
"Not necessarily," Utena said to herself thoughtfully. She looked over at Shiori, "You said similar, not the same, am I right?"  
  
Shiori nodded, "Very similar. But I'm not certain if it's the same person or not." Her face brightened, "But whoever it was didn't clean up all the evidence." Very smug now, "I'm sure there's enough residual magic to trace back to it's source." She walked into the cell carefully, her hands held out in front of her, enshrouded with a soft glow.  
  
'Yet all the dark magic we have encountered in the castle before was untraceable,' Utena found herself wondering, 'Why is it so different now?' Her eyes widened, and she barked out, "Shiori! Get out of there now!"  
  
When the mage didn't move fast enough, Juri grabbed her by the collar and yanked her backwards, even as the cell itself exploded in a sudden wash of fire and light. It lasted only seconds, confined to the cell, and once it faded they each took a breath before surveying the damage.  
  
"Thank you," Juri murmured to Utena softly, holding the badly shaken up Shiori close to her.  
  
Utena just nodded, looking cautiously into the cell. The heat had been so intense that the walls had melted a bit. The armored window's glass had puddled to the ground, leaving a silvery pool. The room was wiped clean, no trace left of whom had once been there.  
  
"I should have spotted the trap," Shiori said softly, adding, "I'm sorry, Utena." She had started to shake a bit, as how close she had come to death began to really register on her. 'Back in the mercenaries I would have spotted it,' Shiori thought, 'have I gotten too soft?'  
  
"They are going to pay for this," Utena said softly but intensely. "You do not try to kill my people and get away with it," she vowed softly.  
  
Juri, if possible, looked even angrier. "When I get my hands on Kiryuu," she growled, "he'll wish he was the one who tripped that!"  
  
"Ah-HEM!" Shiori cleared her throat loudly. Both women looked startled as she added, "Just don't let your anger cloud your judgment. That was the other purpose of this, and if you both get mad, it'll have succeeded."  
  
Juri looked down at Shiori a moment, then she smiled. "As wise as you are beautiful," she murmured softly, "you're probably right."  
  
Utena nodded, accepting that point. Seriously, "Juri, I want you back investigating Ruka. Find out who hired him, and we may find out who did this."  
  
"Would you mind if Shiori accompanies me?" Juri asked.  
  
A slight smile from Utena, "As long as she doesn't distract you too badly." Shiori pouted at that, but agreed.  
  
"What about you?" Juri asked softly.  
  
Utena smiled grimly. "Up till now, I've been playing the gentleman," she said, making a face. "But I think I'm going to forget my manners and start shaking some people until they tell what I need to know," she said with an evil look.  
  
Juri smiled, "Kanae and Saionji?"  
  
A grim nod, "Kanae and Saionji."  
  
  
  
Anthy frowned sleepily, noting that it was cooler, somehow. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Utena, and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. She looked around, noticing that the closet was open and some of Utena's clothes were gone, but other than that it was undisturbed. Easing herself out of the bed, she paused, hearing voices.  
  
"I'm going to wake the Princess," Utena's familiar voice said, "make sure there's some breakfast ready for her."  
  
One of the maids answered, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Anthy took a step forward, but the door was opening already. Utena walked in, they bumped into each other, and with a soft cry they both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Anthy stared into Utena's eyes, her cheeks flaming as she felt her bosom pressed up against Utena's own, Hands seeking purchase to push them both up accidentally brushing along Anthy's thigh.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," a flaming Utena stammered once they both got to their feet.  
  
"Not your fault," Anthy answered, her own cheeks burning. "Did I hear you say there's breakfast?" Anthy asked.  
  
Utena smiled back at her, "It should be ready soon. Why not change and freshen up," she suggested, "and we'll go eat together?"  
  
"I'd like that," Anthy smiled. Without really thinking about it, she began to strip off last night's clothes.  
  
"I'll just wait out side," Utena blurted, and then fled into the hallway. She shut the door firmly, leaning on it as she sighed softly.  
  
"What happened to you?" Miki asked curiously, coming up to Anthy's door.  
  
"You don't want to know," Utena sighed. She noticed he wasn't carrying his usual schedule, so she asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"I heard about what happened down in the dungeon," Miki answered, "so I cleared her schedule for today as a precaution."  
  
"You're a good man," Utena smiled, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Miki winced a bit, rubbing the spot she hit. "I do try, ma'am. Duty calls," he said, and took his leave of her.  
  
There was a soft tap behind her, and Utena opened the door. Anthy smiled up at her, dressed in a simple but comfortable dress that suited her quite well.  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast?" Utena asked, offering her arm.  
  
Anthy took it, smiling, "I'd love to." Just then her stomach growled softly. Utena's growled in reply, then both women broke out laughing.  
  
"Let's eat before we faint from hunger," Utena laughed. They descended on the breakfast table and both ordered extras, to the surprise of the serving maids.  
  
"Did we eat at all last night?" Anthy asked Utena as she put jam on her toast.  
  
"Not that I remember," Utena answered Anthy between eating spoonfuls of her large bowl of cereal. "You were going to go eat after the petitions were over, then we all got a bit... distracted," she recalled.  
  
"Well, you did fall right over,' Anthy said conversationally, all the while carefully cracking her hard boiled egg.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Utena protested. "If Juri hadn't let herself be stabbed, I'd have been fine," she grumbled.  
  
The two shared a smile, then went back to eating their breakfasts. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten  
  
Shiori rose from the ground, a soft light building up all around her body. Soon, the pure white light swept every corner of the dungeon, searching for any trace of the dark magics that had once been worked there. Even Juri shivered softly as the light washed over her body, feeling almost like the brush of a gentle hand.  
  
Floating up there, Juri thought Shiori looked almost like an angel. She had to laugh at that, thinking about how earthy the young woman had been with her last night. The glow slowly faded, and finally Shiori gently settled to the ground.  
  
"Nothing," Shiori finally sighed softly.  
  
"Thank you for trying again," Juri said to her softly. Quietly, she added, "There aren't any other traps hidden around here?"  
  
"No, just the one in the cell we set off," Shiori growled softly. She glared towards the badly burnt cell, thinking how close of a call it had been for her.  
  
Juri shrugged, and she actually smiled at Shiori as she said, "Then I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."  
  
"The hard way?" the mage asked Juri softly, wrapping her coat around her.  
  
Noticing the chill Juri put her arm over Shiori's shoulder. "We know someone paid Ruka to go after Utena," Juri said. They began to walk out of the dungeon as Juri continued, "We just have to trace the money, how he got it and where it came from."  
  
"Not easy, but doable," Shiori nodded. With a dark smile she added, "I hope we find out who cast that trap, I'd like to face them myself."  
  
  
  
Kanae sneezed suddenly before taking a moment to wipe at her nose. "Excuse me, please," the blushing woman said to Anthy and Utena. The Princess had issued a summons after breakfast, no reasons, just a command that she be here. And that annoying Captain was there, smiling at her like she knew something.  
  
"I never had the chance to offer my condolences after my brothers sudden... departure," Anthy said, taking a careful sip of her tea.  
  
'Departure,' Kanae scowled internally, 'don't you mean his exile?' But she didn't let any of her feelings show as she sweetly answered, "I can certainly understand that, and I thank you for your kind wishes."  
  
Speaking very casually, Utena asked her, "Have you seen Akio since his exile?"  
  
Kanae hesitated a fraction bringing her cup to her lips. "No, I haven't," she said sorrowfully, "our separation has been terribly difficult on us both."  
  
"If you wish," Anthy offered pleasantly, "I could break your engagement to him. It would free you from being bound to an exile like himself."  
  
Kanae went visibly white at that. "NO! No, thank you," she moderated her tone. "Could I be excused, please?" Kanae asked even as she got up out of her seat.  
  
Anthy looked up at Utena carefully, who nodded slightly. "Of course," Anthy said gently.  
  
Kanae all but ran out of the room.  
  
Almost as soon as the doors closed, Anthy doubled over in laughter. Utena chuckled as well, even though her expression was far more serious.  
  
"I'm glad you wrote my words for me," Anthy chuckled, "I doubt I could have managed that otherwise. You can be quite wicked when you want to be, my dear Utena."  
  
"Thank you," Utena smiled down at her. "I feel quite certain now that she remains in contact with your brother," she said with a nod.  
  
"Did we have to insult her as much as we did?" Anthy asked Utena hesitantly. "The long wait in the hall, all the leading comments," she shook her head, suddenly the noble lady troubled by matters of decorum.  
  
"I think so," Utena said gently. "If she wasn't angry already, I doubt that she would have slipped up at all," she shrugged.  
  
"All's fair in love and war," Anthy quoted softly. She looked up at Utena, her expression much more firm, "So what shall we do next?"  
  
"Lunch," Utena answered with a smile, lightening the mood.  
  
Anthy rolled her eyes. "I mean about our afternoon guest, Saionji," she said, her hands on her hips as she started at Utena. She almost looked like the comic image of a housewife, and Utena had to fight back a smile.  
  
"I'll think of something," Utena finally gave up and grinned.  
  
"Lady preserve us," Anthy said as she dramatically threw her hand up to her brow. She pretended to be just about to faint, when her foot caught in the hem of her skirt and she found herself falling for real. But before she could hit the ground, strong arms caught her around the waist, holding her firmly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Utena asked Anthy breathlessly, cradling her gently in her arms.  
  
Anthy looked up at Utena's face, and felt like she was drowning in her blue eyes. "I'm fine," Anthy said, even as she became fascinated by Utena's lips. She reached up, gently grasping her, and then Anthy gently drew Utena down into a kiss.  
  
Utena drew back, and Anthy felt her heart seize with fear. Then Utena bent close to kiss her back, gently but lingeringly. They drew apart, both of them slightly breathless.  
  
"Anthy, I never thought," Utena started, when Anthy reached up to gently place her finger over Utena's lips.  
  
'I'm so glad that she didn't call me princess again,' was the odd thought that bounced around Anthy's skull. "Don't talk, please," Anthy said to her softly. She rose to her feet, then helped Utena stand up again. She looked searchingly into her eyes a moment, and then Anthy gently drew Utena towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Juri unlocked Ruka's quarters with obvious reluctance. First, she had hesitated in front of the door for a few moments, and then she finally took several minutes looking through her ring of keys until she found the right one.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shiori asked her softly.  
  
Juri remained silent, before finally opening up the door. The spelled torches lit, lighting up the small set of rooms in a comforting glow. The front room had a couch, chair and a desk covered by piles of papers.  
  
A picture caught Shiori's eye, and she walked over to pick it up. Juri and Ruka both stood smiling in their guard's uniforms, obviously friends and comrades. "You knew him," Shiori said softly, looking up at Juri.  
  
The duel between Juri and Ruka ran through Shiori's mind, and she shuddered at the idea of killing a close friend like that. 'Incredible,' she thought, looking at Juri in a bit of awe. 'I could never do that,' she admitted to herself.  
  
Juri walked over to her side, looking down at the image sadly. "We joined the guards together," she said softly, "and became friends right away. All through our training we fought to be the best, and we graduated to the ranks of the royal guards together."  
  
"What happened?" Shiori asked gently.  
  
A slightly twisted smile appeared on Juri's face as she said "I fell in love with my first lady. And Ruka had the great misfortune to fall for me."  
  
"Oh, dear," Shiori whispered, easily imagining how badly that sort of situation could turn out for either of them.  
  
Juri nodded. "He walked in on us together," she sighed, "and took it very badly." She set the image down gently, "He blamed me, said I'd deceived him. He dropped out of sight, and the next time I met him was as the professional duelist."  
  
"Do you think he understood about you?" Shiori asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Juri spoke softly, "that's all that he said to me, after I struck the killing blow." She visibly shook herself, trying to drive away the troubling thoughts as she said, "Let's take a look around, shall we?"  
  
Shiori accepted the change of subject. "Shall I look over the desk?" she asked, and received a nod from Juri. The papers were a mess, piled about randomly, but all were neatly written and quite legible. Shiori settled down and began to read even as Juri stalked the rooms like a cat.  
  
Juri paused in the doorway if the bedroom, looking inside cautiously. The room was immaculate, everything neatly in it's place. A littler smile teased at Juri's lips as she saw that the bed sheets were folded just like a guard's quarters.  
  
'Wait a moment,' Juri thought as a memory struck her. 'He wouldn't still?' she wondered as she carefully made her way to the bed. She cautiously lifted up the mattress and saw the small wooden box hidden there, as she had expected, as well as something that she didn't: a neatly folded letter, addressed to her.  
  
Juri carried the box in and set it by Shiori carefully. "Could you exasmine this magically?" she asked her, "I think the money inside was handled by whoever hired Ruka."  
  
"How did you find it?" Shiori asked, cupping her glowing hands around the little box.  
  
"A trick that Ruka and I came up with as guards," Juri said softly, "we built a hidden compartment in our bed frames to hide things."  
  
Shiori suddenly jerked her hands awayu from the box, her eyes wide. "The energies around the box are necromantic!" she exclaimed softly.  
  
"Necromantic?" Juri demanded an explaination.  
  
"Dead," Shiori whispered softly. She looked up to meet Juri's eyes noting that they were probably about as wide as her own.  
  
  
  
Saionji knocked again, a frown on his face. He swept his long green hair back, carefully checking if he was on time. 'What in the world's going on?' he wondered.  
  
Growing impatient, he banged on the door harder, and this time Saionji was rewarded with a response. Tenjou Utena pulled the door oipen a bit, but it was a Utena he had never seen before. Gone was the neat, controlled officer, this young woman was badly rumpled. Her shirt was part unbuttoned, and her hair was a mess.  
  
"I'm sorry, Saionji," Utena said with a winning smile, "it seems the princess is indisposed. I'm sure she'll be able to see you tomorrow, though." And with that she simply slammed the door right in his face.  
  
Saionji looked at the door a moment, then with a scowl started down the hall. A few steps away he stopped as an odd sound reached his ears: the princess' giggle, followed by a soft moan. He stood there a moment, then with a shake of his head he walked away. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven  
  
Juri carefully opened the letter Ruka had hidden for her to find, all the while considering what Shiori had just said to her. 'Necromantic,' she frowned, 'death magic. Who would dare use such a thing, it's always been forbidden under penalty of torture leading to death.' She quickly read some of the message, and if she had been pale before, she was almost white now.  
  
"What is it?" Shiori asked Juri worriedly.  
  
Juri refolded the letter and tucked it carefully away in her coat before saying, "I think we need to go see Utena, right now."  
  
They literally ran from the guest wing over to the suite Utena shared with the princess, passing a quite disgruntled looking Saionji as they did. They skidded to a stop, and Shiori gently tapped the closed door. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
There was a moment of pure silence. Juri gently pushed Shiori aside and hammered the door, "Utena, are you in there?"  
  
Another pause, then they heard muffled cursing.  
  
"Did you just hear somebody say, Not again?" Shiori asked Juri, who shrugged.  
  
The door was pulled open, and both stepped back from the glare Utena gave them. "What is it?" she asked dangerously. It looked like she had hastily pulled her shirt on, and the way she was shielding herself with the door, it seemed she wasn't wearing anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry," Juri said, "but it's urgent."  
  
Utena didn't answer, just slammed the door shut. Muffled conversation, and the sounds of hurried dressing reached through the door. "Did we just interrupt?" Shiori chuckled.  
  
Juri smiled, "Looks like it."  
  
Anthy opened the door to let them in, and she looked quite rumpled, as if she had just pulled on her dress. "Come in," she said, blushing faintly.  
  
"Congratulations," a smiling Shiori said to her quietly, and Anthy blushed harder, if that was at all possible.  
  
Utena came into the room, tucking her shirt into her pants. She noticed the smiling gazes that Shiori and Juri gaze her, and blushed too. "What was so urgent, then?" she asked.  
  
"I received a letter from Ruka," Juri started, then she paused, "but I think Shiori should tell you what she discovered first."  
  
Shiori gave Juri an odd look. "When we searched Ruka's rooms, we found what we think is the money he was paid with to duel Utena. I examined it mystically, and discovered strong traces of necromantic energies," she explained.  
  
Anthy looked clearly confused, so Utena quietly explained, "Necromancy is magic involving death and the dead. Most kingdoms, including this one, forbid it's use."  
  
"Where we found the money, he had also hidden this," Juri said, drawing the letter from her coat. "Some of it is personal, between him and I," she said, "but what he said about the conspiracy concerns me now."  
  
"I first met Akio Ohtori," Juri read, "not long after I had left the Guards. He hired me on as his bodyguard, believing that he needed protection from his father, and I remained with him for over a year. I came to know him fairly well during that time, and came to realize that he was utterly without conscience or scruples. I left his service when he resolved to go to the tainted lands to seek out a dark magician. We parted, and I expected never to see him alive again.  
  
You can just imagine my surprise, when a few years later I encountered him here, in this very castle. I had decided to seek you out..." Juri trailed off, then said, "It gets somewhat personal, again." She skipped ahead a bit and resumed, "The news of his exile had already reached my ears, yet Akio was able to move about the castle with astonishing ease. He compelled me to return to his service with information about my dueling activities, evidence that would destroy what was left of my reputation if it was revealed.  
  
I fought the Duels that he commanded, but I grew increasingly perplexed by his strange abilities. He seemed to be able to enter any room in the castle at will, and the powers of him and his sorceress lover, Kanae..."  
  
Anthy gasped softly, while Shiori's hands clenched into fists. "She was the one who set that trap?" Shiori exclaimed.  
  
Juri frowned, then continued "... were far greater than they could have been with so little training. I hired several discrete investigators, and eventually received a most perplexing report. It said that Akio Ohtori had died in a mountain pass, that indeed, he was buried up there. I went there myself, finally, and confirmed it with my own eyes.  
  
I know not what the being who claims to be Akio is, or what sort of bargain Kanae struck to be reunited with him. I do know that the blackest of magic is involved, and hope that you and your companions will watch over your very souls."  
  
The room was silent as Juri finished reading. Utena placed her hand on her sword hilt, a grim expression on her face. Anthy looked visibly frightened by the news, and unconsciously moved closer to where Utena stood.  
  
"How do we fight a ghost?" Anthy finally voiced the question that was now on the mind of everyone there.  
  
"We exorcise him," Shiori said softly, "drive his spirit from this physical realm. The question is, how do we do that?"  
  
"Kanae is certainly involved, along with Saionji and Touga," Utena noted. A smile teased her lips as she addressed Anthy, "Those meetings we called today might just come in handy."  
  
"What meetings?" Juri inquired.  
  
"Anthy and I spoke with Kanae this morning, and planned to see Saionji before we both got a bit... distracted," Utena blushed a bit. "They've got to be a bit off balance, and Akio might need to rally his troops," she smiled.  
  
"And to do that, he has to bring them together!" Juri grinned. "I'll have some of my more discrete guards follow Kanae and Saionji," she said eagerly.  
  
"Kanae and friends probably know most of the guards," Shiori pointed out.  
  
"What about Wakaba and the serving girls?" Anthy suggested. "I trust most of them, and I doubt that Saionji or Kanae would stoop to noticing them," she smiled.  
  
"Very nice," Utena grinned.  
  
"Then you should also agree to my being there when you all confront Akio," Anthy said to Utena serenely.  
  
"What?" Utena exclaimed.  
  
"Before the argument starts," Shiori jumped in quietly, "we're probably going to be facing more than just Akio and a few of his fellows. I need to prepare to battle Kanae, so excuse me."  
  
"I'll be coming along as well," Juri said, stopping Shiori from leaving. "I know which guards we can trust," she said to Utena and Anthy, "and I'll get them together."  
  
Utena nodded, "Understood. Be ready to go as soon as possible, though." Both Juri and Shiori left the room quietly, leaving her alone with Anthy.  
  
"We need to talk to Wakaba first," Anthy said as Utena prepared herself to argue. Utena frowned, but quickly fetched Anthy's maid, who listened to them eagerly.  
  
Wakaba smiled a quite nasty smile. "The chance to get back at dear Saionji?" she said, "I'd be happy to. They'll never even know we're there." She left with a smile on her face, but her eyes were deadly serious.  
  
Anthy locked the door, then turned to face Utena. She smiled slightly, "You look handsome, even when you're about to argue with me."  
  
A blush flamed Utena's cheeks. "Don't try to soften me up," she said, but a smile teased her lips. "It's madness to have you along when we face Akio," she said seriously.  
  
"No, it's not," Anthy sighed, "not unless you choose to define madness as duty. I must be there as Princess and heir, to prove his own claim false, or else those that supported him will forever call me a coward."  
  
"This isn't a game of politics," Utena said softly, "it's a battle of sorcery and the darkest of powers, and I don't know if I'll be able to protect you." Her expression softened, and more quietly, "I don't know if I could bear if something did happen to you."  
  
"War and battle are merely the extension of politics," Anthy paraphrased one of Utena's books. "And if Akio is a spirit," she added, "he might be able to reach me anywhere. The safest place may simply be by your side, m'love."  
  
A bit of a blush appeared on Utena's cheeks with the endearment. She stepped forward to gently take Anthy's shoulders in her hands, "I knew letting you at my books would be a bad idea, especially after you found the ribald ones."  
  
Anthy blushed in turn, "You can be a bit of a cad, Tenjou Utena."  
  
Utena drew her into a gentle embrace, "You don't know the half of it, love." She chuckled softly, "You remember when we first met, when I hung back behind you and Miki?" Anthy looked up at her curiously, and Utena continued, "I did it so I could admire you discretely."  
  
Anthy slapped her on the arm, "Utena!" She smiled wickedly, "I did you one better, though." At Utena's surprised gaze, "When you walked in on me changing, it was intentional."  
  
"I've admired you from the start," Utena said softly, "and loved you for almost as long." A lost expression on her face as she said, "But what do we do now?"  
  
"Loving you was easy," Anthy smiled, "I fell into it so fast that I was lost." She snuggled close, "There is no reason that a Princess, or a Queen, could not have a lady consort. When this is over," she started to say, and Utena silenced her with a gentle finger.  
  
"When this is over, and we've faced Akio," Utena said with a smile, "we'll speak of such things. It's unlucky, to promise before battle."  
  
And with that, they settled down to wait. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Part Twelve  
  
Kanae restlessly paced the secluded corner hallway, impatiently waiting for him to arrive. Finally, he came down the hall, his long green hair flowing behind him.  
  
"You called. m'lady?" Saionji asked her curtly.  
  
"Our lord has called a meeting," Kanae said to him softly, "for tonight. Get together as many of the others as you can, and bring them to the regular place."  
  
Saionji stiffened, "Of course. Is it time to move, then?"  
  
"He grows concerned about what the Princess knows," Kanae answered, "and is considering our next action." She paused before adding, "Be ready." The woman turned, her own pale green hair swinging, and was gone.  
  
Saionji watched her go silently, before leaving on his own errand. Not long after they were gone, a figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well. Wasn't that interesting," Wakaba smiled, and took off to report what she had heard to Utena.  
  
  
  
Utena cradled her sword between her hands, and she frowned in deep concentration. Light began to shimmer all along the blade, around the hilt, and then it suddenly expanded outwards. Etched in silvery light the spirit stood, a noble and heroic man.  
  
"Utena." Dios smiled, tipping his head to her. He turned to Anthy and executed a more formal bow, "M'lady, I am Dios."  
  
"It's good to meet you at last," Anthy smiled at him. She added, "I hope that Utena's summoning you hasn't been inconvenient."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Dios smiled, "and the pleasure of meeting such a noble lady far outweighs any inconvenience."  
  
A smiling Anthy looked over at Utena as she said impishly, "You could take a few lessons in manners from him."  
  
Utena decided just to let that comment pass. "Thank you for answering my call, Dios," she smiled at him. Growing more serious, "The evil I told you about that was threatening the princess, we've discovered it's source."  
  
Dios nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?" Loudly, he then declared, "Let us go smite this evil at once!"  
  
"We have allies coming to assist us," Anthy smiled at the energetic young man, "and we must wait a short time for them to be gathered."  
  
Dios looked a bit sheepish, "I'm sorry, m'lady. Occasionally my thirst for battle can nearly overwhelm me." He frowned slightly, "You do not normally call my spirit forth, Utena. What has caused this most unusual of acts?"  
  
A grim smile, and Utena said, "Our foes are led by a dark spirit of some kind, so I may need your aide to face him in the test of arms."  
  
Dios smiled, "My aide is yours, Utena. Merely call out my name in the crucible of battle, and I will answer to face the dark one." His form gradually faded away, until the outline was all that was left, then he was simply gone.  
  
Utena slid the sword into it's hilt with a steely rasp. "Now all we need is Wakaba and the others to find them..." A banging on the door interrupted her. Utena waved Anthy to stay in her seat and cautiously opened the door!  
  
"Utena-sama!" Wakaba squealed happily, hugging her madly. Anthy began to laugh as Utena struggled to get free of her grip.  
  
"Easy, Wakaba!" Utena managed to get out, adding, "I like being able to breathe."  
  
"Any luck?" Anthy asked Wakaba with a smile.  
  
"They are meeting tonight," Wakaba confirmed, "and they're doing it in the great hall."  
  
"The sheer arrogance of the man," Utena whispered, clearly surprised. She smiled grimly, "He'll regret that, later."  
  
"We'll make him regret it tonight," Juri said from the doorway. Behind her several guards waited, and among them was an unexpected face.  
  
"Miki?" Utena blinked. "This isn't going to be an easy fight," she cautioned the scholar, "maybe you should..." she trailed off, as both Juri and Anthy had begun to laugh.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Miki asked Juri.  
  
"I didn't think it was my place," Juri shrugged.  
  
Miki rolled his eyes before looking at Utena, "Before I was a courtier, I was a guard." He blushed a bit as he explained, "I just discovered that I preferred to fight my battles with my words, rather than a sword."  
  
"But he's still the best fighter I know with the rapier," Juri smiled.  
  
Tsuwabuki flipped one of his throwing blades into the air, catching it smoothly. "Glad to be of service," the young man smiled.  
  
Shiori made her way through the guards to stand by Juri's side. Instead of her normal dresses, she wore her formal mage's robes, a long cape swirling behind her. Around her neck is a band of protective charms, and a soft light danced around her.  
  
"I'm ready," Shiori said seriously. She grinned suddenly, surprising them as she added, "And I've prepared a special surprise for our dear Kanae."  
  
"Don't go overboard," Utena cautioned her.  
  
Shiori batted her eyes at her. "Don't you trust me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Utena rolled her eyes, muttering, "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Shiori noticed the alarmed expression Juri was getting and said quietly, "Don't worry. We always do this before battle."  
  
Juri reached over to gently clasp Shiori's hand in hers. "Well, I trust you," she said to Shiori with a comforting smile.  
  
Wakaba looked over at the water-clock and quietly said, "I think it's about time."  
  
Utena closed her eyes, and something to change about her. She opened her eyes, and they glittered dangerously even as she stood up straighter. The others all responded to it, looking at her attentively. "Let's go," she said simply.  
  
The group set off down the hallways, with Utena taking the lead. The few minor nobles or servants they encountered may have had questions, but one look at Utena's forbidding expression quickly silenced them.  
  
They reached the main doors, and Utena pressed her ear to them to hear. Conversation was faint, but they could tell there was a fair number of people there. Utena closed her eyes, "I count at least ten, including Kanae, Touga and Saionji."  
  
Juri smiled bleakly, "Touga's mine."  
  
"Miss Kanae and I are going to have a little chat," Shiori grinned ferally.  
  
Miki sighed, "Then I guess I get Saionji. Let's hope he's as good as he says he is, or this is going to be a short fight."  
  
Anthy looked a bit startled to hear her secretary sound so blood thirsty. She raised a mace in her hands, "The nobles won't know what hit them."  
  
Utena winced visibly at that, silently signaling the guards to keep an eye on her. "I'll be going right for Akio," Utena said grimly. "Juri and I will take point. Watch out for each other in there," she said to them all quietly.  
  
  
  
Touga made his way through the small group of nobles to reach Saionji, before looking at him curiously. "What's going on?" he asked him quietly.  
  
"Utena and the Princess interviewed Kanae earlier today," Saionji told him quietly, "and I think they spooked her."  
  
"Do you think they know?" Touga asked.  
  
"They... suspect," Saionji admitted. "But they don't know enough to act," he smiled, "and before they do, we'll be ready to strike."  
  
"I hope you're right," Touga answered quietly.  
  
Before Saionji could form a reply, the subject of their conversation arrived. Kanae and Akio walked in to the brightly lit hall together, standing tall and proud.  
  
"Welcome, friends," Akio said with a sneer.  
  
Touga blinked, noticing something odd. Kanae's hand wasn't resting on Akio's arm, instead she held it just above it. She smiled as she looked the crowd over, "At last, it's time to carry out our great plan's next step."  
  
"Touga Kiryuu!" Akio called him, and Touga walked forward steadily.  
  
"How can I be of service?" Touga asked.  
  
Akio seemed to accept such service as his due. "That troublesome captain has become quite the thorn in our side," he admitted, "and I have decided that it is time for that thorn to be plucked." A grim smile, "That glorious task falls to you."  
  
Touga looked at him, and realized something simple, yet quite profound. 'He's scared of her,' he realized. "I'm honored, my lord," Touga hesitated, "but couldn't one of your great power accomplish this far more easily than one such as I?"  
  
Akio scowled as he asked dangerously, "Are you questioning me?" He took a step forward, and Touga quickly gave way.  
  
As Akio moved, Touga saw something decidedly strange. 'His feet aren't touching the ground,' he blinked, taking another cautious look to be sure.  
  
But before anything more could be said, the doors of the hall were suddenly forced open! The sound echoed through the hall as they whirled in shock to see who stood there.  
  
Tenjou Utena leveled her sword at them, her expression grave. "Yield, or face the consequences," she said simply.  
  
"How did... ?!" Saionji stuttered.  
  
Utena smiled slightly, and Touga saw Akio grow pale. "Akio the Bastard," she said, her voice dangerously smooth, "we meet at last." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part Thirteen  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Akio cried, "Get them!" The nobles, shaken and disorganized, tried to move but before they could act, Utena and the guards were among them.  
  
Saionji had the katana in his hands, and smiled as Miki raised his slim blade in challenge. "You?" he scoffed, raising his own blade.  
  
Miki kept smiling pleasantly, even as his rapier became a blur.  
  
Saionji cried out, a burning cut suddenly appearing on his cheek. His hands shook slightly as he touched the cut, then he snarled and attacked.  
  
Touga moved to flee the room when he heard a voice cry out, "Kiryuu!" He froze, then turned to see Arisugawa Juri standing there, gazing at him coldly.  
  
"Arisugawa," Touga sighed softly. He forced himself to smile as he said to her charmingly, "We don't have to do this, you know. Akio rewards his servants very well, and I'm sure someone of your caliber would be..."  
  
"Shut up, and draw your sword," Juri said dangerously. "Or I swear, I'll cut you down where you stand," she finished.  
  
A sigh, and Touga drew his blade. "Let's get this over with," he said quietly.  
  
Utena sprinted forward, using a momentary gap in the nobles to break through and reach Akio's side. She called out no challenge, merely swiftly struck, swinging right for the bastard's head...  
  
...and the blade passed through harmlessly. "You know," Akio realized, then he smiled. "There is nothing you can do, little Captain," he sneered.  
  
Utena tried again, running him through the middle of his body just to be completely sure. Oddly, she smiled at him, and Akio began to look a bit worried. She raised her blade, and cried out in ringing tones, "Dios!"  
  
White light shone from the blade, the ghostly form of Dios hovering in the air above Utena. He floated downward, settling over her body, his substance enfolding her in white light. Etched in silver, Utena attacked Akio yet again.  
  
The blade swiftly hissed through the air, and Akio cried out in pain and alarm as she sliced his arm, black mist oozing from the wound. "How?" Akio hissed, a blade of pure shadows appearing in his hands.  
  
"We're ready for you," Utena smiled, her voice and Dios' ringing together.  
  
Kanae's eyes widened in alarm as she watched Utena cut Akio. All her plans, all her work could come to a end if this continued! "Akio-sama!' she took a step forward, only to receive a stinging slap to the cheek!  
  
Shiori lowered her hand and smiled coldly, mystical power swirling all around her. "First, you have to deal with me," she purred.  
  
Kanae cringed back, her eyes wide in alarm as she quavered, "Don't hurt me!"  
  
"I know what you are, necromancer," Shiori said contemptuously as she kept her guard up, "you can't hide from me."  
  
Kanae straightened up, and seemed to grow a bit. The pretty, submissive girl was gone, and something dark shone from her eyes. Her gown shimmered, replaced by black robes covered with runes, "I was tired of playing that role, anyway."  
  
The noble smiled, watching Juri and Touga duel. He slipped behind her, raised his blade, then stiffened. He slowly slid to the ground, and Anthy smiled, hefting her wicked looking mace. "That was fun," she smiled, looking around for more targets.  
  
The knife hissed as if flew past Anthy, burying into the throat of another of Akio's supporters. Tsuwabuki smiled, juggling the slim blades in his hands as he kept an eye on the princess. And looked for other targets, of course.  
  
Touga managed to block the overhand blow, but just barely. 'She's a bit stronger than me,' Touga had to admit to himself, 'but I'm a bit faster.' He parried another blow, then returned, fast as a striking snake.  
  
Juri got her blade in the way, smoothly stepping back then forward, thrusting the blade aside. She lunged, and he barely got away from her. 'Slippery,' Juri thought with a scowl. She kept pressing him, running him around and trying to exhaust the man.  
  
Spells and fire danced above their heads, even as Juri concentrated on remaining focused on her opponent. She dodged and weaved around all his wild blows, impatiently looking for just the right opportunity to strike.  
  
Another wild strike, Juri turned the blade aside and with a smooth motion stepped forward, stabbing Touga through the stomach. The former guard jerked, clawing at the bloody hilt of the sword, Then Juri kicked him off of it. He curled into a ball on the floor, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Finish it," Touga managed to get out, and Juri smoothly plunged her blade into his heart.  
  
"Touga!" Saionji cried out, a few tears glimmering at the corners of his eyes. "Damn you," he cursed as he hacked away, fighting to break past Miki's guard. 'He's so damn small,' Saionji thought angrily, 'there's almost no way to get to him! He disappears behind his blade!' Silently, stealthily, behind him a figure approached. Miki smiled mysteriously, and redoubled his efforts, keeping Saionji fully occupied with his defense  
  
Saionji stiffened, feeling something press against his side. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold," Wakaba whispered into his ear softly, "and I've had months of chilling." He jerked, as she pressed her blade into his back, then Miki's blade sang as it sliced across his throat.  
  
"Nicely done," Miki noted, cleaning his blade on one corner on Saionji's shirt.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Wakaba shrugged, "but I owed him." She knelt down and wiped the slim blade, then hid it again in her skirts.  
  
Utena shone, a light in the deepening darkness as she fought Akio. The bastard Prince fought wildly, not much skill but plenty of passion. Utena kept turning his blade aside, flicking back to deliver little cuts, wearing the increasingly furious man down.  
  
Kanae watched with concern, throwing glances even as she fought on against Shiori. "You'll pay for this," Kanae hissed, "I'll kill you, then use my powers to bind your very soul itself!'  
  
"You've done well," Shiori noted, "you've blocked all of my attacks so far." She smiled suddenly, "I guess that means it's time to pull out the big guns."  
  
Kanae's eyes widened as Shiori began to call up power, glowing brighter and brighter. "What are you trying to do?" she asked softly.  
  
Shiori's eyes popped open, glowing blood red. A soft murmur, growing louder and louder as the spell continued, until her voice was nearly a roar:  
  
"Heed me, oh spirits darker than dusk, Red beyond crimson flow like blood," In the name of those fallen to dust. I pray to the shadows Mark ye these villains that bar our way, And to my small strength thine own ally, To deliver doom, folly repay. Come judgment from the grave, Dragon Slay!"  
  
Kanae saw the wave of power coming right at her, and raised very defense she could in the time she had. It wasn't nearly enough. After the fire and heat faded, all that was left were ashes, and the burnt shadow of a human on a wall.  
  
"NO!" Akio cried out. His form began to break up, and Utena took the opportunity to stab her shining blade right through him. Akio howled, his body shattering but leaving behind a dark, swirling mist in it's place. "I will haunt you forever!" the bodiless voice howled madly.  
  
"He won't let go of the mortal plane," Shiori murmured, "even with Kanae gone."  
  
"Will we never be ride of him?" Anthy asked tearfully.  
  
Utena! the voice cried out in her mind.  
  
"Dios?" Utena answered him aloud.  
  
Shatter the blade! he commanded her.  
  
"What?" Utena asked, then "Why?"  
  
Just do it! was the only answer Utena got.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Utena muttered, raising the sword above her head. She hesitated just a moment, then swung down at the floor with all her might. The mystical, nearly unbreakable blade shattered like glass, the sound ringing in the silence.  
  
Dios exploded from Utena's body, sheathed in silvery fire. Armored in light and bearing a sword the spirit dove right into Akio's darkness, wrestling with the writing shadows until Akio himself had fully reformed. Dios held the spirit prisoner in his arms even as he smiled down at all of the assembled champions.  
  
"I refused to go to the Heavens," Dios said, "refused to leave this plane while Princesses sill awaited rescue." He began to glow softly, "But I think it will be worth it, to take a darkness like this from the world."  
  
Akio began to struggle in Dios' grip as the light grew brighter and brighter, "No! I don't want to go! Please, no!" Finally, the light grew so bright that all assembled had to shield their eyes.  
  
"Farewell," Dios said quietly.  
  
The light faded, their vision gradually returned, and they saw that both spirits were gone.  
  
  
  
"Are you insane?" Utena asked Shiori angrily. "That's the sort of spell to be used on a battlefield, not inside a castle! You could have gotten Anthy killed," she ranted.  
  
"Notice that she's just worried about Anthy?" Juri said to Miki quietly, standing together just off to the side.  
  
"If your positions were reversed, you'd probably be doing the same for Shiori," Miki pointed out to her reasonably.  
  
"True," Juri admitted.  
  
Tsuwabuki along with several of the guards were taking the surviving rebellious nobles away. They had quieted down after seeing all their leaders slain, not to mention seeing Anthy standing there holding her wicked mace with a distinctly grim expression on her face.  
  
Much more cheerfully Anthy said, "Everything turned out for the best." She laid her hand on Utena's arm, and her captain visibly calmed herself.  
  
"What do you think will happen to Akio?" Juri asked quietly.  
  
"He'll be judged by a higher power," Shiori walked over to Juri, looking deeply tired. "And receive the punishment," she continued. Juri slid a supporting arm around her, and received a grateful smile. "Thanks," Shiori murmured, her eyes drooping.  
  
Juri caught her before she hit the floor, "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's exhausted," Utena sighed, suddenly looking tired herself. Calling on Dios had cost her, and now her body was paying the price. "Both of you, go home. She'll be fine after a few days rest," she said softly.  
  
Anthy looked up at Utena, "The battle took a lot out of you, too." She waved Miki over, "Do you think that you and Tsuwabuki can handle the rest? Both Shiori and Utena look ready for collapse."  
  
"Put them both to bed," Miki smiled, "we'll be fine."  
  
Utena tried to argue, but Anthy put her 'princess' face on and started issuing orders. Not long afterwards she found herself being gently undressed by Anthy before the princess climbed into bed beside her. Utena may have been tired, but she noticed the glimmer of tears on Anthy's cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Utena asked quietly, holding Anthy close to her.  
  
"I know what Akio became," Anthy whispered, tears gently falling down her cheeks, "I know how bad he was, but once upon a time he was my kind older brother."  
  
There wasn't much Utena could say to that. Instead of talking she wrapped her arms around Anthy and just let her cry.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: The final spell Shiori used against Kanae is Lina Inverse's Dragon Slave spell, as taken down from the first Slayers movie. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Part Fourteen  
  
The sun's light slowly grew in the small room as it came through the little window, gradually lighting the two figures laying there on the bed. The taller, pink hared woman gently cradles her dusky companion, stroking her hair gently.  
  
Utena reluctantly slid free, letting Anthy rest for a little while longer. It had been a rough night on them all, but none had been effected more than her. She collected her guard uniform and ventured out into the parlor to dress. She closed the door behind her silently, then pulled her uniform on quickly and efficiently.  
  
She looked around her with a frown sensing that something was different, and Utena noticed there was a black cloth wrapped bundle laying on a nearby table. A note was attached, and Utena smiled as she recognized Shiori's crisp writing. "Juri collected these last night," it read, "I don't know if it can be saved, but I hope so."  
  
"What in the world?" Utena murmured, unwrapping the bundle. She gasped softly, reaching out to touch the shards of metal. 'The Sword of Dios,' she thought, carefully handling the pieces, 'I completely forgot about it.' She closed her eyes, remembering some of the adventuires the blade had pulled her into, fondly remembering the noble spirit that had once dwelt within.  
  
"Farewell, old friend," Utena said aloud.  
  
A serving maid came in, carrying an armful of linens for the bed. Quietly Utena said, "The princess is still sleeping. Don't disturb her, please."  
  
The maid surprised her with a curtsey, "Yes, m'lady."  
  
Utena walked out, a slight frown on her face. 'What was that all about?' she wondered. Almost as soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she saw Miki running up the hallway to her and Anthy's room. He nearly fell over as he came to a stop, only Utena's quick reflexes keeping him from falling flat on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Utena asked him quietly.  
  
Miki fought to get his breath back, "I've got to see the princess." A ragged breath and , "It's about her father, the King."  
  
Utena felt her blood run cold. "You'd better come in," she sighed, "I'll go wake her."  
  
  
  
Shiori cuddled close to Juri, both of them sweaty and clearly sated from their night of passion. Juri smiled at her, reaching out to gently brush at Shiori's curls, pushing them back from her face so she could gaze into those expressive eyes.  
  
"I though," Juri smiled, "that you were supposed to rest?"  
  
Shiori kissed her gently on the lips, "The celebration always comes first." Then she laughed quietly, "I can always collapse later." She snuggled close to Juri, clearly enjoying the comfort of being with the other woman.  
  
Juri took the hint, vigerously kissing Shiori back. "Would you like to celebrate some more?" Juri asked her archly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Shiori gently nibbled on Juri's neck.  
  
Juri drew her close, her hands moving possesively over Shiori's body. The smaller woman moaned quite deliciously, when...  
  
There was a loud hammering on the locked door.  
  
Juri cursed softly, and Shiori flopped back with a loud sigh of disapointment. "The gods must hate us," Shiori sighed. The hammering continued on.  
  
Juri got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her and still cursing under her breath. "When I get my hands on..." she muttered angrily, yanking the door open to reveal a worried looking young guard standing there. "What do you want?" Juri growled dangerously, fixing the poor boy with one of her best glares.  
  
The young man got even paler, if that was possible. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Captaion and the Princess have summoned you," he said apologetically. He paused, took a deep breath, "It's about the King..."  
  
  
  
Anthy sat in one of the big stuffed chairs, drinking her coffee quickly as she tried to wake up and get her thoughts in order. "My father is dead?" she echoed Miki's words softly.  
  
"I'm truly sorry," Miki said softly. He knelt, "My Queen."  
  
All those in the room fell down to their knees, echoing, "Oueen Anthy!"  
  
Utena looked into Anthy's eyes as she said, "Hail Queen Anthy." She smiled at her gently, and suddenly Anthy felt just a bit better as Utena asked her, "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"We'll need to go to the capital," Anthy though to herself aloud, then she looked around at the assembled group with a gentle smile of her own, "of course, only if you're willing."  
  
"Where you go, I go," Utena said firmly.  
  
"Your faithful servant," Miki bowed.  
  
Juri looked a bit nervously at Shiori, but spoke up, "I'm in."  
  
"Does the royal court have a royal magician?" Shiori asked. Anthy shook her head no, and Shiori smiled, "I'd like to apply, then."  
  
Juri breathed a sigh of relief, reaching out to take Shiori's hand.  
  
The meeting broke up, and Anthy's small court began to prepare to leave the castle. Utena knocked gently on Anthy's door, and heard a cry, "Come in."  
  
Anthy and Wakaba were packing clothes into trunks, the maid being remarkably efficient in doing so. Wakaba smiled cheerfully at Utena, "I think I can handle things here. Would you like to take Anthy for a walk?"  
  
Utena shot Wakaba a greatful glance, then she turned to offer Anthy her arm in a gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?" she asked.  
  
Anthy slipped her arm into Utena's, "I'd be glad to." They walked together outside, into the rose gardens that were barely beginning to bud. "The gardens in the capital are in full bloom by now," Anthy said quietly.  
  
Utena stopped them, smiling down at Anthy. "Before the battle, I said that we shouldn't promise anything," she said quietly, "but I wanted you to know that my heart belongs to you."  
  
"And mine to you," Anthy smiled up at her.  
  
Utena took a breath, "I know that you may have to marry for politics, for the sake of the kingdom. But I will always be by your side."  
  
"No, Utena, "Anthy surprised her by saying firmly, "I would marry you." She paused, then more tentatively, "If you would have me."  
  
"But, what about children?" Utena stuttered.  
  
"There are magics that can do that," Anthy smiled. She looked into Utena's eyes worriedly, "You haven't said yes or no."  
  
"If you're sure," Utena smiled down at her, "Then yes!"  
  
Anthy threw her arms around her, drawing her down into a vigerous kiss.  
  
A cheer rang out, and both jerked back in surprise. They both looked up to see a small army of people leaning out thew windows, watching them. A grinning Juri and Shiori were at one, Miki at another, a waving Wakaba, and much of the castle's staff and guard contingents were all watching what was happening eagerly.  
  
Utena blushed, but she put her arm across Anthy's shoulder. Anthy snuggled in close, and both of them waved to the watchers.  
  
"Don't you all have something better to do?" Utena finally yelled at them, recieving much laughter in response.  
  
The End... for the Akio Saga.  
  
  
  
Akio Saga Author's Notes:  
  
First of all, I had intended Akio to be a ghost from the start. That's how he got around so easily, and was able to contact anyone he wanted. Kanae as a dark sorceress, however, was a last minute improvisation that worked pretty good.  
  
I had considered giving Touga a redemptive moment in the end, but I ultimately decided against it. He fell from grace because of his greed and baser instincts, and his good qualities were just not enough to balance those out. His connection to Saionji, and why Saionji was so broken up by his death, I choose leave to the reader's imagination.  
  
I'll be taking a short break from this series, but I do intend to do a second storyline. Utena, Anthy and friends mixed up in the politics of the capital, and two mysterious figures named Mikage and Mamiya waiting in the background. Loosely using the Black Rose saga, but only a little. 


	15. Road to the Capital

The Road to the Capital: Part One  
  
It only took two days for them to get ready to go, a remarkable achievement to be honest. Two lady's carriages, wagons of belongings, outriders, soldiers and Anthy's loyal companions, all sorted out and organized by poor Miki. But now they were gathered in the courtyard of the western palace, ready to move out.  
  
Anthy paused, looking around at her favorite home, before Utena helped her into her carriage. Anthy smiled at her gently, "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure," Utena smiled.  
  
Wakaba fought back a smirk, sitting down opposite her lady. She had been chosen to be Anthy's personal maid, and she would be accompanying them to the capital. The brown haired girl fought down a shiver of excitement and a little fear as they began to move, passing beneath the walls and out into the city itself.  
  
Utena rode her horse on Anthy's side of the carriage, while Juri and Shiori rode on the other side. All the other guards were under orders from Utena to keep an wary eye out as they moved through the cheering crowds. Anthy was much loved by the people, but you could never be sure.  
  
They rumbled down the cobblestones through broad streets, the windows of the buildings lined with people wishing to see their Princess, soon to be crowned Queen. They also wanted to see the heroic captain, the one who had expelled the dark spirit haunting the castle, and won the hand of their beloved Anthy.  
  
Juri kept a pleasant smile on her face even as she murmured softly under her breath, "I hate crowds."  
  
"We'll be out of the city soon enough," Shiori smiled, "and then you get to worry about bandits, both true and not."  
  
Tsuwabuki looked over at her in surprise, "Not true bandits? What do you mean?" The brown haired young man was a capable guard, hand picked by Juri to accompany them. He could be a bit innocent at times, though.  
  
Juri smiled grimly, "There are certain nobles whom would benefit it Anthy didn't make it to the capital. So hiring bandits wouldn't be beyond them."  
  
Tsuwabuki sighed, "I thought we had nipped that in the bud when we defeated Akio."  
  
Anthy said gently, "It may be that we will have a quiet trip to the capital. Both Juri and Utena tend to assume the worse."  
  
Utena laughed softly as she admitted, "It's a trait most good guards have."  
  
They reached the town's outer walls, moving out into the royal highways that linked all of the great cities of the kingdom of Ohtori. The broad roads maintained commerce as well as serving to keep communication open between the great families that ruled over the land under the King. Around each road was a border, a clear space of several hundred paces intended for travelers to camp on as well as to deprive bandits of cover.  
  
They rode on silently, enjoying the sun that shone down on them, now that they were out of the shade of the tightly packed buildings of the city. A gentle breeze blew through fields of green, and trees rose on either side of the road's boundary.  
  
Juri looked over at Utena as she asked her, "We'll be leaving the highway soon?"  
  
"That's the plan," Utena agreed.  
  
"But why?" Miki said, surprised. Leaving the highways would stretch the trip out, and the smaller roads were much rougher and less comfortable to travel on.  
  
"Traveling the highways would be easier," Utena patiently explained, "but it would also make us very easy to find. The highway is a straight line to the capital, leaving us open to attack anywhere along its route."  
  
"While if we take the side roads," Anthy said thoughtfully, "we can't be tracked so easily."  
  
Shiori nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Miki sighed softly, "You've got a point."  
  
"Then let's do it," Anthy nodded. She looked over at Utena thoughtfully, "I was wondering, why are you only wearing leather armor? I would have thought that chain would be better."  
  
Utena adjusted the leather vest she wore, "Because I don't know what we'll be running into. Chainmail is very good, but it also hampers one's movement. The leather will slow blows and arrows as well as letting me move quickly."  
  
"But if we were in a stand-up fight against infantry, we'd be wearing chain," Juri shrugged. "It all depends on the circumstances," she smiled. They left the highway soon afterward, and Utena sent two outriders ahead to insure the road's safety.  
  
Keiko smiled cheerfully, "We'll stay a mile ahead of the group." A hawk perched on the brown haired woman's shoulder, trained to return with a message if necessary.  
  
Utena looked at her and Tsuwabuki, "Don't take any foolish risks. If you run into trouble, send the hawk back and then bolt."  
  
"Yes, mother," Tsuwabuki smiled impishly. Utena rolled her eyes and sent them off.  
  
Perhaps due to Utena's safety precautions, or simply due to good luck, the day's trip was peace and quiet. As the sun began to set they made camp on top of a small hill, a few trees helping with the pitching of tends. Guards were stationed, fires started and food was soon prepared.  
  
"What's this I hear about you setting a tent afire?" Anthy asked innocently.  
  
"Shiori!" Utena shot a glare at her, but the purple haired mage just looked away and whistled innocently.  
  
Miki chuckled softly, "Sounds interesting."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Juri asked, Shiori cuddling to her side.  
  
Utena sighed softly, knowing that she'd be badgered until she finally told. "It was back when Shiori and I were with the Skybolts Mercenaries...  
  
There was a healer there named Hitomi that I wanted to get to know. She was shy, but she was beautiful, her short brown hair barely reaching her shoulders. Her brown eyes were innocent, but somehow knowing, too.  
  
Hitomi had many suitors chasing after her, but none of them seemed to be able to win her. But I had struck upon a plan.  
  
I went to the cook, and had a special meal prepared. All of Hitomi's favorites, all carefully seasoned and ready to eat. The weather was supposed to be bad, so I invited Hitomi into my tent, supposedly to simply share a meal and some warmth.  
  
Soft candles light the tent as we ate and talked, and I gently worked my charm on her. Feeding morsels of food with my fingers led to other things, and soon I had her disrobed. And then..." Utena paused dramatically.  
  
"And then?" Anthy asked, her cheeks flaming.  
  
"The tent caught fire," Utena sighed.  
  
A moment of silence, then soft laughter around the circle.  
  
Shiori grinned, "You should have seen it! Poor Utena and Hitomi bolted out of the flaming tent, both stark naked, and it was quite obvious what they were doing!"  
  
Utena blushed, "I'm just glad that a mage doused the tent before all my stuff burned. As it was, my clothes squelched for days afterward."  
  
"And Hitomi?" Juri asked.  
  
"She settled down with another healer," Utena admitted.  
  
Talk moved on to other things, and not long after they began to retire to bed. Utena smiled at Anthy as they walked to the princess' tent. "So am I as pretty as Hitomi?" Anthy asked her.  
  
"Hitomi could not hold a candle to you," Utena chuckled.  
  
"No talk of candles, please," Anthy laughed, gently leading Utena into the tent they shared. 


	16. Road to the Capital: Part Two

The Road to the Capital: Part Two  
  
"Utena-sama!" Wakaba squealed happily, jumping on her almost as soon as Utena stepped out of her and Anthy's tent.  
  
"Oop!" Utena staggered, grabbing at a nearby tree branch to steady herself. "Wakaba, you're heavy as a sack of rocks today," Utena gasped.  
  
Wakaba snickered, bouncing down to stand on the ground. "So is Anthy up yet?" she asked her cheerfully.  
  
"Just getting some coffee for both of us," Utena explained. She and Wakaba walked over to the cooking fire, and Utena steadied two mugs as Wakaba filled them up. A bit of honey, and Utena returned to the tent.  
  
"No morning hair," Keiko noted admiringly as Utena walked by her.  
  
"She brushed it before stepping out," Shiori shrugged. Juri raised her eyebrow, and Shiori added "She used to do that back in the mercenaries, too."  
  
"Anthy?" Utena called out.  
  
Anthy rolled over, then after a few moments sat up. Her eyes were heavy lidded, and her hair was sticking up randomly. She sniffed the air, "Hmm, coffee."  
  
Utena sat down by her on the blankets, carefully handing over the mug. "Good morning," she smiled, kissing Anthy gently on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Anthy smiled, and raised her mug to sip at her coffee.  
  
A few moments later both ladies stumbled out of the tent even as the process of breaking camp went on around them. Miki was in charge of this step, efficiently organizing the dismantling of the tents and making sure the troops had their breakfast.  
  
The sun had barely rose over the hills when the merry band set out. The outriders rode on ahead, while Anthy's carriages and the wagons were surrounded by the guards. Utena rode by Anthy's door, while Juri and Shiori rode together on the other side.  
  
Keiko looked oddly uncomfortable, her hawk not waiting on her shoulder. Miki frowned, "Where's your hawk?"  
  
"I sent Artemis with the outriders," Keiko glumly explained, "if there's trouble they can release him, and he'll find me."  
  
Miki fought a smile at the expression on her face. "Thank you for your sacrifice," he said, sounding completely deadpan.  
  
The brown haired young woman made a face, "Thank you so much." Under her breath Keiko muttered, "Tsuwabuki, if you hurt Artemis I'll so kill you."  
  
Up with the outriders Tsuwabuki sneezed suddenly. The hawk perched on his arm shifted a bit, then gave him a strongly disapproving look.  
  
"You all right?" Hiro asked him, his long black hair flowing around his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tsuwabuki rubbed at his nose, "I guess somebody's talking about me."  
  
They made good progress throughout the day, stopping for only a short while to eat some lunch. "So what was Utena like when you first met her?" Juri asked Shiori quietly. They were sitting together under a tree, eating, while Utena kept an eye on the guards. Once Juri was done, it would be Utena's turn to eat.  
  
"A pink haired little savage," Shiori admitted. Juri gave her a disbelieving look, and Shiori elaborated, "She was a country girl, living pretty far from civilization. She rode well, and had a knack for the sword, but when she arrived at the camp she hadn't bathed in days, and all her clothes were clearly home made."  
  
Juri looked over at the elegant, capable captain of the guard and shook her head, unable to imagine her looking like that. "So what changed her?" she asked.  
  
"Tarma and Kethry, mostly," Shiori smiled fondly.  
  
Once they were on the move again, Anthy joined in on the conversation. "What are Tarma and Kethry like?" she asked. Utena listened with a smile, but decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"They were mercenary partners before they joined the Skybolts, and it showed," Shiori smiled. "They're incredibly close, part of the same clan, and many in the camp assumed they were lovers," she grinned.  
  
"And were they?" Juri asked.  
  
"No, though that perception did create some problems for the very heterosexual Kethry," Shiori chuckled softly. "After Utena was assigned to Tarma, they sort of took Utena under their wing," she shrugged.  
  
"Kethry taught me to read and write," Utena spoke up, her voice fond, "and Tarma taught me how to survive." She smiled suddenly, "Tarma always said that I was lucky and brave, and that would only take me so far. So, she taught me fighting and tactics."  
  
"You're very fond of them," Keiko said quietly. The others started a bit, surprised at her sudden appearance. "What?" she looked around innocently.  
  
"Never mind," Utena smiled. She looked over at Anthy, "They were like parents to me, far better than any family I had before." An odd look appeared on her face.  
  
"What?" Anthy looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I haven't told them about our wedding plans yet," Utena blushed faintly, "I'd better do so as soon as we reach the capital."  
  
"Get ready for some teasing," Shiori advised her, and Utena nodded glumly.  
  
They hear a hawk's cry, and Artemis dropped down from the sky onto Keiko's arm. She unwrapped a note from his leg, reading Tsuwabuki's note. "All's clear," she reported.  
  
The sun was starting to slip behind the trees when they decided to make camp for the night. It was Wakaba's turn to cook, and the stew pot soon spread savory smells across the small clearing. The food was dished out to the guards protecting the edge of their camp, then the rest of them were fed.  
  
Tsuwabuki took a careful spoon of the stew, then grinned. "It's good," he said.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised," Wakaba suddenly loomed behind him.  
  
Klang! Wakaba smacked him on the side of the head with her scoop.  
  
"Owee," a teary Tsuwabuki retreated to eat his meal.  
  
Utena joined the others around the campfire, "Since the embarrassing stories today and last night were about me, it's someone else's turn now."  
  
"I suppose she's right," Anthy smiled.  
  
Shiori was about to speak up when Utena gave her a look, "And we're not up to hearing about your sexual exploits tonight."  
  
Shiori made a face, "Darn."  
  
Juri and Miki exchanged a glance, and Miki nodded slightly. Juri cleared her throat and then she took a small drink, "Back when Miki and I were in the guards together, we had a few interesting adventures." Once she saw she had all of their attentions, she continued, "It was just after we finished our training..."  
  
To be continued! 


	17. Road to the Capital: Part three

The Road to the Capital: Part Three  
  
The fire lit the faces of all those around it, giving them a golden glow. Utena, Anthy, Keiko, Shiori, Wakaba and the others waited, looking expectantly at Miki and Juri.  
  
"The four of us graduated almost the same time," Juri smiled as she began her tale, "myself, Miki, Touga and Ruka. We were all competitors, rivals in our skills, but once on the job we quickly closed ranks and set out to be the best city guards we could be."  
  
Miki laughed softly, "Of which our training had only partly prepared us."  
  
"How so?" Anthy asked.  
  
"We started out in the city guard's night watch, under Commander Vimes," Juri smiled in fond remembrance.  
  
"Old stone face," a smiling Miki nodded. "A more dour man you'd never meet, but he was damn good at his job. Vimes took us under his wing, occasionally hammering the lessons into our heads," he chuckled.  
  
"Everyone in the night watch, no matter if they were of noble birth or commoner, had to walk the beat at least one a day, rain or shine," Juri said fondly. "We were out on patrol together, Miki, Ruka and I, when we heard a woman scream. Like any good guards we all ran towards it, to see what was going on," she said.  
  
"We were out by the Shades, so we had our swords drawn, but we soon realized the feminine cries were coming from Miss Palm's house," and Miki blushed faintly.  
  
"Miss Palm's?" Anthy asked them curiously.  
  
Keiko was visibly stifling her laughter as she said to her, "It's a house for... seamstresses." Anthy still looked at her blankly so the brown haired girl leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "A house of ill repute?"  
  
Anthy's eyes widened, and a blush stole over her cheeks, too.  
  
"Ruka, of course, was all for charging right in, but Miki and I were hesitant," Juri grinned. "Then a young woman dressed in almost nothing stuck her head out the window and demanded we get inside and help," she laughed.  
  
"We go charging inside," Miki ignored the snickering coming from the listeners, "and try to find the source of all the yelling. We're running up the hallway, the pretty girl's are running by us the other way, and most of them were almost naked." Miki sighed softly, "Though I was going to have a nosebleed and faint."  
  
"Join the club," a chuckling Juri patted him hard on the shoulder. "So we run up to the second floor, find a group of ruffians trying to rob the place, and a bare naked man fighting them off, protecting the ladies," Juri grinned.  
  
"It's Touga," Miki grinned, "apparently he was there sampling the wares on his day off. So we joined him, and managed to rout the cads."  
  
"And," Juri smiled, "we got a lifetime discount with the seamstress' guild."  
  
"Did you ever take advantage of it?" Shiori asked archly.  
  
Miki went beet red, but Juri just smiled back as she admitted, "Occasionally."  
  
"Juri!" Shiori pretended to look shocked, then she grabbed her arm with a smile. Not long after they all retired to their beds.  
  
"Have you ever gone to a place like that?" Anthy asked Utena softly.  
  
"When I was younger and dumber," Utena answered softly. "I eventually figured out I preferred to care about the person I was with," she said.  
  
"And I suppose I cost less," Anthy suddenly rolled Utena under her. She grinned down at her, "But I may be free, but I'm not easy."  
  
Utena laughed, drawing Anthy down into her arms.  
  
They were on the move early the next morning, the outriders sent out ahead of them as the guards kept their stations around Anthy's carriage. A protection that was clearly beginning to wear on the future Queen.  
  
"Utena, do you really need to do this?" Anthy asked crossly, leaning out of her carriage. "I want to get out and ride a bit," she complained.  
  
Utena rode close to the window, smiling at her as she said softly, "I'd feel a lot better if you stay in the carriage."  
  
Anthy blinked, looking up at her in surprise as she said, "Sweet- talking me?"  
  
Utena shrugged, and grinned at her, "It's not like I can order you to do it."  
  
Anthy shook her head, laughing softly, "All right, for you."  
  
They rode on into the afternoon, relaxing a bit as the quiet spell stretched on. They were startled, then, when the silence was shattered by a hawk's shrill cry. It dove down to Keiko's arm and she quickly unrolled the message tied to it's leg.  
  
"Easy, Artemis," Keiko murmured to the hawk, her eyes growing wide as she read. "Bandits, incoming," she cried out.  
  
The carriage was quickly stopped, and Utena took command. "Circle around the princess," she ordered, drawing her blade. Juri and the other took up positions, and Shiori stood by Anthy's window, chanting softly as she prepared her spells.  
  
"Ready your bows," Juri ordered softly.  
  
The group broke through the brush charging towards them, clearly a rabble in arms. Battered armor and crude weapons were what most of them wore, a few marked and bloody from tangling with the outrider force.  
  
Bows sang their song, arrows scything into their badly disorganized opponents. They staggered, disorganized, and then Tsuwabuki and the other outriders attacked them from behind. It quickly became a rout as Utena sent Juri and a few other guards to assist.  
  
"I guess you were right," Anthy said softly, looking at the bodies of their fallen foes. A few of the attackers had managed to flee, but most of them lay there on the blood stained grass.  
  
"You get to be right next time," Utena answered her with a ghost of a smile. To Juri, "Help me search the bodies. We need to know if someone sent them."  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked Tsuwabuki softly as they assisted with the search.  
  
"They suckered us out of position," Tsuwabuki sighed, "then slipped by us." Softly, "Juri's gonna kill me."  
  
"I'd be more worried about Utena," Keiko answered.  
  
Tsuwabuki went pale at that idea.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Utena murmured, holding up a pendant. "Juri, do you recognize this?" she asked.  
  
Juri cupped the black pendant in her hand, the light catching on the inscription of a rose. "A black rose," she murmured, "I've not seen that before." They brought it over to Anthy and Shiori to look at, but Anthy didn't recognize it either.  
  
"It's not enchanted," Shiori offered.  
  
"Anything else?" Utena asked the searchers. There was a general shaking of heads, and Tsuwabuki caught Utena's eye. She smiled at him grimly, "Young man, I want to talk to you."  
  
Tsuwabuki visibly gulped.  
  
Authors Notes: Commander Vimes, the Shades, Miss Palm and the Seamstress' Guild are all from Terry Prattchet's Discworld novels, specifically Guards, Guards! ,Men at Arms, Feet of Clay, and several others. A very funny series of books. 


	18. Road to the Capital: Part Four

The Road to the Capital: Part Four  
  
Utena took a clearly nervous Tsuwabuki aside, her expression grave. She sat the smaller man down and simply asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We got suckered," Tsuwabuki sighed tiredly. He pushed his short brown hair back from his face, "We were out on patrol, when we first saw the bandit force. It was a small unit, and I thought we could take them."  
  
"So you left your position to go engage them," a carefully neutral Utena prompted him, and he nodded ruefully.  
  
"They tried to break away from fighting almost as soon as we met them," Tsuwabuki said, "and I started to realize that something was wrong. I released the hawk, and turned to see the bandit forces combining. We went after them and managed to hit the group from behind just as they broke through to the caravan."  
  
"You got damn lucky," Utena murmured. She smiled down at him grimly, "If they had been just a bit smarter, they would have stayed to wipe out your scouting force first, and then launched an attack on us."  
  
If Tsuwabuki could have gotten much paler, he would have. "You might not have gotten any warning then," he said softly.  
  
"You made a mistake," Utena said grimly, "not only putting yourself and your comrades in danger, but the Princess as well."  
  
Tsuwabuki gulped, then he nodded miserably.  
  
"But you recovered, sent the message back to us and managed to help," Utena noted. A slight smile, "The only reason I'll forgive you is that no one on our side died." A short pause, "Don't ever screw up like that again." With that, she strode away.  
  
The bodies had been stacked together to one side of the road, and Utena noted with some approval that Juri had begun to prepare the party to move out. Juri looked up to meet Utena's gaze, "What do you want to do with them?" She nodded to the bodies.  
  
"If I was back with the mercenaries, I'd leave them there as a feast for the carrion birds," Utena smiled bleakly, "and as a warning to anyone else." She took a deep breath, "But I doubt the princess would approve."  
  
"True," Juri admitted.  
  
Not far away from them Anthy was being assisted back up into her carriage by her personal maid, Wakaba, and the young noblewoman looked awfully pale. She noticed Utena's gaze on her and smiled at Utena wanly.  
  
"Burn the bodies," Utena said, "right before we move out again. We'll get a few miles between us and them, then camp for the night."  
  
Shiori came up to them, holding up the black rose pendant before asking, "Do you want me to keep this, or leave it here?"  
  
"Keep it," Juri nodded, "we don't have anything else to identify there men, and it's unusual enough that it might be useful to trace."  
  
They moved out, and Utena hung back a moment to put the torch to the improvised funeral pyres. "May whatever gods you worshipped take in your souls," she said, tossing the torch up on to one of the pyres.  
  
"You've done that before?" Anthy asked as Utena settled into her place beside her carriage.  
  
Utena nodded, "A few times. We don't always know, even with our own soldiers, what faiths they might have followed."  
  
Quietly Anthy said, "This was almost a game until now, a summer stroll."  
  
Utena reached out, gently holding Anthy's hand in her own. "I will always protect you, I promise," Utena vowed.  
  
They traveled for about an hour before setting up camp for the night. The guards stationed all around the camp were more attentive tonight, and conversation around the campfires was much more subdued. Tsuwabuki sighed softly, picking at his meal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keiko asked him softly.  
  
"Juri didn't put me on guard duty tonight," Tsuwabuki sighed, "I guess she and Utena don't trust me anymore." An odd little smile was on Keiko's face, and he asked softly, "What?"  
  
"Everyone who fought against the bandits isn't on guard, you'll notice," Keiko pointed out. She spooned up some stew, "Shiori tells me that's how Utena usually works, resting her fighters so that they'll be ready when she needs them."  
  
Tsuwabuki sat up straighter, "You think so?"  
  
Keiko nodded, "Makes sense to me."  
  
It was quiet around the Princess' fire. Juri and Shiori sat together, Miki, then Utena and Anthy, and finally Wakaba. The couples sat close together, drawing some comfort from the presence of the body beside them.  
  
Shiori smiled slightly, pointing at Utena with her spoon, "Did you know that I once pursued this woman for months and she didn't even notice?"  
  
Utena met Shiori's gaze, glad that she was trying to relieve the tension a bit. She blushed slightly, "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"What happened?" Anthy asked Shiori curiously. She had wanted to know a bit more about Utena's past, and thought this might give her some insight,  
  
"We were in the middle of a pretty miserable campaign in Karse when I first really noticed Utena. I was helping with triage in the medics tent when this soldier gruffly ordered a healer to help his friend, now, and then he threatened her with a sword," Shiori said.  
  
Anthy noticed Utena get redder, and began to guess who the 'man' was.  
  
"So I threw a sleeping spell at him, and was surprised to see it didn't work. Then someone noticed that it was Commander Tarma, and the medics jumped to it. The man staggered to a corner, wiped the mud off his face," Shiori paused dramatically, "and I was struck by the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen."  
  
Wakaba nodded, and Anthy smiled as she murmured, "I know what you mean."  
  
Utena didn't blush any brighter, but she did look down into her bowl to avoid the amused gazes of her companions.  
  
"You were wearing the Sword of Dios, that's why the spell failed?" Juri asked.  
  
Utena kept her face down, and nodded.  
  
"I eventually found out it was a woman, a newly promoted lieutenant named Tenjou Utena," Shiori smiled. She sipped her drink, "And then and there I made the foolish decision that she'd be my next romantic conquest."  
  
"What happened?" Juri asked curiously.  
  
Shiori shrugged. "I tried everything. Feminine wiles, food, scanty clothing, a few unexpected midnight visits," she ticked them off on her fingers, "and none of it worked."  
  
Wakaba looked over at the mage, who was clearly a very attractive woman, then over to Utena. "Why...?" she trailed off.  
  
Utena shrugged, "I'd just gotten promoted, and was still trying to figure out how to do the job." She smiled sheepishly, "I really didn't notice her too much. I guess I thought that she only wanted to be friends."  
  
A beat of silence, then quiet laughter around the circle. The conversation moved along a bit better after that, and not long after they retired to their beds.  
  
"Did you really not notice her?" Anthy asked her quietly, feeling warm and safe in the circle of Utena's arms.  
  
"Hate to say it, but yes," Utena smiled. "I'm just glad that she got distracted by a girl named Usagi," she added. A moment of silence, "Are you all right?"  
  
"About what happened today?" Anthy asked softly. She felt Utena's nod and quietly said, "No, not really. But I will be."  
  
"Good enough," Utena held her close. 


	19. Road to the Capital: Part Five

The Road to the Capital: Part Five  
  
Anthy smiled to herself contentedly, snuggling in closer to the warm body laying beside her. She really didn't want to get up, but she knew that she had to. Anthy opened her eyes to meet Utena's gently smiling gaze.  
  
"Good morning," Utena smiled, and kissed her gently.  
  
Anthy's voice was a bit husky as she answered, "Good morning to you, too." She smiled wryly, "I suppose we couldn't just stay in bed."  
  
"Tempting," Utena admitted, "but we're getting close to the capital. Personally, while I like camping I do prefer a comfortable bed."  
  
"I have fond memories of our bed back at the castle," Anthy smiled impishly.  
  
Utena blinked at her, a bit of a flush appearing on her cheeks. "Definitely time to get up," She grinned, "before we decide to spend the day here." She slid from the blankets and swiftly pulled on her clothes. A quick brush of her hair, a peck on Anthy's cheek and she was off.  
  
"Drat," Anthy pouted, her hair standing up a bit around the edges.  
  
Utena stood a moment, taking a deep breath of cool air while she looked around. The tents were already being pulled down and supplied packed under Miki's expert direction. A pot of porridge was cooking, Wakaba sitting at the fire watching it carefully.  
  
Juri gave her a beckoning wave, "Utena." Utena walked over to her second in command's side, looking her over carefully. Like always the orange haired woman looked great, dressed in gleaming chainmail and crisply prepared clothes.  
  
"What's the situation?" Utena asked her quietly.  
  
"I've sent the scouts, Tsuwabuki and Keiko out," Juri reported quietly.  
  
"Good," Utena nodded, her eyes narrowing, "tell them to keep their eyes open, please."  
  
"We're getting closer to the capital," Juri said thoughtfully.  
  
"Exactly," Utena agreed. She made a face, "If someone really wants to stop Anthy from reaching the city, they have to make a move soon."  
  
"I'll tell the troops to be on guard," Juri nodded.  
  
"Have the relief mounts ready, just in case," Utena added as she turned to go. At Juri's curious gaze, "In the end, we might just have to run."  
  
Juri strode off, and Utena looked around to try to find another person she wanted to talk to. She made her way through the group, eventually finding her at the edge of the encampment. Kneeling down, the woman collected samples of different herbs and plants, carefully putting them into pouches on her leather belt.  
  
"Utena," Shiori said, not turning from her task.  
  
"Shiori," Utena shook her head, "I know I was being silent. How did you..."  
  
"A girl's got to keep a few secrets," Shiori smiled. She rose to her feet, brushing her hands off on her leggings before asking, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How long does it take to prepare the 'Dragon Slay' spell?" Utena asked her.  
  
Shiori's eyes widened, "Not long." She looked over at Utena thoughtfully, "Are you expecting some trouble?"  
  
Utena shrugged, "I'm hoping that this will be a quiet few days before we reach the capital, but..." she trailed off.  
  
"You're guts are telling you different," Shiori said quietly. She smiled grimly, "Considering that you're instincts are usually right..."  
  
"Let's hope that I'm wrong," Utena smiled.  
  
Back in the camp, Anthy blinked in surprise as a beaming Wakaba stuck her head in the tent flap, "The porridge is nearly ready, Anthy."  
  
"Thanks," Anthy smiled, and followed her out dressed in a simple traveling dress. "So," she asked her maid with a smile, "have you noticed anyone new, lately?"  
  
A bit of a flush appeared on Wakaba's cheeks, "Well, yes."  
  
Anthy chuckled, patiently asking, "Who is it?"  
  
Wakaba looked over to where Miki was organizing the supply wagons. "Miki Kaoru," she admitted to Anthy shyly.  
  
"He is cute," Anthy admitted. "Does he know that you're interested in him?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet, no," Wakaba said. She looked up at Anthy curiously, "How did you tell Utena that you were interested in her?"  
  
"A wasn't all that subtle," Anthy admitted as the porridge was dished up, "I let her walk in on me while I was changing."  
  
Wakaba snickered softly, "I can just imagine the look on Utena's face."  
  
"Look on my face?" Utena asked, walking up to them. She saw the smiles on both women's faces and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I want to know."  
  
"Good idea," Anthy smiled, getting a bowl for Utena. They sat down and ate their meal quietly, watching the goings on around the camp. Wakaba brought a bowl of food over to Miki, who smiled at her gratefully.  
  
It wasn't very long before they were on the move again. Anthy's carriage was rolling along in the middle of it's usual group of guards, along with Utena, Juri and Shiori.  
  
"So what is the capital like, anyway?" Shiori asked Anthy and Juri curiously.  
  
"Shi'ohtori is an old city, one of the first founded by my ancestor," Anthy explained. "A walled city, the center of which is the great castle of the Ohtori family, the seat of our rule," she said, her eyes shadowed by memory.  
  
"The castle was built on the rubble of a dark wizard's citadel," Juri added. "After the first High King defeated him in battle the King and his family settled here, and much of the stones used in construction date back to that era," she finished.  
  
"That's not always wise," Utena frowned.  
  
"Did this wizard have a name?" Shiori asked, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure is the histories mentioned it," Anthy admitted. She concentrated, trying to call up the memories, "I think it was... Mikage."  
  
"Doesn't sound familiar," Shiori said quietly.  
  
Changing the subject Juri said, "The city is the largest in the kingdom, with almost everything that one could wish."  
  
"Is it defensible?" Utena asked thoughtfully, and received several odd looks. "What can I say," she shrugged, "I'm a military woman."  
  
"It's never fallen to outside forces," Anthy smiled at her love gently.  
  
"And never been betrayed by treachery," Juri finished.  
  
There was a hawk's shrill cry, and Artemis dropped from the sky to land on Utena's arm. She unrolled the note, and her eyes narrowed grimly.  
  
"There's a large, unknown force ahead of us," Utena said, then loudly cried out to the guards, "Battle positions!"  
  
To be continued... 


	20. Road to the Captial: Part Six

The Road to the Capital: Part Six  
  
Hearing the warning cries outside Wakaba looked across the carriage at Anthy, and both of them nodded thoughtfully. She swiftly drew a long, wicked looking blade from beneath her skirk, "I will protect you, m'lady."  
  
Anthy surprised her with a gentle laugh. From beneath her seat the smiling young woman pulled a large, dangerous looking mace. "I'll protect myself, thanks," she chuckled.  
  
"I forgot about that," Wakaba blushed faintly.  
  
Anthy stuck her head out the window, looking about before flagging down Juri. "What's the situation?" she asked her quietly.  
  
"There's an unknown armed force a ways ahead of us," Juri shrugged, "Utena's sent the hawk back to the scouts, hopefully they can tell us more."  
  
"And until then?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"We're assuming the worst," Juri answered her simply, stopping for a moment to shout to a few lagging soldiers. "Get ready for a running fight," she advised them, "and be prepared to abandon the carriage if needed."  
  
Utena returned to their side, "Juri, let's keep moving forward."  
  
"Understood," Juri nodded before moving off to get the troops going.  
  
Anthy noticed as they started to move out that the soldiers had been organized in a wedge shape, with her carriage protected in the middle. She looked over at Utena and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Utena gave her a gentle smile, "Keep yourself safe, please."  
  
"You, too," Anthy reached out to take Utena's hand gently in her hand.  
  
"Can't promise that," Utena admitted, a darkness showing in her eyes. She looked around her, finally calling out, "Miki!"  
  
The blue haired young man quickly made his way to their side, already buckling on his slim rapier. "How can I help?" Miki asked intensely.  
  
"You don't have any real armor," Utena noted seriously, "so I can't let you ride with guards." Miki opened his mouth to protest that, and Utena held up a hand. "So I have a more important job for you," she said seriously.  
  
"Yes?" Miki asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"I want you to ride along with Anthy and the carriage," Utena said quietly, "and make sure nothing happens to them."  
  
"They will be well," Miki's eyes glittered, "I swear it!"  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Utena answered. She brought her steed over to Anthy's window, bending down to press her lips to Anthy's. It was a sweet kiss, but clearly one of leave taking. "I'll be back," Utena murmured to her softly.  
  
"And I'll hold you to that," Anthy said, a few tears glittering in her eyes. They stood there frozen for a few moments gazing into each others eyes. Finally, Utena put her heels to her steed's sides and was off.  
  
Tsuwabuki and Keiko emerged from the forest to meet Utena and Juri at the front of the battle line, their expressions grim. "What's the situation?" Juri asked them quietly.  
  
"Rabble," Keiko said simply, "more false bandits, it appears."  
  
"But they're a well armed rabble," Tsuwabuki added, "and they're a lot of them."  
  
"How organized are they?" Utena asked.  
  
"They're not," Keiko sighed, "they're a mob at best."  
  
"Distance?" Juri said as she looked into the distance thoughtfully.  
  
"A quarter of an hour to travel there, maybe less," Tsuwabuki reported.  
  
"We could try to go around them," Keiko suggested quietly.  
  
Utena shook her head, "Even if we could get around them, we'd be leaving a opposing force riding at our backs."  
  
"We go for them," Juri said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Utena nodded grimly. "Get the bows ready first, we'll hit them with a wave of arrows first. Then we'll charge, hopefully the enemy line will break." She looked over at Juri, Keiko and Tsuwabuki, "Pass the word up the line."  
  
"Miki?" Wakaba stuck her head out the window.  
  
"Yes?" Miki smiled at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Do you think we'll be all right?" Wakaba asked, a bit of shake in her voice.  
  
Miki smiled gently, "Yes, we will. Utena is a good commander, and I'm certain that she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Thank you for pledging to protect us," Wakaba smiled up at him sweetly.  
  
Miki sweatdropped slightly, "Uhm, I'll fall back a bit."  
  
Wakaba watched him fall behind their carriage a bit and fell back into her seat with a cute little pout. "Drat," she murmured softly.  
  
"Nice try," Anthy smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
Juri passed the word up the line, them made her way to where another figure rode. "Shiori," she smiled, hugging her as best she could with both of them on horeback.  
  
Shiori smiled, kissing Juri on the cheek. "We'll be fighting soon, I take it," Shiori said.  
  
"It looks like it, yes," Juri nodded. Quietly, she added, "Be careful, please."  
  
"I think I should be telling you that," Shiori smiled up at her gently, "you being up in the front and all. Don't do anything foolish, please."  
  
"Never," Juri smirked. "I'll see you after all this is over," she said, and returned to the front.  
  
They came up over the rise, tightly organized and ready to move. The enemy force waited for them down below the hill, over a hundered men moving in a ragged column towards them. They were badly armored in leather and a bit of chain, but the weapons they carried shone brightly.  
  
"Tsuwabuki, Keiko, take the scouts out," Utena ordered softly, "just in case their's any surprises waiting for us."  
  
"Understood," Keiko murmured, her and the small band of scouts disapearing into the greenery like shadows.  
  
"Archers," Juri cried, "fire when they're in range!"  
  
Utena met the eyes of the riders around her, "Charge after the bowmen fire, let's take advantage of any surprise we get."  
  
They rode on slowly, both groups growing nearer and nearer. Short bows were readied, arrows resting on strings. They were drawn back in a smooth motion, the bows went up, and the first rain of arrows fell down on the enemy line!  
  
Even as the bows sang Juri yelled out, "Charge!"  
  
Utena and her line of riders hit the enemy's line like a hammer, throwing the already disorganized troops into complete disarray. A hand grabbed at her saddle and Utena swund down forcefully. Blood splattered her arm, and as Utena jerked forward she thought, 'Won't be the only time that happens today.'  
  
Looking to one side Utena saw Juri leading her side fiercely, driving the enemy backwards. Each fighter faced more than one opponent, but for now, they were holding their own. The bows were stowed away and the archers joined the fight against the enemy band.  
  
'But we're still outnumbered more than three to one,' Utena thought bleakly. Her head jerked up, an odd tingle at the base of her neck and she realized, 'There's magic at work here!'  
  
Behind the fighting Shiori gazed across the enemy force, her expression grim as she began to feel the same thing. Charms in her hand glowed softly, and she murmured, "There's some kind of enchantment on them..." She raised her hand and began to chant, even as the battle raged on.  
  
To be continued... 


	21. Road to the Capital: Part Seven

The Road to the Capital: Part Seven  
  
Utena cut another bandit down with a single smooth swing of her blade, and for just a moment she wished that she was still carrying the Sword of Dios with her into battle. It had protected her from any magics and healed whatever injuries that she might have acquired. 'Well, it's not here,' she thought to herself grimly, 'so deal.'  
  
She scanned the battlefield around her as best she could, and Utena felt a bit more hopeful as she took in the situation. She and the others were making steady progress, the odds growing more and more even as they fought on. She blocked a clumsy strike, forcing the enemy's blade up and creating an opening. One that she took ruthless advantage of.  
  
A whinny of pain drew Utena's eyes to the side. Juri's horse stumbled, then horse and rider both went down in a clowd of dust. "Juri!" she cried out to her in alarm.  
  
There was a sudden movement, and then a bandit was literally thrown away from where Juri had fallen. "You sons of a bitches," Juri roared as she staggered up to her feet, her eyes glazed with anger, "that was my favorite horse!"  
  
"Well, at least she's all right," Utena blinked as Juri ran at the nearest bandits and began to tear into the enemy force.  
  
Shiori stood up on a rise just above the battlefield, chanting softly as she tried to find out what magic lay over the battlefield. But again and again it seemed to elude her. There was a flicker of movement, and she turned to see a man gazing at her calmly.  
  
Short pink hair fell into his eyes, and on the surface he seemed to bear a strong resemblance to Utena herself. But it was only on the surface, as his gaze was unlike Utena's warm look, instead it was cold and calculating. The military uniform he wore was archaic, but suited him well. He smiled at Shiori, just slightly, but then he slowly and silently faded away.  
  
'Who was that?' Shiori thought.  
  
The carriage moverd forward slowly, keeping well back from the battle. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Anthy asked worriedly.  
  
Miki shook his head grimly, "If we tried to move forward and help in the battle, we'd only get in the way." He met Anthy's gaze steadily before he added, "And then Utena will be worried about you, rather than guarding herself."  
  
Wakaba made a face as she grumbled, "I hate it when you use logic." She smiled slightly, "You can join the fighting if you wish." She drew a wicked looking knife from her skirt, "I'm certain that I can protect Anthy myself."  
  
Miki actually smiled at her slightly, "I've learned not to underestimate you, Lady Wakaba." As the brown haired girl blushed most charmingly he gently added, "But I gave my word to Utena. I will not break it."  
  
"And we do appreciate it," Anthy said to him sweetly, even as she lay her fearsome mace beside her on the seat.  
  
Miki sweatdropped.  
  
The battle continued, and Utena had to grit her teeth as a well executed parry jarred her arm. 'It's strange,' she thought to herself grimly, 'but it's almost like they're getting better as the fight continues.' Her eyes suddenly widened, and she swore loudly.  
  
"Juri," Utena yelled out, trying to get her second in command's attention.  
  
"What?" Juri growled back as she forced her way nearer to Utena's side. A bit of blood streaked her pale cheek, and her long orange hair was in disarray. She looked fiercely beautiful, a tough and capable amazonian warrior.  
  
"The first wave was just cannon fodder," Utena answered her grimly, "the real fighters are moving up just behind them!"  
  
"So we wasted our flight of arrows on the cannon fodder," Juri actually laughed before her voice dropped down to a growl, "I love a challenge."  
  
Utena returned her smile with a feral grin, "Maybe so."  
  
Up above the battle field Shiori blew out a frustrated breath. 'Fine, if I can't identify the spell, I'll do the next best thing,' she thought seriously. The words were softly spoken, rising in volume as she continued on, a pattern woven of sound.  
  
Around the battle field little sparks of light began to rise up, shining brighter and brighter. They hovered there, forming a lattice work of pure light and magic, glowing unnervingly right above the fighter's heads.  
  
Shiori chanted the final words, and the light simply exploded. Not only did it disappear, but it took away each and every magic that was being worked on the battle field.  
  
"Take that, pink-boy," Shiori muttered. She didn't know if that man she had seen was responsible for the spell she broke, but she figured it was a good bet. She swayed a bit, feeling the stress of the enchantment catching up to her, then she crumpled to the ground.  
  
The bandits slowed their forward progress, and Utena frowned slightly. 'What did Shiori do?' she wondered, even as she looked into the eyes of the man nearest to her. It was odd, but his eyes seemed to be... clearer than before.  
  
The fighters Utena had thought of as cannon fodder looked at the bloody, angry guards standing there in front of them. Then, almost as one, they turned and fled, trying to break through their own line of men to get away!  
  
"What the... ?" Juri blinked.  
  
"Mind control," Utena whispered softly. 'Whatever Shiori did must have broken the spell,' she thought dazedly. With a sudden grin she yelled, "Hit them hard!"  
  
Juri caught on quickly, "Charge! While they're off balance!"  
  
The guards surged forward, meeting the badly disorganized enemy line with brutal, near bone crushing force. There was a moment when they ground up against each other mercilously, fighters gazing eye to eye. Then, so gradually that it was barely noticable, the bandits faltered. Then their line began to break. And finally, they just gave up and ran.  
  
"Should we chase them?" a young man cried, blood running down into his face from a bad cut on his brow. His eyes glowed with eagerness, and his sword was bloody.  
  
"No," Utena barked, looking around for Juri. She spotted the orange haired woman and yelled, "Get the trumpeters going, sound recall!"  
  
"But," Juri started to say, looking clearly eager for more battle.  
  
"We're in no condition for a running fight," Utena barked, "and we have no idea if there's traps out there waiting for us."  
  
Juri nodded, giving her a rueful smile as she said softly, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away." She gestured to the trumpeters as she loudly said, "Sound recall! Get the troops back together." She turned back to Utena, "I can handle things here."  
  
"Thanks," Utena smiled, and was off. Thankfully the carriage had nearly caught up with the guards, meaning it only took a minute or so for Utena to find her Princess.  
  
Anthy all but fell out the window as Utena approached her and shouted, "Utena!"  
  
Utena smiled, hesitating to take Anthy's clean hand in hers as she was only then noticing that she was splattered with blood and gore. "I'm back," she said softly, "as promised."  
  
"You're a mess, Utena," Anthy smiled, but she still pulled Utena close for a fierce kiss. "I'm so glad you're all right," she murmured to her softly while she held Utena.  
  
"Me, too," Utena said softly. They seperated reluctantly, then Utena looked over at Miki and said quietly, "Thank you. If you hadn't been here watching over them, I would have been unable to fight as well as I did."  
  
Miki gave a half bow from the saddle as he said, "I was honored to help." He smiled slightly, "I take it we won, then?"  
  
"We won," Utena agreed, but she sounded a little sad. She slid free of Anthy's grip and smiled at her sadly, "There's still work to do."  
  
Anthy watched Utena ride away and asked Miki softly, "What does she mean?"  
  
Miki smiled sadly, "She must tend to the injured, the dead and the dying." A little pause, "The most difficult part of being a war-leader."  
  
To be continued... 


	22. Road to the Capital: Part Eight

The Road to the Capital: Part Eight  
  
Once things had settled a bit Juri borrowed someone's horse, riding back to where the remainder of the encampment was. She saw her, laying there on a rise not far from the battlefield, unconscious or maybe dead.  
  
"Shiori," Juri cried out even as she put her heels to the horse, rushing to her side. She all but fell down from the horse, grasping Shiori by the shoulders, searching with her eyes for any wounds. "Shiori," she shook her firmly.  
  
Shiori groaned softly, her eyes opening just a bit. "Could you keep it down," she whimpered, "I've got such a headache."  
  
Juri laughed, gently pulling the small sorceress' body close to her own. "Are you all right?" she asked her quietly.  
  
"The spell took a lot out of me," Shiori smiled up at her weakly. Juri smoothly helped the other woman back to her feet, supporting her as needed. Shiori frowned, then visibly winced at her headache. "We'd better try to get Utena and the others together," she said, "we may have another problem to deal with."  
  
Utena reached out, laying her hand on his face. She gently closed the eyes, eve as the healer left them to move on to another. They had been lucky, if by lucky you meant five dead, and twelve injured soldiers. 'A good quarter of our force, dead or injured,' she thought bleakly, and for a moment wondered if there had been something else she could have done.  
  
Keiko rode up, and sent her party of scouts out to assist the wounded. "The bandit forces are still running," the brown haired woman reported, "and the way appears fairly clear."  
  
Utena nodded, "Keep the scouts with the party for now." She frowned slightly, looking around her curiously, "Where's Tsuwabuki?"  
  
"Turns out he had some medical training," Keiko said with a smile, "he's over helping out the other healers, making bandages, that sort of thing."  
  
"Good man," Utena nodded.  
  
They heard a sound and looked up to see the blue haired man riding through the people towards them. Utena was still mildly surprised at how good Miki managed to look, despite having been on the road as long as they had. Blue hair perfectly neat, his uniform still crisp, and only slightly messy from the recent battle.  
  
"What's going on?" Utena asked him curiously, then her eyes widened slightly as she asked him worriedly, "Is Anthy?"  
  
"She's fine," Miki was quick to reassure her," but Juri wanted to get us together. It seems that we may have a new problem."  
  
Utena frowned, looking over at Keiko. The brown haired woman tossed her braid back, "Things are under control here, I think."  
  
"Thanks," Utena gave her a smile. She turned back to Miki and said firmly, "Lets go." They rode through the camp, soon reaching Anthy's carriage where Juri, Anthy and Shiori awaited them. Utena smoothly dismounted, stepping forward to gently kiss Anthy on the lips. "What's going on?" she asked them softly.  
  
Shiori sighed softly, "I ran into something unusual, while the battle was going on."  
  
Quietly, Shiori described the pink haired young man she had seen, while battling to break the enchantment over the enemy force. The description of the uniform caused both Juri and Anthy's eyebrows to raise slightly as she finished.  
  
Utena looked at them, "Do you recognize him?"  
  
"Not the man himself," Juri frowned slightly in thought, "but his garb almost sounds like the uniforms the first High King's generals once wore."  
  
"I don't recognize him either," Anthy admitted softly.  
  
"He's powerful, Utena," Shiori murmured, "I'm not quite sure how powerful, but certainly as strong as Akio was." She looked at the others curiously, "Do you think there's a connection to that black rose pendant we found?"  
  
"It's certainly possible," Utena noted, her eyes dark with her thoughts. She looked at Juri, "How far away are we from the capital now?"  
  
Juri looked around them, then she squinted up at the Sun's position in the sky. "Maybe half a day," she finally answered.  
  
"Then let's get everyone back together," Utena looked over at Anthy, "and try to press on to the capital today." A little smile, "At least in there, we have a fully defensible position if he is up to some kind of mischief."  
  
Anthy nodded, "Let's do it."  
  
"Miki, start getting the camp ready to move out," Utena ordered him. She turned to Juri and said, "Mobilize the troops, and keep the scouts with our primary force, we'll probably need them if any trouble does come." Finally to Shiori, "If you could cast a protective charm, I'd appreciate it."  
  
As the others moved out, Anthy asked Utena softly, "What will you be doing?"  
  
Utena sighed softly, her expression quite grave. "I had best go deal with the dead," she said to Anthy grimly before riding back to the battlefield.  
  
Miki passed by Wakaba's window in the carriage, and she called out to him, "Miki?"  
  
"Yes?" Miki asked her softly.  
  
"Would you mind riding along with us when we go?" she asked him softly. Miki hesitated, and Wakaba gave him her sweetest smile.  
  
"Of course," Miki smiled, "I'd be honored to."  
  
The bandit dead were dealt with quite simply, as Utena ordered the bodies consigned to one of several funeral pyres. "May whatever gods you worshipped take in your souls," she said, tossing the torch up on to one of the pyres.  
  
Their own dead they sealed beneath great stone cairns, in the hopes of protecting them from carrion eaters. Anthy had insisted on it, explaining, "If a man fights and dies for me, the least I can do is try to give him a decent burial, on consecrated ground. We can come back from the capital and retrieve them later on."  
  
As they left the battlefield Juri stopped her horse by one of the stone piles, murmuring to it a promise of, "We will be back."  
  
They rode on throughout the day, only stopping to rest their tired horses for short times. They all felt it, the anticipation of finally finishing their journey, and none wanted to delay. Juri, Anthy and a few of the scouts led them forward, having traveled to the Capital many times before.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set as they came over the rise and saw it resting below them. The walled city of Shi'ohtori, and rising up from the center was the great castle from which the city was named, home to the Ohtori family and the seat of their rule.  
  
The city glowed in the red light of sunset, but Utena didn't notice that. What she did notice, was the band of plate-mail armored men and women riding up the hill towards them. "Oh, hell," Utena cursed, pulling her sword smoothly.  
  
"Wait a moment," Juri cautioned her, "that's the royal crest on their livery."  
  
Utena blinked, then laughed softly, "Sorry."  
  
The band reached their position in a few moments, gleaming in silvery cleaned armor. For a moment Utena felt a bit self-conscious in her own grimy uniform, but firmly reminded herself that she bore the marks of battle.  
  
The leader dismounted from her horse, removing her helm to release long, golden hair over her shoulders. She knelt, murmuring, "Princess, we have long awaited your return."  
  
Anthy nodded to her regally, stepping out of the carriage to stand before her. "Commander Nanami, it's good to see you," she said.  
  
The blonde looked over at Juri and Utena in disdain. "And who are these?" Nanami Kiryuu asked the Princess softly.  
  
Anthy frowned, "Tenjou Utena, the captain of my personal guard," and she smiled slightly, "as well as your new superior officer."  
  
Nanami gaped in surprise, "What?!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
... in the Capital Saga, coming soon.  
  
Author's Note: I'll be taking a short break, maybe a month or so, just to recharge my batteries a little bit for the final story arc. Should be about the same length as 'Road' has ended up being, roughly eight or so chapters.  
  
Part of 'Road' was the plan to give a bit more of the background on the lead characters. So, the fireside stories, each one focusing on a different character. I do wish I had done an Anthy one, but I didn't find a good enough place to slip it in. I also have been laying out the groundwork for the Capital Saga, including a cameo by the villain of that story arc. 


	23. Capital Saga: Part One

The Capital Saga: Part One  
  
Commander Kiryuu Nanami gazed at the knights she had gathered in the main hall of the guard's quarters, her expression grave. "Couriers have reported that the princess left the castle in the west days ago, but our scouts have seen no sign of her," she explained.  
  
"Then we must find her!" Vaun spoke up.  
  
Nanami gave the dark haired young man a nod, "Exactly my intention. I will be leaving my second in charge here and taking a small number of knights with me."  
  
"Won't that be dangerous?" Eiko asked, pushing her red hair back casually.  
  
"I hope we'll make up in speed what we will lack in power," she explained. Before Nanami could continue on a page rushed inside carrying a sheet of paper.  
  
"M'lady!" he thrust the note at her.  
  
Nanami read it, puffing her breath out in relief. Relief, and just a bit of disappointment at not being able to act. "The princess has been sighted at last," she smiled, then commanded, "Form up an honor guard, we must go out to meet her!"  
  
They quickly mounted up, leaving the outer gates in moments to wait outside for any sign of the princess' arrival. "I've never met her before," Vaun asked Nanami softly, "what is she like?"  
  
"When I met her the princess was mourning her brother's exile," Nanami said to him softly, "but even then she carried herself with grace and dignity. If my obligation to the King would have allowed it, I think I would have gladly followed her to the western palace."  
  
"We would have missed you," Kencyr said softly. The grizzled old trooper blushed under her gentle smile.  
  
"There they are," Eiko murmured as the group crested the hill.  
  
"Forward," Nanami ordered crisply. The band reached the travelers; position in only a few moments, gleaming in their silvery, well cleaned armor. Nanami blinked in surprise at the ragged band that followed the Princess Anthy, in their scarred leather armor and dirty steeds. 'Did she have to hire mercenaries?' she wondered.  
  
"Be on your guard," Vaun said to the others softly, "I really don't like the looks of the pink haired one standing by the princess' carriage."  
  
Nanami dismounted from her horse carefully, so as not to embarrass herself, then she reached up to remove her helm and release her long, golden hair. She knelt down there, murmuring, "Princess, we have long awaited your return."  
  
Anthy nodded to her regally, stepping out of the carriage to stand before her. "Commander Nanami, it's good to see you," she said with real warmth in her voice.  
  
Nanami rose, tucking her helm under her arm. The blonde looked over at Juri and Utena in disdain. "And who are these?" Nanami asked the Princess softly.  
  
Anthy frowned, "Tenjou Utena, the captain of my personal guard," and she smiled slightly, "as well as your new superior officer."  
  
Nanami gaped in surprise, "What?!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence as both groups digested that little bombshell. Utena seemed to recover first, stepping forward to say, "It's an honor to meet you, Commander."  
  
Nanami shook herself, "And I, to meet you." She looked over her knights, "We will escort the Princess and her guard into the city."  
  
Anthy sighed softly, returning to the inside of her carriage. They moved off smoothly, and she thought of how different her arrival here was to her coming to the western palace. Sun instead of rain, a trusted honor guard, and her love riding beside her door.  
  
Anthy gestured Utena to ride closer, "You might want to go speak with Nanami."  
  
Utena smiled and chuckled softly, "I was just about to ask if you'd mind if I did so after we reached the palace."  
  
They passed through the gates to the outer city, and the streets were soon lined with cheering people welcoming their princess and next queen home at last. Flags bearing the red rose of Ohtori were waved, streamers blew, and the occasional fireworks was set off.  
  
Anthy knew that Utena would not leave her side here, but she was surprised to see similar intent expressions on her and Nanami's faces. They both scanned the crowds, ready for anyone that might mean to cause any trouble. 'They're alike in many ways,' Anthy thought, 'I just hope that means they'll get along, rather than kill each other.'  
  
"Incredible," Juri murmured as they approached the great castle of Shi'Ohtori itself. Massive towers reached to the sky, and it's walls almost seemed to glow slightly in the light of the setting sun.  
  
"There's an strong aura of magic about this place," Shiori said to them softly, "but I'm not entirely certain of what type."  
  
"Lovely," Utena smiled wryly.  
  
"Isn't it," Anthy agreed. "Well, we managed to deal with magics of a darker variety once, we'll just have to be prepared to do it again here."  
  
They reached the Palace itself soon enough, and Miki quickly took charge. He sent Wakaba off with the palace staff to make sure the Princess' rooms were ready, and along with Juri began to get the members of Anthy's guards housed and fed.  
  
Keiko tried to hang back, avoiding the Palace guards, but she just wasn't that lucky. The crowd parted, Nanami looked up, and her face went pale. "Keiko?" Nanami barely whispered.  
  
"Nanami," Keiko nodded uncomfortably. They gazed at each other a moment, then Keiko broke away with a soft, "I have to go."  
  
Nanami moved to follow her but stopped herself, she still had to speak to the Princess. She turned to meet Utena's gaze, looking at her curiously. "How can I be of service?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, along with the Princess," Utena said softly.  
  
Nanami nodded, "I'd like to bring my second along as well." She hesitated, "I wanted to apologize, for how I acted outside. I jumped to conclusions about you without waiting to see whom you might actually be."  
  
Utena actually smiled back, "I'm well aware how we look, Commander, though I'm hoping a few days rest and some clean clothes will help make up for it."  
  
'She accepted my apology most gracefully,' Nanami noted with some relief. She smiled at her, "Call me Nanami."  
  
"And you can call me Utena," she offered her hand. At Nanami's mildly surprised look she added, "It seems we'll be working closely."  
  
"Indeed, Utena," Nanami shook it firmly.  
  
"I'm always amazed at how easily she does that," Shiori noted.  
  
"Does what?" Juri asked her quietly.  
  
"Turns a potential enemy into a possible friend," Shiori smiled. "She did that back in the mercenaries, too, soothing fights and making peace."  
  
"Let's hope all our problems are solved so easily," Juri smiled.  
  
The room was dark, and the figure there sat in shadows. "It seems I could not bar their way here," he murmured, "but that will simply make things all the sweeter."  
  
He got up, his old fashioned military uniform hugging his slim form. "I cannot reach the brother, to make him pay for what he has done," he sighed. A smile, dangerous and just a bit mad glints in the darkness, "But his sister will serve in his place."  
  
A pale hand touches the sleeping face of a dusky skinned figure, and his expression is sorrowful, "She will pay most dearly for his treachery." 


	24. Capital Saga: Part Two

The Capital Saga: Part Two  
  
Nanami lead Utena, Anthy, Shiori and Juri from the main courtyard towards the guard's wing, swiftly bringing them to a small meeting hall there. Utena held out the seat at the head of the table for Anthy, then the others took up places all around it, even as a dark haired young man ran inside a few moments later.  
  
"This is Vaun, my second in command," Nanami introduced him formally. "We will be able to meet privately in here," Nanami said to them gravely before adding "so may I ask what the present situation is?"  
  
"How did you know something was wrong?" Juri asked in surprise.  
  
Nanami smiled slightly, "You, Utena and Princess Anthy were quite wary, even entering into the city itself. Something must have happened, either on your trip or before." Wryly she added, "And I did notice that you had seen battle, from the state of your garb."  
  
"Something happened, yes," Anthy agreed, "Utena?"  
  
Utena nodded gravely, "Shortly after we left the western castle we began to run into what appeared at first to be bandits."  
  
"By appeared, I take it they were not," Vaun frowned, leaning forward in his chair. There was an intensity about the man, like a hawk chasing it's prey.  
  
"Yes," Juri spoke up, "despite our leaving the main roads and taking reasonable steps to conceal our movements the enemy was able to track us down. They attacked shortly before we reached the city, nearly overwhelming us."  
  
"And they used magic," Shiori said softly, "to control at least some of their troops."  
  
Nanami looked over at Shiori curiously, "You are a mage?"  
  
Shiori nodded, "Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm glad," Nanami surprised her with a smile, "the previous court mage died under mysterious circumstances, shortly after the king."  
  
Juri scowled, "Yet another sign there's something going on."  
  
Shiori reached over to put her hand over Juri's comfortingly, then turned back to Nanami. "I managed to free the controlled warriors," she said, "but it wasn't easy. Also, I saw a... manifestation, I believe of the man who cast the spell I broke."  
  
Vaun eagerly asked, "Can you describe him?"  
  
Shiori smiled at him, "I'll try." She looked thoughtful. "He had short, pink hair, and was quite handsome in a pretty sort of way. His gaze was cool, almost chilling, and he wore an archaic style of military uniform."  
  
"Interesting," Nanami murmured, "it almost sounds like Mikage..."  
  
"Mikage?" Utena looked at her questioningly.  
  
"His portrait is still up in the great hall," Vaun explained, "he was a General in the service of one of the first Kings of Ohtori. He was disgraced when it was revealed he was a sorcerer, and he and his lover were to be slain."  
  
"But...?" Anthy prompted him.  
  
"The stories vary after that," Nanami said quietly, "Some say he was killed, but haunts the castle. Others say that he merely disappeared, and has bided his time before exacting his revenge on the family that turned on him."  
  
Juri threw her hands in the air, "Not another vengeful ghost!"  
  
"Another?" Nanami blinked at her in surprise.  
  
"It's a long story," Anthy smiled, then looked a bit startled at her sudden yawn. "Sorry," she blushed furiously.  
  
"It's all right," Nanami got up, "we can talk more another day."  
  
"Good idea," Utena agreed. She reached over to gently pull Anthy up, then turned to ask Shiori, "Could you put protective wards around our chambers?"  
  
"I was about to suggest it," Shiori agreed.  
  
Nanami escorted them to their chambers, and watched in awe as Shiori cast her wards. The purple haired magician rose off the ground, white light dancing about her, until she struck out in lances of silvery energy, etching a barrier around each of the rooms.  
  
"Incredible," Vaun shook his head admiringly.  
  
Shiori settled down to the ground with a slight smile as she reported, "I didn't sense anything dangerous in the chambers themselves."  
  
Nanami was mildly surprised to see Utena remaining in the bed chamber with Anthy as they walked away. 'That's a bit much, even for a bodyguard,' she thought, until an idea occurred to her. She blushed faintly, realizing how the two of them had been acting.  
  
"If you need anything," Nanami said as she left Juri and Shiori at their chamber door, "just let any of the servants know." She and Vaun left then, returning to the guard's wing.  
  
"What do you think?" Vaun asked her softly.  
  
"Increase the guard patrols," Nanami said seriously, "I don't like what we were hearing from them. Neither Juri nor Utena seems one to overstate something, and they are both worried."  
  
"And what do you think of them?" Vaun asked with a slight smile.  
  
Nanami gave him a scolding look, "It's far too soon to tell." She paused a moment before adding, "But despite the first impression, they do seem quite likable."  
  
"That's what I think, too," Vaun agreed firmly. He gave her a salute, "I'll see you in a few hours or so, ma'am."  
  
"I'll relieve you of command at the appointed hour," Nanami agreed.  
  
The halls of the great castle were dark as Nanami walked to her quarters to catch a few hours of sleep before her shift started. Absentmindedly she noticed the fountain she passed, and remembered a parting there, tearful and painful.  
  
'No,' Nanami told herself firmly, 'I will not resurrect that once again.'  
  
In the darkness of their new quarters Anthy lay in the circle of Utena's arms. "Do you think things are going to be all right here?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes," Utena answered her softly. She smiled slightly, "If they are not, then I'll make them so, I promise you."  
  
"That's my Utena," Anthy laughed softly, snuggling in close. She kissed her softly, "Would you like to, again?"  
  
"You're insatiable," Utena chuckled softly, but she was grinning.  
  
Far beneath the upper levels of the castle, the pink haired man raised an eyebrow, murmuring, "So, they have warded their chambers. Very well, that simply means I must find another way to strike at them."  
  
The other figure leaned up against the wall, as limp as a rag doll. His chest rose and fell, his eyes were open, but there was nothing in his face, no expression at all. In his lap were black roses, a whole bouquet of them.  
  
The pink haired man reached over, stroking a dark colored cheek, "Mamiya..."  
  
There was no response to that, merely a blank gaze off into the distance. The taller man sighed to himself softly, reaching down to grasp one of the roses, bringing it up to his nose and breathing deep of the scent.  
  
"If I cannot strike at the Princess directly," a cold smile, "I will simply use her friends." The rose seemed to shimmer in his hand, "And this will be my instrument."  
  
To be continued... 


	25. Capital Saga: Part Three

The Capital Saga: Part Three  
  
Vaun shifted uncomfortably, his rest troubled in the deep shadows before the dawn. The dark haired boy moaned softly, unaware of the man who sat there by the bed, and the black rose that lay beside his face, shimmering oddly in the darkness.  
  
"This Utena should not be here," Mikage murmured to Vaun softly, "she's taken the place that should have been Nanami's, hasn't she?"  
  
Vaun whimpered softly in his sleep, twisting on the rough mattress.  
  
"You must stand up for her," Mikage said to him firmly, "you must undo this great disservice." A cold smile, "You must punish Anthy for allowing it..."  
  
With a soft gasp Vaun came awake, looking all about him in confusion. "What was that all about?" he murmured to himself softly. He dressed quite swiftly, pulling his uniform on quickly and efficiently. Without thinking about it too much he picked up the black rose from off his desk, and then tucked it into his uniform pocket.  
  
The dawn was breaking, and Utena smiled softly, cradling Anthy in her arms. The beautiful woman stirred, and with a gentle smile Utena said, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Anthy smiled happily, kissing her softly.  
  
The two women dressed got dressed swiftly, then headed out to go get some breakfast. As they walled the white stone hallways Utena noticed banners and garlands being raised, and busy preparations going on all around them.  
  
"Is all of this for your coronation as Queen?" Utena asked Anthy softly.  
  
"Hmm," Anthy nodded slightly, "Miki has been busy, I see. The coronation should be in about a week from my arrival here, by ancient custom."  
  
"Anything I can do?" Utena looked at her worriedly.  
  
Anthy put her hand on Utena's arm and smiled wryly, "With all the craziness that will be involved in the next few days, just be ready to catch me if I collapse."  
  
"That bad?" Utena blinked.  
  
Anthy smiled grimly as a small mob of courtiers came up the hallway, waving pieces of parchment and babbling constantly even as Utena tried to shield Anthy. The princess gave Utena a mild shrug before saying, "See what I mean?"  
  
In another part of the great palace Shiori stood atop one of the outer walls, the purple haired girl's eyes closed. A rippling began all around her, her clothes shifting with an unseen breeze and a soft glow shining from deep within her. It grew brighter and brighter, her lips slightly moving, until with a final word the light faded away.  
  
"Incredible," Nanami noted, standing beside Juri not too far away. Dressed in her standard uniform the slightly shorter blonde looked crisply capable, clean and well pressed.  
  
Juri smirked slightly, "You have no idea."  
  
Nanami blinked, then colored slightly as she got what Juri meant. "Trying to live up to your reputation, lady-killer?" she asked.  
  
Juri didn't answer Nanami for a few moments as she looked up at Shiori, love clearly visible in her eyes. "Not any more," she murmured.  
  
Shiori started to climb down, her mage's robes fluttering around her. Juri reached up to brace the smaller woman to guide her down and Shiori smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Any luck?" Nanami asked politely. She and Juri were both equal in rank, theoretically, so they were being very cautious around each other, avoiding stepping on each other's toes. Considering the bad start they had all gotten off on, it seemed a very good idea.  
  
"Just traces," Shiori answered, "this place is so much larger than the Princess' Castle in the west that it takes much longer to fully search it."  
  
"Don't press yourself too hard," Juri cautioned her softly as the tall, orange haired woman put her arm over the smaller woman's shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine," Shiori smiled up at her gently.  
  
"Just watch your back," Nanami softly cautioned her, "I still have my suspicions about the death of the last Court mage."  
  
Juri gave a cool little smile as she said, "Anything that wishes to harm Shiori will have to come through me first."  
  
Nanami felt a slight pang, remembering someone whom she had felt something similar to that, so long ago...  
  
The young man strode by them, dark hair flowing around his face, his eyes intend. A slight nod to Nanami, "Good morning, commander."  
  
"Vaun," Nanami blinked as he walked on swiftly.  
  
"What on earth?" Shiori murmured, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Juri asked.  
  
The purple haired sorceress had an odd look on her face, "There's some kind of enchantment on him. I'm not sure what it does, but I think we should follow him."  
  
Sitting in the Princess' receiving room Utena and Anthy were taking a well deserved break. "Should I send Wakaba to go get some tea?" Utena asked her softly.  
  
"I'd like that," Anthy smiled up at her happily.  
  
There was a loud hammering on the door, and Utena tensed as she looked up worriedly. A kick hammered them open, and Vaun stood there, his dark hair wild around his face. Dressed in his usual uniform his dark eyes were glazed, and a black rose was in the breast pocket.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Utena demanded.  
  
"I challenge you, Tenjou Utena," Vaun said grimly. He swiftly drew his short sword, running across the room towards the two of them.  
  
"Get behind me," Utena shoved Anthy backwards onehandedly even as she drew her own sword. 'Wish I had Dios with me right now,' she thought grimly as the swords met with a clang of steel on steel. With a mighty heave of her slim shoulders she forced him back even as she demanded, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"For honor," Vaun's swing nearly took Utena's head off.  
  
"Utena!" Anthy cried out in alarm.  
  
Utena swiftly kicked chairs and plush couches aside, making some room to move. She watched him cautiously, waiting on the balls of her feet for him to move. 'He looks dazed,' Utena parried smoothly, 'almost confused. More sorcery, maybe?'  
  
"Yield," Utena struck against his guard, knowing that this boy was strong.  
  
"Never," Vaun bit out.  
  
"Vaun!" Nanami cried out in surprise, standing there in the receiving room's doorway, "What are you doing?"  
  
"This usurper will pay for what she's done," Vaun scowled.  
  
"Magic," Shiori scowled. Now she knew where she had felt this before, when they had faced the entranced soldiers out in the field. She narrowed her eyes, and tried to feel the magics swirling around the boy, then her eyes widened in surprise. "Strike for the rose!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Utena muttered, hammering at his guard. Using a trick her old swordmistress Tarma had taught her Utena slipped her blade under his, forcing it upwards smoothly. A single swing, and petals of the black rose scattered on the floor.  
  
Vaun stood there frozen for a few moments, his handsome face oddly blank. Then he just limply collapsed, almost like a puppet who's strings had been cut, his sword clattering loudly in the stunned quiet of the room as it fell to the ground..  
  
Nanami gazed down in shock at her trusted second in command, "I don't understand what could have made him attack you, Captain."  
  
"It wasn't his fault," Shiori said firmly, "he was being controlled."  
  
"Looks like our enemy has reared his head once again," Juri frowned.  
  
The room was plunged in shadow, the standing figure raising a black rose to his face. "The first test was successful," Mikage murmured.  
  
There was utter silence in the room, another figure laying there on the bed. His face was expressionless, but strangely beautiful, too. Mikage looked down at him, his eyes dark as he stroked the boy across the cheek.  
  
"Now I just need to find someone... closer, to them," Mikage smiled, a cold, cruel smile.  
  
To be continued... 


	26. Capital Saga: Part Four

The Capital Saga: Part Four  
  
The healers ward was quiet as a running Utena carried the young man inside, Anthy and Nanami following close behind her. "Could I have a healer examine him, please?" the pink haired Captain asked crisply, her voice carrying it's usual command.  
  
"Of course," the woman said to them softly. The brown haired healer guided them over to one of the beds, and helped the dark haired young man be laid out onto the sheets. "May I ask what happened?" she looked up, smiling oddly at Utena.  
  
"A sword duel and a bit of dark magic," Shiori spoke up, coming in at Juri's side. The purple haired mage sighed as Utena looked at her, "No luck tracing it back." She looked over at the healer and frowned to herself thoughtfully.  
  
"I see things are still exciting around you, Utena," the healer murmured, her softly glowing hands just above the unconscious Vaun.  
  
Anthy blinked at the healer, then the Princess looked up at Utena with her dark purple hair falling into her eyes, "Do you know her?"  
  
Utena looked at the kneeling healer, then her eyes widened, "Hitomi?"  
  
The former healer of Utena's mercenary troop chuckled softly. "It took you long enough to recognize me," Hitomi chuckled. She stood up, her short brown hair barely reaching her shoulders as she said, "It seems your companion is unharmed, he just needs to rest."  
  
Nanami puffed out a sigh, "I'm glad." She turned to Anthy and bowed her head, "I wish to apologize again for his actions, Princess."  
  
Anthy shook her head, "It wasn't his fault."  
  
Nanami gave a more formal bow as the noble blonde said quietly, "The Princess is too kind."  
  
"The enchantment that was controlling him, it was carried in the black rose?" Utena turned to ask Shiori crisply.  
  
"Yes," Shiori nodded gravely, "though someone seems to have tampered with his mind a bit before he even put the rose on."  
  
"I see where you're going with this," Nanami smiled at Utena wryly, "but roses are commonly worn in the capital. And with the coronation in only a few days there'll be even more roses, as they are the national symbol of Ohtori."  
  
Utena smiled wryly, "Then could we have the guards keeping an eye out for black roses?"  
  
Anthy spoke up this time, "I'm afraid that won't help much. The black roses are often worn in mourning for the fallen king. There'll be a great deal of them, too."  
  
Juri began to swear to herself softly. "This is not good," the lieutenant scowled, her long orange hair falling back like a cape.  
  
Utena nodded grimly, then she looked over at Shiori and asked, "And you said that you had no luck tracing it back?"  
  
"Sorry," Shiori sighed softly, "I followed the traces of magic back to Vaun's bedroom, and felt a much stronger concentration of enchantment in there. But other than that, I could find no traces of whoever did it."  
  
"They just.. appeared there?" Hitomi frowned.  
  
Anthy sighed softly, "All this speculation is quite interesting but... what do we do now?"  
  
"I'll stay by your side," Utena said, "from what Vaun said, the attack was more directed at getting to you." She looked at Juri and Nanami, "I need you to keep an eye on the guards and our company, make sure no black roses turn up there."  
  
"They'll try again, of course," Juri agreed grimly.  
  
Shiori nodded thoughtfully before looking over at Nanami. "Does the castle have an archive of some kind? I might be able to find out a bit more about our possible foe, the magician Mikage," she asked with a slight smile.  
  
"With the Princess's permission I'll take you there," Nanami said crisply. Once she received Anthy's nod she looked over at Hitomi, "Take good care of Vaun, please." With that, Juri, Shiori and her left the ward together.  
  
The halls were crowded, filled with councilors and guests, nobles and peasants. Roses of all colors appeared on clothing, including more than a few of the black ones. Whenever Nanami saw a black rose she gazed at the wearer thoughtfully, looking for some sign of the enemy's touch.  
  
"This is going to be irritating," Juri murmured, also scanning the crowd.  
  
Shiori shook her head, "The enemy used Vaun to attack first. What does that mean?"  
  
Nanami looked at her, wondering what the girl might be implying. "Could they be trying to sow discord in our ranks?" she asked.  
  
"Possibly," Juri nodded thoughtfully as they ducked to avoid a work crew with a ladder. "Watch where you're going," she barked.  
  
"Sorry," the young man blushed, his crew swiftly moving on.  
  
Nanami smiled to herself slightly. "Or distract us enough for a work crew to decapitate us," she drawled impishly.  
  
Shiori chuckled softly, and Juri laughed. "A point," Juri admitted.  
  
It took them a few more minutes, walking down winding steps into the cool, dry depths beneath the great castle itself until they reached the archives themselves. The great wooden doors opened up smoothly on oiled hinges, and they took a few steps inside only to stop and gaze in wonder. Book shelves went off into the darkness, carefully capped lamps generating light, the shelves themselves as tall as three men, at least.  
  
Shiori blinked a few times before softly murmuring, "I hope this is better organized than most wizard's libraries, or we could be down here a long time."  
  
"Actually, It's surprisingly well organized," Miki came around one of the book cases, a few books in hand. Wakaba followed close behind him, more books in the brown haired girl's hands and a adoring smile focused on the oblivious Miki.  
  
"Miki," Juri looked at him in surprise, "what are you doing here?"  
  
The blue haired young courtier smiled slightly. "I was researching the traditions of the coronation," Miki said, "But once I heard about the attack I switched tracks."  
  
"One step ahead," Shiori said admiringly. She shook her head, "I suspect the military lost a great warrior when you left."  
  
"Maybe," Miki blushed, unaware of the glare Wakaba was directing at Shiori.  
  
"I'll leave you four to it then," Nanami smiled. She paused at the doorway, watching Miki explaining where he hadn't checked yet, and shook her head with a smile.  
  
The hallways were mobbed, but an single intense glare from Nanami usually helped clear the way. She still had a fearsome reputation from when she was a young noble, back when she had been a bit of a bane to her poor father. But everyone grows up sometime, and it had eventually happened to her, too. The reputation remained, however, and even came in handy occasionally.  
  
Passing the fountain Nanami slowed, then with a mild pang of guilt she made her way in the courtyard. She stood there by it's side for an unknown span of time, gazing into it's cool depths, until a soft gasp brought her back to reality.  
  
The young woman looked across the fountain, so very different from Nanami's memory. Instead of twin plaits, a long braid flowed down her back. The gentle softness once there was gone, replaced by a new strength. Gowns exchanged for hunting leathers. But the face, the face remained the very same as when they had parted at this fountain years ago.  
  
"Keiko," Nanami said softly, wondering what the woman thought of the changes in her, too.  
  
"Nanami," Keiko took a shaky breath, then she sighed softly. "I guess it's time we did talk," she said to her softly.  
  
"Love is a wonderful thing," Mikage could have been talking to himself, as much as the beautiful boy laying on the bed reacted. "Fragile, yet it pulls and twists us all, in so many ways," the pinkish haired man smiled a bit sadly.  
  
A rose lay, alone of a nearby table, and he picked it up to sniff at it, the dark rose seeming to absorb the light all around it.  
  
"And extremely useful to our purposes," he added coldly.  
  
To be continued... 


	27. Capital Saga: Part Five

The Capital Saga: Part Five  
  
Keiko sighed softly, sitting down at the side of the gurgling fountain. She was careful to shift her long brown braid aside, then looked up at the still standing Nanami and smiled slightly, "You look quite fearsome standing there, Commander. Sit, please."  
  
"Fearsome?" Nanami smiled a bit sadly as the blonde sat down beside her, "I hadn't thought I'd changed all that much."  
  
Keiko looked over at Nanami, "The aura of command suits you, I think."  
  
Nanami nodded, looking away from Keiko nervously as she softly said, "I've been looking for a better way to say this, but I can't seem to find the right words." A little breath, "I'm so sorry, for how I acted back then."  
  
"I wasn't exactly blameless, when we parted," Keiko reminded her gently.  
  
Nanami closed her eyes moment, remembering that dark night, two young women standing in this very courtyard so many years ago. Keiko had been a very different girl then, a proper daughter of a noble family, a family that was plainly horrified by her... liaison with the rebellious Nanami. They had ordered their youngest daughter away from the castle and the young hellion's dangerous influence, and Keiko had meekly agreed.  
  
"I shouldn't have pressed you the way I did," Nanami sighed in memory. She had argued that Keiko should defy her family, swiftly reducing her lover to tears.  
  
"And I should have had the nerve to stand up to my father," Keiko said softly. "But I never did, not until I was out of his reach at least."  
  
A slight smile tugged on Nanami's lips as she quietly said, "I was certainly startled when I first saw you following Anthy's party into the castle gates." A bit of a grin, "I honestly thought that my eyes were deceiving me."  
  
"And I didn't expect the rebel street duelist to become the commander of the castle guard," Keiko said. She paused, "But I wasn't too surprised to see you here, Nanami. I tried to keep track of you, down through the years."  
  
"Thank you," Nanami looked away from her, feeling suddenly disconcerted. The brown haired woman was even more beautiful than she had once been, having grown into a graceful maturity. The caged bird of many years past had seemingly grown into a falcon, proud and free.  
  
"I was such a fool," Keiko looked at Nanami, a few tears glistening in her eyes, "and I spent many a night wishing I had accepted your offer and stayed."  
  
"Me, too," Nanami agreed softly.  
  
Keiko gently slid her fingers into Nanami's before she quietly asked her, "Would you consider giving this fool another chance?"  
  
Nanami drew Keiko's hand to her lips, gently kissing the back. "Then you can call me a fool as well," Nanami said to her softly, "for I would always give you a second chance."  
  
The tears slid free, flowing down Keiko's cheeks, "Thank you." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Nanami's own, the fountain gurgling behind them.  
  
Later that night, in another part of the castle, a restless figure tried to sleep deeply, that rest seemingly escaping her. "She enchants them all," Mikage softly murmured, the black rose he placed there opening up the sleeping mind to his influence. "She weaves magics about them, and they will notice no other," a twisted smile.  
  
"You have to make her pay for stealing away all of that love," Mikage finished, his short pink hair flowing about his face, "pay dearly." With that, he simply disappeared.  
  
Utena watched the dress fitting going on, Anthy being wreathed in the formal reds of the coronation ceremony. They were making steady progress, and it looked like Anthy would be ready for the ceremony coming in only a few days.  
  
Utena felt a bit of guilty relief that her own garb for the coronation was going to be so much simpler. As a soldier in the royal service all she was going to have to wear was her formal uniform, a bit uncomfortable but not all that bad, considering.  
  
"You can at least try to hide that smile, Utena," Anthy said with a little smile of her own.  
  
"Sorry, love," Utena chuckled softly. She got up from her seat to gaze at the woman embraced in bolts of fabric and softly added, "You look lovely."  
  
A bit of red appeared on Anthy's cheeks. "You always seem to know the right thing to say, m'love," she said softly, looking at Utena with an odd kind of wonder.  
  
Being careful not to disturb the busy seamstresses Utena reached out to gently take Anthy's hand. "With you, it's easy," Utena said softly.  
  
She came in the front door, her curly hair bouncing as she walked forward with an odd sense of purpose in her stride. She ignored all of the busy courtiers, the seamstresses, it seemed she was completely focused on one thing only.  
  
"Wakaba," Anthy looked up to smile cheerfully at her personal maid.  
  
Utena saw the black rose on the girl's breast and quickly shoved Anthy backwards, just in time to avoid a deadly sweep of a wicked looking knife. The seamstresses screamed, courtiers scattered, and the room descended into chaos. Another sweep as Utena put herself right between Wakaba and her lover, reaching at her side for her sword...  
  
... only to see it sitting by her chair. "Anthy!" Utena cried out, jerking back to avoid a cut to her face, seeing strands of her pink hair falling in front of her eyes towards the floor.  
  
Anthy scrambled, her legs tangled in bolts of cloth, but grabbed at the sword. "Here," she cried, pitching it towards where Utena stood.  
  
Utena caught it and drew the blade smoothly, parrying a cut that likely would have blinded her. 'I never realized she was this good a knife fighter,' she noted, blocking another strike. "Why are you doing this?" she cried.  
  
"Miki," Wakaba snarled, "all he speaks of is the princess! All he sees is her face, all he hears is her voice..." She shook her head, a few tears shining on her cheeks, "The only way he'll ever be able to see me if she is gone!"  
  
"That's not true," Utena started.  
  
Utena cried out in pain as her cheek was sliced, avoiding a deeper cut only by reflex. "Step aside," Wakaba held her knife ready, clearly willing to use it, "or pay the consequences."  
  
"Fine," Utena moved, taking the hilt she still held in one hand and jabbing the startled girl right in the stomach. Taking advantage of a weakness in her guard Utena struck, sending the petals of the black rose spiraling to the floor.  
  
"Wakaba!" Anthy cried out as the girl collapsed.  
  
"I didn't hurt her," Utena reached up to check the cut to her face before softly adding, "well, not too much, anyway."  
  
"You're hurt!" Anthy reached up to check on her lover, not noticing the bolts of fabric that were covering her had finally come loose. Without a sound, they fluttered to the ground, leaving her entirely in the nude.  
  
There was a sudden hammering on the main doors, then it just burst open, a small group rushing inside, Nanami leading the charge. "We heard a disturbance.." she started to say only to trail off, blushing quite furiously.  
  
"Eep!" Anthy's face flamed, and Utena turned herself to provide her love some cover.  
  
"Black rose," Shiori pointed to where the petals still lingered. The purple haired girl gave Juri a scolding look, "Get your thoughts out of the privy, please."  
  
Wakaba groaned softly, distracting them from Juri's blushing reply. The brown haired girl sat up, looking about in honest confusion, "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Shiori?" Juri asked her lover softly.  
  
Shiori gazed at Wakaba intently, "It seems the enchantment is gone."  
  
Nanami offered Wakaba a hand, giving the smaller woman an intent look, but there was no sign of malice left in the cutely befuddled young woman. "You don't remember anything?" Nanami asked her softly.  
  
"No," Wakaba said impatiently, "what happened?"  
  
"That was a little too close," Utena murmured, pulling a larger piece around Anthy as a sort of improvised cloak.  
  
Anthy's eyes glittered angrily, "Now he strikes at my friends." She looked up at Utena, "I want him stopped, Utena. Before anyone else is harmed."  
  
Utena tightened her hands on her lover's shoulders, "I'll do my best."  
  
To be continued... 


	28. The Capital Saga Interlude: Once Upon a ...

The Capital Saga Interlude: Once Upon a Time  
  
Kaoru Miki moved his way along the rows of scrolls and books, searching through the titles intently. Once he had been a simple soldier, fighting battles with the speed of his sword, but in time he grew tired of that life. Study and effort found him in the role of courtier, something that he was far more suited for.  
  
Now, Miki used the tenacity and determination he learned on the streets for other tasks, like this research. Finding out the information about Mikage was difficult, because legend and fact had nearly merged in his case. Some of the tales said he was the evil mage who's castle had once been where Shi'ohtori was now, others said he was a general of the ancient High Kings. But he was tracing him back, slowly but surely.  
  
In another one of the books Miki had found a reference to a certain chronicle of the Founding Wars, one that he searched for now. He reached the section of records he wanted, and carefully began shifting the scrolls aside, eventually finding the symbols he wanted.  
  
Miki carried the set of scrolls over to the large table, setting it down there. He unsnapped the catches, easing the heavy paper open. Carefully he brought the lamp closer, intently studying the ancient script. His eyes widened, and he began to read...  
  
Mikage pushed his long pink hair out of his face, blood running into his face. He quickly surveyed the battlefield, his soldiers' armor splattered with mud, filth and blood, and came to a simple conclusion. They were losing this battle.  
  
The barbarians had come down from their villages to the north, a wave of soldiers spilling over the kingdom of Ohtori. In all honestly they were unprepared, years of peace having dulled their edge, and the enemy seized that opportunity.  
  
The border towns fell first, and tales of the massacres had swiftly reached the south. The High King rallied their forces, but only a skeleton force could be sent out to delay the foe while they marshaled a larger army. Mikage had volunteered to take the delaying force out, foolishly promising to hold the enemy back.  
  
'I was too arrogant,' Mikage thought bleakly.  
  
There were over a thousand soldiers that he had lead forth into the crux of arms, but the barbarian army out-numbered them by nearly five thousand men. Magic could even those odds, but only the great spells of war could possibly turn the tide, ones that no man could dare use while their forces were combined in battle.  
  
'We can't win this by force of arms,' he thought to himself, 'it's time to change tactics.' Mikage ordered his second to send the retreat signal. The boy nodded, his short purple hair falling into his eyes as he concentrated intently.  
  
Mamiya had entered his service a few years back, and Mikage had fallen in love with the beautiful boy on very first sight. Gentle eyes, a kind smile, but still quite capable, he was almost Mikage's ideal man. Quite cautiously he had approached him, and was filled with joy when he returned Mikage's affections.  
  
A mystical flare shot upwards from the boy's hands, lighting up the entire battle field, and he saw his commanders trying to pull back. The barbarian force pressed forward, continuing the engagement, refusing to let them retreat. Again and again Mikage saw the soldiers fall, and knew he had no remaining choice.  
  
"Mamiya," Mikage looked out at the battle as he asked his second softly, "can you make sure that none of the enemy disturb me?"  
  
"None will reach you," Mamiya drew his sword, "you have my oath on it."  
  
"Thank you," Mikage stopped him for a moment, gently pressing his lips to the boy's own in a gesture of farewell.  
  
Mikage moved off, even as barbarians began to spill forth from the battle line. He felt almost sick as he considered what he was about to do, but there was no choice left. He centered himself, finding his calm place, then reached out to the power that swirled beyond this world...  
  
"I call you, Demons of shadow,  
by crimson blood and lives shed  
Your strength to mine allow  
Fires of Chaos mine to wield!"  
  
The power surged up from within him, the ground burning all around, trees and plants dying from the touch of those energies. Crimson fire, a fatal blackness surging up, and the soldiers faltered, feeling what was coming. The power was a wave that he released across the battlefield, a scythe that cut men down indiscriminately.  
  
Fully half his own force of soldiers were gone in that moment, but the enemy fared much worse. The barbarians broke and ran, fleeing his powers, even as the battlefield burned.  
  
Swaying with exhaustion, his strength all but gone, Mikage dropped to his knees. "Mamiya," he murmured softly, but heard no reply. He looked up wearily, his vision blurred. Some barbarians had attempted to reach the hill, but they had been stopped. A figure lay crumpled nearby, and Mikage's blood ran cold.  
  
"Mamiya!"  
  
The guards found Mikage there hours later, cradling the boy's body to him, murmuring to it softly. He seemed numb when they took him away, numb to the charges laid by the soldiers that he had commanded.  
  
The King's tent was opulent, the finery of a traveling war leader decked about it, but Mikage seemed oblivious to it all. The king's purple hair fell into deeply sorrowful eyes, eyes highlighted by the darkness of his skin. The royal line of Ohtori had borne those colors for generations, and none questioned it anymore.  
  
"Mikage, I'm sorry," the King said softly to his old friend, "both for your loss, and what I find I must do now."  
  
Mikage looked up, the sky blue eyes meeting his King's eyes. "I saved your kingdom for you," he said bitterly, "and only lost the thing I held most dear."  
  
"And slew soldiers loyal to me," the King's voice was sorrowful, "who left wives and families behind, families that are now widowed."  
  
"There was no choice," Mikage's eyes seemed to regain some fire then.  
  
"You should have pulled your forces back," the King continued, "tried to preserve your forces until we could reach you.."  
  
"You weren't there," Mikage bit out, "there was no other way!"  
  
"That may be so," the King agreed, "but their families will call out to me for justice." There was pain in his eyes as he continued, "Justice I must provide them."  
  
"Damn you," Mikage stood, meeting his King's eyes defiantly, "no!"  
  
Mikage moved to leave, but the King grabbed his arm. "If you leave now," he said softly, "you will be branded a traitor! Stay, justice may be lenient.."  
  
"I have already paid most dearly," Mikage shrugged off his King's hand. His voice dropped, "I have given my all, and been repaid by treachery. So be it." The mage summoned up a surge of power, and the King was flung away.  
  
A few moments later the King recovered, venturing outside. But Mikage was gone, disappeared, and later they would discover that the body of Mamiya was gone as well...  
  
Miki sighed to himself in frustration. The scrolls ended with Mikage's disappearance, nothing more. But still, it shed a light on their enigmatic foe. 'Obviously he felt betrayed by his King,' he thought, 'but why does he seek vengeance on Anthy now?'  
  
The doors to the library slammed open, a page running in out of breath, "M'lord, you must come quickly! Wakaba has attacked the Princess!"  
  
"What?!" Miki blurted in surprise. Recovering himself he grabbed the scrolls and ran after the boy, determined to find out what was going on.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: I was originally going to have Mikage use the Dragon Slave spell from Slayers, but decided to make up something similar instead. 


	29. Capital Saga: Part Seven

The Capital Saga: Part Seven  
  
Poor Miki was shaken to the core to hear of Wakaba's attack on the princess when the blue haired courtier returned from his latest excursion to the library. Anthy had recovered some of her clothing by then, the others watching over Wakaba worriedly.  
  
"I'm all right," Wakaba said crossly as Shiori hovered over her.  
  
"Would it help if I said I'm not too worried about you?" Shiori asked her wryly. The purple haired sorceress passed her hands just over Wakaba's body, her expression thoughtful, "I'm getting better at feeling the traces this Mikage leaves behind."  
  
"Can you find him?" Anthy asked, the expression on her face fierce. Attacking her through her friends had angered the princess, that was obvious. The dark violet haired girl's dusky cheeks were bright red with her anger, her dark eyes glittering.  
  
Utena put her hand on to her lover's shoulder, "I seem to remember once you counseled Juri and I over loosing our tempers."  
  
Anthy hesitated, then smiled slightly up at the pink haired woman beside her. "Thank you," she murmured softly.  
  
Shiori smiled grimly, "I'll try my best to find him, princess." Gravely she continued, "I think we must try to wrap this up before your coronation as queen in three days."  
  
"If it helps," Miki looked over at Wakaba with a clearly worried look on his face, "I've found some scrolls of Mikage's history." The blue haired man made a face, "It doesn't say what ultimately happened to him, but it does reveal the kinds of magic he used."  
  
"Well done, Miki," Juri murmured, her long orange hair braided backwards..  
  
"But what do we do once we find him?" Nanami asked them all crisply. Her long golden hair flowed over her shoulders as the commander carefully avoided looking over at Keiko, a faint blush coloring her cheeks occasionally.  
  
"Is he spirit or flesh?" a faintly blushing Keiko agreed with Nanami, her own brown hair tied back tightly. "And his magics seem quite potent..."  
  
"Well isn't that interesting," Anthy murmured as they watched how the two young women acted around each other, and Utena smiled slightly.  
  
"I might have a solution," Utena murmured. She looked over at Juri and the others, "Can you watch over Anthy for me? There's something that I need to do."  
  
"Of course," Shiori agreed, "but what will you be doing?"  
  
"Reforging the Sword of Dios," Utena said simply. She looked over at Nanami, "Is there a sword-smith in the castle?"  
  
"I'll take you to him," Nanami volunteered crisply.  
  
"The blade can be reforged," Shiori spoke up, "but the magics bound to it are in tatters. Call me once the blade is ready, and I will try to restore them."  
  
Utena nodded to Shiori crisply, then she looked over at Anthy. "I'll be back here as quickly as I can," she promised her.  
  
"Please," Anthy smiled, but her eyes were grave.  
  
Nanami lead Utena down the hall, but Utena reached out to stop her. "We need to stop at the princess' quarters first, the fragments of the sword are there," she explained.  
  
"Right," and the two detoured towards the rooms in the royal wing. They didn't run, but their pace would have left most others behind as they entered the set of rooms. Utena rummaged through her bags, producing a cloth bag that clanked slightly as she moved. "Is that it?" Nanami asked as she lead the way down to the ground level.  
  
"The pieces of the Sword of Dios," Utena agreed as they strode through the gaily decorated halls of the palace. She smiled to herself, "Shiori collected the fragments for me, after the blade itself was shattered."  
  
"This weapon, it was magically powered?" Nanami asked. "Do you really believe it may be able to help us against the magician Mikage?"  
  
"It helped slay a roaming spirit that threatened Anthy's life," Utena said, wisely leaving out that it had been her brother Akio's ghost. The princess had enough problems without letting that bit of information being revealed..  
  
"And if he is flesh and blood?" Nanami asked as they descended one of the great stairways.  
  
"Even better," Utena said dryly. They walked across the great entry hall and then out through the massive doors. She looked around, "Where to next?"  
  
"This way," Nanami lead her towards a great stone structure, built up against the outer wall. White smoke rose from the chimney, and as they grew nearer they could hear the sound of a hammer striking on a metal anvil. Heat seemed to radiate from the structure, and the scent of coal and raw iron was carried on the breeze.  
  
"Yes?" the big bear of a man was turned away from them, but as soon as they got with in a few feet of him he had spoken up. He turned to look at them, clean shaven and hair tied back, his muscles bulging beneath a protective leather shirt.  
  
"We have a commission for you," Utena spoke up.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked Nanami, giving Utena a skeptical gaze.  
  
"Taryn," Nanami said in scolding tones. She smiled slightly, "This is the Captain of the Princess' guard and her consort, Tenjou Utena."  
  
"Huh," Taryn looked Utena up and down. "A bit scrawny for the guards, aren't you girl?" he asked her cheerfully.  
  
"I manage, somehow," Utena said dryly.  
  
Taryn surprised her by breaking into loud laughter. "Good for you," he clapped her on the shoulder, nearly sending Utena falling to the ground with the force of the blow, "you don't let yourself be bullied!" He grinned, "Now you were saying something about a commission?"  
  
"We need a sword reforged," Nanami said, smiling slightly at the look on Utena's face.  
  
"The pieces?" Taryn said thoughtfully.  
  
Utena unwrapped the bag she was using to carry them, spreading them out on a worktable nearby. The metal almost glowed, twinkling silver in the light. "Here they are," she said.  
  
"This is fine," Taryn picked up a piece, turning it over in his fingers. He opened his mouth, laid the piece on his tongue, then closed his mouth.  
  
"What in the.." Utena blurted out.  
  
"Shhh," Nanami jabbed her in the ribs.  
  
The smith spat the metal back into the palm of his hand, then he looked down at the shards laying there on the table. With an almost uncanny knack he began to arrange all the pieces, shifting them around like a puzzle. In less time it took to tell the shape of a sword gleamed there, a shape that was achingly familiar to Utena.  
  
Taryn gave her a sympathetic glance before he quietly asked Utena, "Is this what the sword once looked like?"  
  
"Yes," Utena nodded slightly. She took a nervous breath, "Is there some way you can.."  
  
"It won't be the same," Taryn shifted the shards around thoughtfully, "it can't be. But I can use this alloy, try to create something as close as I can."  
  
Nanami spoke up, "But how long will it take?"  
  
"Huh," Taryn mused, "that's a good question, ma'am." The big man looked at the sword, then over at Utena thoughtfully. He seemed to sense the urgency in the young woman as he said, "Two days, I can't do it any faster without risking the quality of the blade."  
  
'It would give them a very small window to act,' Utena mused, 'the coronation of Queen Anthy was in three days.' Somehow, she knew that the enemy would act before the coronation, to prevent her from becoming queen.  
  
"Thank you," Utena said softly. She smiled grimly, "Send a page to let us know when you begin shaping and tempering the blade."  
  
Nanami and Utena left soon after, after watching the smith Taryn heat the great forge and then begin melting the shards down. "Are you going to send Shiori down to work on it while he's finishing the blade?" Nanami asked.  
  
"I hope it'll work," Utena admitted, "we need the blade ready as soon as possible."  
  
To be continued... 


	30. Capital Saga: Part Eight

The Capital Saga: Part Eight  
  
Mikage gently toyed with Mamiya's hair, the boy laying across his lap, feeling an odd sense of admiration washing over him as he watched what went on in the images carried by the bowl of water. This Utena reminded him of the better commanders that he had once known, simply refusing to accept the situation she was faced with. Instead, she fought to change the odds, bringing forth plans and strategies all of her own.  
  
"So unlike Akio," Mikage scowled.  
  
The spirit and his lover Kanae had offered Mikage the restoration of Mamiya, to bring the boy's soul back from the havens and return it to the perfectly preserved body. In return, Mikage had agreed to strike against the King, though he would have done that willingly anyway. With his powers he had slain the court mage, then poisoned the King with his magics.  
  
But it was all for nothing.  
  
Akio was utterly destroyed, slain in battle by this Utena and her companions. His dark lover Kanae, the necromancer, was gone as well, and there was nothing they could do for him now. His own magics were more focused on preserving his own existence, and the magics needed to return a soul to this plane were far beyond him.  
  
"All that is left to me is my vengeance," Mikage murmured, cradling the boy's limp body to him. "The princess will carry the weight of my fury, the cost of her foul bloodline."  
  
Mikage let the boy fall backwards, rising to walk away from Mamiya to the bouquet of flowers. He drew a black rose out, raising it to his nose and breathing deep. Pink hair fell into his eyes, his gaze flashing as he considered what he had to do. A target had to be chosen, one that could finally reach the princess and spill her blood to the floor.  
  
"Ah," Mikage murmured as a face swam into view, "that one."  
  
In another part of the great castle, Utena and Nanami returned to the Princess' side. Utena smiled as her lover's face lit up on her entry, their companions gathered around the room, along with a band of the almost always present courtiers. Anthy had changed to a formal gown, and looked lovely.  
  
"The armorer has started his work," Utena reported, running a hand through her pink hair.  
  
Nanami spoke up, "He hopes to have it completed in two days."  
  
"Which doesn't leave us much time to deal with this Mikage," Anthy agreed from where she sat. The purple haired princess was watching with a certain amount of bemusement as Miki worked with courtiers, organizing details for the upcoming coronation.  
  
"Where's Wakaba?" Utena blinked, noticing that the girl wasn't there.  
  
"We sent her to be with the healers," Shiori said, her own violet mane a bit messy, "she was looking a little ragged around the edges. I think she needed the rest."  
  
Utena puffed out an short, irritated breath. What was annoying her the most about this enemy was his ability to strike out at them through their friends, the people she should have been able to protect. It also meant that she couldn't know where the next attack might come from, whom might turn up with a black rose in their pocket.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Shiori spoke up firmly, "I'm going to go read through those history scrolls Miki discovered. Once I get a better idea of what this Mikage can actually do, I can make a better attempt to track him down."  
  
"Juri, you should go with her," Anthy commanded. At the others questioning looks she continued on, "This Mikage seems to be far too familiar with us, I fear that he can see what we do. Traveling together will limit his ability to act, hopefully."  
  
"Going alone is an invitation for trouble," Utena agreed. She looked over at Anthy and softly added, "Well done, m'love."  
  
"Thank you," Anthy blushed under the praise.  
  
"We'll be back as quickly as we can," Juri agreed, the orange haired warrior standing protectively at her lover's side.  
  
"Just don't get too distracted," Keiko added with a smile, bringing forth soft laughter as the two women headed out.  
  
"Eh?" Nanami looked over at Keiko questioningly, all the while taking in the rough beauty of the brown haired young woman.  
  
Keiko smiled at her, "As you likely know, they are lovers, and not for very long at that. They've been known to be rather.. intense, at times."  
  
"True," Nanami gave her a look, a little smile on the blonde's face, "I seem to remember a few.. distractions when we first met."  
  
"Nanami," Keiko blushed charmingly.  
  
Utena hid a smile, watching the women talking together. "I thought that there was something between them, in the past," she confided to Anthy quietly.  
  
Anthy nodded slightly, "I would tend to agree with you." A bit more loudly she addressed the entire room, "For the time being, I think we should all return to our various duties, at least until we learn something more."  
  
"I'll take the courtiers along with me," Miki offered, his blue hair falling into his eyes, "and finish our discussions elsewhere."  
  
"Wise," Utena muttered, "thanks."  
  
"It's an honor to be of service," Miki grinned as he all but shoved the protesting courtiers out into the hallway and towards an empty meeting room.  
  
"If you do not need my services," Nanami nodded her head, "I think I will go off duty. It's near the end of my shift."  
  
"Keiko, are you busy?" Anthy asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, no," Keiko blinked.  
  
"Then maybe you and Nanami could take this opportunity to catch up," Anthy said to them with a bright little smile.  
  
"Yes," Keiko blushed redly.  
  
As Utena escorted both women to the door Nanami muttered to her, "Our Princess is doubling as a matchmaker, now?"  
  
"It could be worse," Utena answered her softly, then she grinned and added, "she could be ordering you out on a date."  
  
"A point," Nanami acknowledged as she and Keiko ended up out in the hallway together. She looked over at Keiko to ask, "We aren't that obvious when we're together?"  
  
"I hate to say this," Keiko sighed, "but probably so."  
  
Nanami sighed. "Well," she gave Keiko a gentle smile, "shall we go?"  
  
"Of course," Keiko chuckled softly as she took Nanami's arm, "I can't refuse a royal command, now can I?"  
  
"I won't tell if you won't," Nanami offered.  
  
Keiko moved a bit closer to her, "And I want to, Nanami."  
  
"Thank you," Nanami felt her cheeks reddening. Softly she said, "I seem to have a good bottle of wine in my quarters, if you'd care to share it."  
  
"I'd love to," Keiko sighed happily. They walked a short ways down the hall and she softly added, "You just happened to have a bottle of wine?"  
  
"Well, it could be that I was planning to ask you over anyway," Nanami answered, a slight smile teasing her lips.  
  
"You never change," Keiko sighed happily, the two moving a bit closer together as they went on together.  
  
To be continued... 


	31. Capital Saga: Part Nine

The Capital Saga: Part Nine  
  
The sun rose over the royal city, light shining through the windows of a room over in the guard's quarters. The soft glow swept over everything in the room, especially on the two laying there in the small bed. Nanami let her arms tighten a bit around the gently slumbering Keiko, gazing down at the woman cradled there.  
  
'I should get up soon,' Nanami thought, her golden hair falling around her, 'but I don't want to.' Last night had been wonderful, the two spending hours talking, then... she blushed.  
  
"Good morning," Keiko smiled dreamily, her brown hair falling into her eyes. She snuggled closer, "It's been,.. a long time."  
  
"Me, too," Nanami agreed. She hesitated, considering what she was going to say, "I haven't been entirely chaste, though."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to be," Keiko agreed. Her voice became mildly dangerous, "You aren't seeing anyone else now, are you?"  
  
Nanami chuckled, reaching out to toy with Keiko's hair, "Not for a long time. I've known desire, but without love... it's just not enough."  
  
"For me, as well," Keiko agreed, relaxing a bit. She reached out to stroke the cheek, looking into those expressive eyes, "I never stopped loving you, even when I left here."  
  
"I love you, too," Nanami agreed. She reached out, gently stroking along a tanned cheek, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Keiko kissed that hand gently, cradling it in her own. She held that hand, squeezing gently as she looked over at Nanami, mouth open to speak...  
  
... when a loud disturbance came from the hall just outside. Nanami cursed both fluently and creatively as someone hammered on her door, then the woman slipped out of bed. "Sorry, love," her eyes glittered angrily as she pulled on a shirt, "I have to go kill whomever interrupted us."  
  
"Ma'am," the guard was frantic, then went bone pale as he saw the look on his commander's face. "Ma'am?" he took a half step backwards.  
  
Keiko took pity on the poor boy and as she was getting dressed behind the relative safety of the door asked, "What's happening?"  
  
"Another black rose," the man stammered out greatfully.  
  
"Damn," Nanami scowled, "I'll be there in a moment." She slammed the door shut then ran to grab the rest of her clothes.  
  
"Wonder who was entranced this time?" Keiko asked, sitting on the bed as she roughly pulled her leather boots on, matching the plain brown pants she wore.  
  
Nanami yanked her own uniform pants up, then pulled the matching overcoast on over her white shirt. "If he follows his existing pattern," Nanami belted her sword around her waist, "he'll strike through one of my guards or the Princess' companions."  
  
"Probably," Keiko got to her feet as the two headed out into the hallway and hurried to the princess' rooms. The sounds of a duel rang out, and her eyes widened, "The battle continues?"  
  
"Oh, no," Nanami managed once they saw the combatants.  
  
Blood ran down Utena's cheek, a sword strike having slipped by her guard. Her pink hair was stuck to her head with sweat, and her breath came faster than normal. Standing across from her Kaoru Miki raised his blade thoughtfully, his eyes oddly glazed. The blue haired man wore a black rose in his pocket, just like all the others.  
  
Utena raised her sword, meeting those dark eyes as she said, "Miki, don't do this. You don't want to hurt Anthy, I know it."  
  
"Everyone around you is hurt," Miki murmured, "innocents like Wakaba." His eyes flashed, "You have to pay!"  
  
The swords flashed, the blades ringing as they came together, Back and forth they fought, two different styles from very different fighters. Miki fought with skill, finesse, a technical fighter, while Utena applied all the skills she had won on a battlefield.  
  
"They're too evenly matched," Nanami murmured, watching them intently.  
  
"Miki's a quiet man, so he got challenged for duels when he first arrived at the princess' court," Keiko said softly, "he never lost, and the challenges stopped pretty quickly."  
  
"Damn," Nanami muttered again. She stepped forward, watching the fight continue as the two swordsmen fought on. She drew her sword, waited for the right moment and slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of Miki's head.  
  
"Oog?" Miki staggered, his expression dazed.  
  
Utena moved instantly, taking advantage of the moment of distraction to slice across the black rose, sending the petals scattering to the wind. Miki wavered, his eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Utena sheathed her sword, looking up at Nanami to say, "That wasn't very honorable."  
  
Nanami slid her own sword away and shrugged slightly. "I'm not feeling particularly honorable right now," she sighed. She looked around, frowning when she didn't see Anthy in the chamber, "Is the princess all right?"  
  
"I had Juri and Shiori get her out when I saw who it was," Utena knelt down beside Miki. The blue haired boy seemed fine, other than being out cold. She got up and walked over to open up the other door, "Anthy, he's down."  
  
Anthy strode in, gazing with gentle concern where Miki lay so still. "Will he be all right?" she asked Utena worriedly.  
  
"Excuse me," Shiori pushed past Anthy, kneeling down at Miki's side. She began to chant, energy flowing around her hands as she worked.  
  
"What is...?" Keiko looked over at Juri in surprise.  
  
"Shiori studied the scrolls on Mikage's history and magics last night," Juri said as she watched her violet haired lover worriedly, "she thinks she made a break through."  
  
"Let's hope," Utena said softly, feeling an odd electricity in the air, "I'm getting very tired of having an enemy that we can't even find."  
  
"I've got it," Shiori exclaimed, then trailed off weakly, "I... oh, no."  
  
Nanami drew her sword and thrust Keiko behind her as she gazed at the flickering image of the magician Mikage. His attention was focused on Shiori, and dark power seemed to swirl around him. Juri ran forward only to freeze under a single glance.  
  
"You are more than I expected, little one," Mikage mused.  
  
"Get out of here," Anthy drew herself up, summoning her most royal manner. She could feel her blood run cold as Mikage looked at her, but she made herself meet his gaze.  
  
"You are brave, little princess," Mikage smiled coldly, "but I have not come for you today." With that he turned back to Shiori...  
  
"No!" Utena cried out, charging forward. The signet ring she still wore, the gift of the Sword of Dios shone, and unconsciously she called out for aide.  
  
And was answered.  
  
The Sword of Dios, still glowing red-hot from the forge appeared in mid-air and dropped down into her open hands. Utena cried out in pain as her flesh was burned, but still she swung, the mystical sword passing through Mikage's image and banishing him in a flare of light.  
  
"UTENA!" Anthy ran to Utena's side as the sword clattered to the ground, cradling her love's badly burned hands in her own.  
  
"Get the healers," Juri cried as she helped Shiori up to her feet.  
  
"Not alone," Nanami growled as Keiko was about to leave, both of them running from the room together.  
  
Utena shuddered, her eyes firmly shut, the smell of burning flesh still hanging in the air. With a gasp she asked, "Can you find him?"  
  
Shiori nodded as she firmly answered, "Yes."  
  
"Good," and with that Utena fainted.  
  
To be continued... 


	32. The Capital Saga: Part Ten

The Capital Saga: Part Ten  
  
Mikage jerked backwards, clutching his head in his hands as he slammed into a wall. He stumbled, dropping to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
'That bitch,' Mikage thought, his mind in turmoil, 'how did she...?'  
  
Feedback from having a spell disrupted was agonizing to a magic user, even if one was prepared for it. Out on the battlefield a warmage would have defenses erected and a healer ready in case a spell was broken or worse, back-lashed on him. Mikage hadn't been expecting such resistance, hadn't prepared any such defense.  
  
'I'll see them bleed for this,' Mikage thought, a trickle of blood running from his nose. He curled up into a ball, groaning, lost to his misery.  
  
In another part of the great castle Nanami lead the way into the healer's ward, her long blonde hair falling down her back. "Hitomi!" she cried fiercely.  
  
The brown haired healer looked up in alarm. "Has the Princess...?" Hitomi asked them worriedly, rising from where she tended a sleeping patient.  
  
"No," Keiko shook her head, her brown braid bouncing. "But Utena's been hurt, fairly badly," she said gravely.  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Let's go," she said to them seriously, grabbing her bag of medical supplies and swiftly slinging it over her shoulder. "What happened?" she asked crisply as they hurried down the castle hallways.  
  
"Mikage attempted to attack Shiori before she could try to track him," Nanami said to her crisply, "and Utena intervened. She somehow called the Sword of Dios to her to drive him off, but it was still hot from the re- forging."  
  
"Goddess," Hitomi muttered and quickened her pace.  
  
The three of them burst into the Princess' rooms, gazing at the figures within. Miki Kaoru lay unconscious to one side, while three figured gathered worriedly around a fallen figure. Anthy looked up as they entered and smiled in relief, "You're here at last."  
  
Hitomi silently made her way to Utena's side, the others moving aside as she knelt down. The scent of burned flesh lingered there, the healer carefully examining both of Utena's injured hands. "I think I can help," she said firmly.  
  
Anthy's eyes glittered with her unshed tears, short purple hair falling into her face as she softly said, "Thank you."  
  
Juri watched intently as Hitomi cupped Utena's hands in her own, chanting softly as a gentle glow surrounded her hands. The orange haired woman shook her head as she said, "I hope that she knows what she's doing."  
  
Shiori was firm, "Hitomi was the best, back in our mercenary days." The violet haired woman smiled slightly, "I've seen her deal with much worse."  
  
"I hope so," Juri frowned.  
  
Nanami watched a moment, then walked over to where the plain, unmarked sword had fallen to the floor. She reached out carefully, but it was cool to the touch. Cautiously she picked it up and carried it over to where Utena lay.  
  
Utena groaned softly, then there was a fluttering behind her eyelids. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she sat up suddenly, "Anthy!"  
  
"I'm all right," Anthy quickly said, clasping Utena close to her.  
  
"I thought..., " Utena held her, then hissed in pain, jerking her hands back.  
  
"The flesh of your hands is still very tender," Hitomi scolded fiercely, "it will take several days for you to fully recover." A bit more gently she said, "You'd be best advised to wear gloves for the next few days and take it easy." She paused, "Not that I think you will."  
  
"Go help Miki," Utena ordered Hitomi crisply, then looked around, "Shiori?"  
  
"Yes?" Shiori said as Anthy helped Utena to rise to her feet.  
  
"Do you know where Mikage is?" Utena demanded, leaning on Anthy for support. It almost looked like the warrior's legs were going to collapse right under her, but she remained standing as if by the force of her will alone.  
  
"I can find him," Shiori quietly agreed, "I had nearly done so earlier when he sent his astral form to interfere."  
  
Juri's eyes widened, "You cant be planning to...?"  
  
"We need to go after him now," Utena said, steadying her wobbly legs. She shook her head a few times to clear it, flexing her aching fingers as she continued, "He knows we're on to him, if we don't go for him now he'll flee."  
  
"Or he'll prepare a devastating final assault to attempt to achieve his goals," Nanami offered grimly. "We must act."  
  
"We've got a little time," Shiori noted, "the backlash of the banishment of his astral form will have left him weakened. But not for too long."  
  
"You're in no shape to try this, Utena," Hitomi muttered as she directed several of the castle servants in taking the unconscious Miki out of the room. "Shiori, talk some sense into them," she appealed to the dark haired sorceress.  
  
"You know Utena just as well as I do," Shiori was smiling slightly as she looked over at Utena, "when she gets like this there's no talking to her." Then she shrugged at Hitomi before adding, "Besides, I think she's right."  
  
"Fools," Hitomi muttered, taking the injured Miki away.  
  
Utena took the Sword of Dios from Nanami, wincing slightly as her fingers closed around the hilt. Anthy caught that pained expression and sighed, "I'll get you some gloves."  
  
"Thank you," Utena smiled as she slipped the while gloves on, wrapping her fingers around the sword more comfortably.  
  
"I'm going with you all, of course," Anthy said calmly.  
  
"Of course," Utena agreed.  
  
"What?!" Nanami blurted.  
  
Anthy gave her a smile as she explained, "Utena can do one of two things. She can split her forces to both guard me and attack Mikage, which lessens her chances to succeed at either mission, or she can bring me along."  
  
"About what I figured," Juri agreed.  
  
Utena looked over the group of determined young women around her. "I won't command any of you to go with me, however," she said, "I have no idea what we're going to be facing or the risks we may be taking."  
  
"I'm going," Shiori said simply, "I want a shot at Mikage."  
  
"Where she goes, I go," Juri kept her answer short and to the point.  
  
Nanami looked at Utena thoughtfully, then looked over to where Anthy had taken her captain's hand. "I'm going," she smiled, "my honor demands nothing less."  
  
"I don't really care about my honor," Keiko said quietly, "but you're all my friends." She looked over at Nanami and blushed faintly, "Or more than friends, and I will not let you face this danger alone. I'm in."  
  
"Looks like we're decided," Utena said. She flashed a sudden smile, "Not that I didn't think you weren't all coming."  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Keiko blinked.  
  
"Thought I should give you the option," Utena shrugged. She nodded to Shiori, "It looks like it's time to go."  
  
Shiori closed her eyes and began to chant, cupping her hands in front of her as the power rose up around her. Her hair was stirred by an unfelt breeze, the mage robes that she wore swirling around her legs. Shiori's eyes snapped open, glowing golden as she said, "Let's go."  
  
Shiori strode out the door, the others following behind her...  
  
To be continued... 


	33. The Capital Saga: Part Eleven

The Capital Saga: Part Eleven  
  
Shiori lead the way down the hallways, then up flights of stairs. The violet haired sorceress' eyes shone golded, a lance of power shining from her heands, leading them onward. Juri stood by her side, the orange haired swordswoman watching protectively.  
  
Nanami frowned, the golden haired woman holding her sword cautiously as they hurried along. "I wish we knew what's awaiting us," she murmured.  
  
"We'll find out when we get there," Keiko noted, brown hair braided back from her face. She held the throwing knives ready, eyes darting as they moved.  
  
They came around a corner, stopping in surprise as they came to the blockage. "Well, isn't this interesting," Shiori murmured.  
  
"The North tower," Anthy murmured, looking at the bricked up enterance way, "it was abandoned after being struck by lightning."  
  
"Shiori?" Juri looked at her curiously.  
  
"I don't dare switch spells to clear it away," Shiori shook her head, "otherwise I might lose my lock on where he is."  
  
"Then step back," Utena said softly. She stood straight, sword sheld losely as her hair blew around her. She closed her eyes, focusing her will as a soft glow sprung up around her. Her blue eyes sprung open and she moved like the wind!  
  
Sknit!  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Utena slid the Sword of Dios back in it's sheath with a steely hiss. There was a loud grinding of stone on stone, then the bricks simply collapsed to the ground in a cloud of dust.  
  
"I want a sword like that when I grow up," Nanami noted as they moved through the rubble and up the stairs.  
  
"It's pretty much unique," Keiko noted.  
  
"Are you all right," Anthy asked softly, noting how pale Utena was.  
  
"I'll manage," Utena answered her quietly.  
  
Shiori lead them onward, her mage's robes swirling around her as they raced up the stairs. "We're close," she murmured as they reached a opulantly decorated landing, a door not far away.  
  
"It's completely undamaged," Nanami looked around at the draperies, the furnature, the entire place unburned. There was no sign of the lightning strike, no trace of fire or wreckage.  
  
"An illusion." Shiori said softly, "I can sense it. There';s an illusion over this place, from the outside it appears gutted."  
  
The door opened, a bedroom visible beyond. Mikage gazed at them in shock, her glare fixing on Shiori as he murmured, "I never expected you to reach me so quickly."  
  
"Yeild, lord Mikage," Anthy's voice rang out, "I have heard the tales, I know of the ancient wrong you did and the wrong that in turn was done to you. You have taken my father the King's life, be satisfied with that."  
  
"You're here, little princess," Mikage smiled, his pink hair falling into his face, "I can still take my vengeance on you."  
  
"Over my dead body," Utena said firmly, keeping Anthy behind her.  
  
"So be it," he smiled at them coldly. Mikage raised his hand above his head, power surging as he cried out, "Come!"  
  
Shiori cried out in pain, the power rushing by her, curling down into the palace below them. Mystical fire swirled before the bandm, resolving into human forms, Vaun smiled, the spirit raising his blade in mocking salute. Wakaba's translucent form tossed her knves up, eyes spartkling dangerously. Finally Miki looked out at them gravely, the rapier the spirit carried at the ready. Mikage turned to return to the bedroom, the door closing behind him.  
  
"They're shades," Shiori shook her head to clear it from the effects of Mikage's dark magic, "but they retain the skills of those they resemble."  
  
"I'll keep Miki busy," Juri drew her own sword, stepping up to face him.  
  
Nanami nodded to her second in command, "Vaun is mine."  
  
"This should be interesting," Keiko muttered as she moved to face Wakaba.  
  
"While the others keep them busy," Shiori said, "we've got to go after Mikage."  
  
"Let's go," Utena pulled Anthy behind her as they went around the fighters, the three bursting into the bedroom together.  
  
"Gods," Anthy murmured, gazing at the beautiful boy that lay on the bed, Mikage trying to pick him up to flee.  
  
"Damn you," Mikage turned, making a gesture to throw a spell. He looked shocked when nothing happened, then glared at Shiori, "You!"  
  
Shiori glowed brightly, her hands held out in front of her in a blocking motion. Through clenched teeth she managed, "I've blocked his magic, but I can't do this for long..."  
  
Utena drew the Sword of Dios and attacked, Mikage swiftly parrying her attack with his own blade. The swords were rock still as they stood there a moment, the two straining, then oddly Mikage smiled. Utena smiled back just slightly, "Not bad."  
  
"You're good," Mikage admitted.  
  
They slid apart, blades flashing as they fought back and forth in the small chamber, sounds of battle continuing outside. Anthy gazed wide eyed as the two fought swiftly, their blades flickering and flashing with the reflected light. Her eyes settled on the boy laying on the bed, feeling a moment of sorrow as she gazed at the soulless form as a realization stuck her.  
  
"You bargained with my brother and Kanae," Anthy looked up towards the fighters to declare, "for his revival, didn't you?"  
  
"For my love I would do anything," Mikage hissed. "I would be reunited with him," tears glistened in his eyes as he whispered, "at any cost."  
  
"You may not be reunited with him here," Utena held his strength back, the flesh of her hands screaming in pain, "but what of the Heavens beyond?"  
  
Mikage drove her backwards, but he hesitated, "A soul so black as mine could never be reunited with his."  
  
Utena took advantage of his moment of weakness, driving his blade aside as she said, "Only one way to find out." With a single smooth gesture she drove the blade through his chest, piercing the heart and stabbing out the other side.  
  
Mikage stood stock still a moment, then the blade began to glow, blazing white. Fire spread out from the would, rushing over the stiffening body, blazing brighter and brighter. Suddenly, Mamiya's body simply crumbled to dust on the bed as the flames flared up one final time, Mikage and the Sword of Dios disapearing in that flare of power.  
  
"Look!" Anthy cried, pointing upwards.  
  
Mikage rose up, his spirit oddly translucent, met by another figure. They held each other, the two men, then the boy's lips moved soundlessly. Together they both faded away, leaving only a slowely fading glow in their wake.  
  
"I wonder what he said," Utena sighed, swaying tiredly.  
  
"Where you go, I go," Anthy said as she steped up to help support Utena. At her surprised look Anthy cheerfully explained, "I was taught to lip read at an early age, it comes in quite handy at royal banquets."  
  
"You two all right?' Shiori asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm fine," Anthy said, helping hold Utena upright, "but Utena's exhausted."  
  
The door to the chamber burst open, Keiko, Juri and Nanami rushing inside. "The spirits all disapeared," Juri started, "did you..."  
  
"Mikage is gone," Shiori relaxed in her lover's arms, "I think for good."  
  
"The Sword of Dios?" Nanami asked, her and Keiko standing closely together.  
  
"Gone too," Utena sighed softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Keiko said, "I saw how much it meant to you."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Anthy said, her eyes brightening slightly as she continued, "There's still a coronation to preform."  
  
To be continued... 


	34. To Crown The Queen: Conclusion

The Capital Saga: Part Twelve To Crown The Queen: Conclusion  
  
Hitomi gently helped Miki sit up, the blue haired young man quickly regaining his color. "You should continue to rest, m'lord," the brown haired doctor scolded.  
  
"There's something I have to do," Miki climbed off of the bed, stumbling over to where Wakaba lay nearby. The young lady's maid stirred as he reached her, blinking up at him curiously.  
  
"Miki?" Wakaba murmured, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek before adding, "I had the strangest dream..."  
  
"That doesn't matter now," Miki took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I feel like I have been blind," he murmured, "until now."  
  
A bit of red colored Wakaba's cheeks, "You mean...."  
  
"I would be most honored," Miki smiled, "if you would allow me to court you, m'lady."  
  
Wakaba sat up, Miki reaching out to help her. "I have been courting you for so long," she smiled at him fondly, "it seems only fair."  
  
Just then the doors to the healer's ward opened, Commander Nanami Kiryuu gazing inside with satisfaction. "They're all recovering, I see," the blonde smiled.  
  
Vaun sat up in his bed, the black haired young man blinking at his leader in surprise. "Ma'am," he finally managed, "what has been going on?"  
  
"Long story, old friend," Nanami smiled, "I'll explain later. The good news is that the foe lies defeated and we have a Queen to crown."  
  
"What?!" Vaun blurted.  
  
Miki's eyes widened. "How long do we have left?" he demanded.  
  
"A day, or a little more," Nanami replied.  
  
Miki gave Wakaba a regretful glance, "It looks like much work lies ahead of us." He paused, "I could use your help."  
  
Wakaba smiled, cheeks reddening as she said, "I'd love to."  
  
"Clothes?" Miki asked, tugging Wakaba up from her bed gently.  
  
"Aye," Vaun agreed, noticing he was only wearing a white linen smock.  
  
"I supose I cannot insist that you all remain abed until we're certain you've recovered?" Hitomi demanded, the young woman glaring about.  
  
"Knowing them I doubt it," Nanami answered calmly.  
  
Hitomi sighed, accepting defeat, "I'll send pages for your clothes."  
  
A few moments later the four rushed out of the healer's ward even as the castle halls were filled with busy courtiers. They reached the Princess' chambers shortly, Anthy looking up from where she sat by the soundly sleeping Utena.  
  
"Is she...?" Miki frowned at where the pink haired captain snored softly.  
  
"Utena's fine," Anthy reassured her friends, the dusky princess rising to meet them, "merely exhausted due to her injury and the battle."  
  
"I'm glad," Wakaba sighed, looking at the pink haired woman fondly.  
  
Keiko and Nanami greeted each other, Nanami folding the brown haired ranger in her arms. Vaun blinked in surprise before murmuring, "How long was I out?"  
  
"Not that long," Miki smiled, "it seems that they were friends from long ago."  
  
"Ah," Vaun nodded.  
  
"Your lieutenant looks like he's been hit in the back of the head," Keiko cooed to Nanami, snuggling close to her.  
  
"He'll be fine," Nanami chuckled, "he already knew about my leanings."  
  
Miki frowned slightly and asked Anthy, "I was told we have less than a day to complete our preperations for the coronation?"  
  
"We delt with things as fast as we could," Utena said, sitting up in bed with a slight smile on her face. She added, "Good to see you all awake at last."  
  
Miki nodded, "Then we will finish the preperations as quickly as possible." He paused before adding, "I swear it!"  
  
Wakaba chuckled, "We'll get it done, Princess." With that they headed out, Miki barking orders to the courtiers lingering in the hall while Wakaba began to organize the ladies.  
  
"Captain," Vaun hesitated, the black haired young man offering a slight bow as he said, "I wanted to apologize for my actions."  
  
"Not your fault," Utena shook her head firmly as she conntinued, "we know you were under an enchantment at the time."  
  
"Thank you," Vaun bowed again, rather nervously leaving the room after that.  
  
"Thanks," Nanami smiled. She took a deep breath, "I'd better get to work, too. We need to make sure that the security is tight, as well."  
  
"I'll help," Keiko added, taking Nanami's hand.  
  
As Nanami was leaving Juri and Shiori entered, giving the Commander and Keiko a respectful nod. The purple haired sorceress looked tired, leaning on Juri for support. "You need to rest," the orange haired swordswoman helped Shiori to a chair.  
  
Shiori sighed softly, smiling up at Juri to say, "I'm all right, m'love." She looked over at Anthy and Utena and reported, "I've used my spells to check the castle and I'm reasonably certain that Mikage and Mamiya are gone."  
  
"I hope they've found their rest," Anthy sighed.  
  
"You're more generous than I'd be," Juri noted, standing protectively beside Shiori, "considering they slew your father and tried to kill you."  
  
"I knew my father was dying months ago," Anthy said softly, "and the healers told me it was a disease of the blood and bone. Maybe Mikage sped things along, maybe not, but my father had accepted that his end was coming."  
  
There was a soft noise and Anthy blinked before muffling a laugh. Despite her protests to the contrary Shiori was fast asleep in the chair, snoring softly. Juri shook her head, nodding to Utena who was also snoring quietly on the bed. Juri gently picked up Shiori, then slipped out of the room even as Anthy curled up beside her sleeping lover.  
  
The great hall was filled to bursting with noble men and women, the arching roof drapped with gaily colored cloths in all the royal colors of the kingdom. Delegations from across the land and neighboring kingdoms stood waiting, the sweet scent of roses filling the air.  
  
"Are you ready?" Utena asked, her black dress uniform edged in rose making her look like some noble prince. The silver and gold decorations gleamed, the long red cape swirling around her legs as she moved.  
  
"I am," Anthy smiled, her rose gown hugging her tightly from the breasts to the waist then swirling out in yards of fabric. Her dark skin set off the color beautifully, combined with her violet hair set up in delicate ringlets.  
  
"Then let's go," Utena offered her arm, Anthy smiling happily as she slipped her own into it. They walked to the great doors, watching them swing open gracefully. "I know about what you're planning, of course," Utena said softly.  
  
"Do you object?" Anthy asked, moving forward at a dignified pace, smiling and nodding to the nobles on eitherr side of the rose colored carpet they walked.  
  
"I was a bit startled," Utena admitted, "but I don't mind." She flashed a smile as she continued, "I was sort of honored, actually."  
  
"Good," Anthy murmured.  
  
Nearby the altar the members of what had quickly become known as the inner circle waited. Court Magician Shiori stood beside Commander Arisugawa Juri while Captain Kiryuu Nanami nearby with the ranger Keiko. Kaoru Miki was dressed in his court finery while Wakaba stood proudly in attendance. Not far ftrom them Hitomi, Vaun and the others stood, all gazing expectantly at them.  
  
The three representatives of the religions of Ohtori stood attendance, each of them speaking a benediction of Anthy. Finally the princess, now truly a Queen, took her crown from the cushion before her and placed the simple circlet upon her brow.  
  
Queen Anthy turned, shining with a soft light, the powers around the castle and the kingdom coming together in that place and time. "People of Ohtori," Anthy smiled, "I hope to serve this kingdom and it's people well."  
  
The crowd cheered, obviously pleased with what their new Queen had just said. It took a few moments before they quieted down, Queen Anthy waiting patiently until they all quieted down, the crowd sensing that she intended to say more.  
  
"Even as I have been crowned Queen today so shall I crown my beloved," Anthy said, "the one whom has served ne so well, whom I have come to love. She will serve you well, champion and warrior, even as I hope to." Anthy turned with a smile, "Tenjou Utena."  
  
Utena knelt before her, head bowed as she said, "My Queen."  
  
Anthy drew her up to a standing position, smiling gently. The priests spoke softly, running through the traditional ceremony for marriage. Together Utena and Anthy repeated their vows, promising to love and honor each other until death do you part.  
  
Finally Anthy picked up a simple gold circlet, one matching hers. "Bend your head," Anthy whispered before setting the gold ring on Utena's head.  
  
"I love you," Utena murmured, kissing Anthy gently, feeling her arms wrapping around.  
  
"Three cheers for Queen Anthy," Vaun cried from where he stood with the other guards, "three cheers for Prince Utena!"  
  
"Hip hip hoorah!" Juri cried, the others chiming in loudly as the two women blushed fiercely, standing there together.  
  
"Huzzah!" trhe crowd roared back.  
  
"How long do you think until they quiet down?" Anthy murmured softly, her lips barely moving as they smiled and waved to the mob.  
  
"It could be awhile," Utena chuckled, "they care for you very much."  
  
Nanami looked over at Juri, speaking softly as the celebration rang out around them. "I hope you don't mind my elevation to captain," she murmured.  
  
"Utena can't do it as Prince Consort," Juri said with a slight smile, "and you know this territory better than I do." She drew Shiori closer before adding, "And to be honest I have other things to concern myself with."  
  
"Do you think a spring wedding would suit?" Shiori smiled impishly.  
  
Nanami chuckled softly as much for the look on Juri's face. Keiko leaned forward to confide, "We have similar plans, in truth."  
  
"We're enjoying courting, thank you very much," Miki said, Wakaba holding on to his hand with no intention of letting go.  
  
"But eventually...," Wakaba added with a grin.  
  
The night ran on, foreign dignitaries and representatives all paying their respects to the Queen. The faces ran together into a blur, though Utena had to admit that one noble stood out oddly. The redheaded young woman wasn't that unusual, but the fox woman that shadowed her clearly was.  
  
"What is that?" Anthy murmured in surprise.  
  
"A kitsune," Utena murmured back, "rare but dangerous magical creatures."  
  
"Congradulations," the little redhead smiled, "I am Lady Rika." She smiled up at the Kitsune, her expression fond as she continued, "And this is Renamon."  
  
"Charmed," Renamon replied, the Kitsune watching the crowd with a wary glance, her whole stance screaming bodyguard.  
  
"It's an honor," Anthy smiled at her while Renamon and Utena exchanged respectful glances, one professional to another.  
  
Eventually things died down, the Queen and her Prince retreating to their chambers for the night. Utena took of the circlet, gazing at it wryly as she said, "Thank the gods that's over."  
  
"I thought that you looked very fine," Anthy gently laid her hand on Utena's shoulder, giving her a sultry little smile.  
  
Utena smiled back, leaning forward to press her lips to Anthy's own. "You're lovely," she murmured to Anthy softly.  
  
Anthy slipped free, sauntering over to the bed before falling backwards. She cooed happily, "I have a task for you, my champion..."  
  
"Oh really?" Utena asked, undoing her collar and pulling her military jacket off, revealling a plain white shirt beneath it.  
  
"Oh yes," Anthy agreed, tugging her down to the bed.  
  
And so the story ends, though in truth the story continues on. Under Anthy and Utena's wise rule the kingdom prospered, the people happy under their kind governance. The royal couple themselves settled down together in the great castle of Shi'Ohtori itself, no longer ghost haunted but instead a place of light and hope. Around them they gathered heroes and noblemen, comrades whom eventually would become the basis of their own legends.  
  
Arisugawa Juri's father eventually came to the capital of Shi'Ohtori and made peace with his willful daughter, in part due to his joy upon meeting his new daughter-in-law, the sorceress Shiori. Sadly Keiko's family never really accepted her choice, but she quite happily lived with her lover, Nanami. Finally Miki and Wakaba were married nearly a year after the coronation, the two settling down in domestic bliss.  
  
With the aid of magic the bloodlines of Utena and Anthy were mixed and nine months later Anthy gave birth to a pink haired, dusky skinned daughter. Raised in love, surrounded by friends, Dios Ohtori would grow up into quite the young woman, but that is a tale for another time....  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this series, and are reasonably satisfied with the storyline. It ballooned much larger than I intended but all in all I'm pretty satisfied with it. A further continuation is still possible, but probably on a side character or as a prelude. I wouldn't mind doing a story or two set during Utena's mercenary period, or possibly afterward when she first entered the guard. We'll just have to see.... Rika and Renamon are visiting from 'Dark Guardian: A tale of Rika and Renamon' as I had implied these two series were connected. 


End file.
